Shokuhin no Shiko-o
by KageSekai
Summary: En la escuela culinaria No. 1 de Japón, es donde el rey Japonés, Kusanagi Godou, estará estudiando, debido a su abuelo, por lo que, el rey asesino de dioses, aquel rey demonio que controla el mundo, buscara la victoria en un nuevo campo de batalla, solo para tomar el título del 1er asiento de la Academia Totsuki y ser el mejor.
1. Una Nueva Esperanza

_**Título.-** **Shokuhin no shikō-ō**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione x Shokugeki no Souma.**_

 _ **Resumen: En la escuela culinaria No. 1 de Japón, es donde el rey Japonés, Kusanagi Godou, estará estudiando, debido a su abuelo, por lo que, el rey asesino de dioses, aquel rey demonio que controla el mundo, buscara la victoria en un nuevo campo de batalla, solo para tomar el título del 1er asiento de la Academia Totsuki y ser el mejor.**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.- Una Nueva Esperanza.**_

El rey de Japón, quien ha tenido largas batallas, la última relacionada con el apuesto rey mono, Sun Wukong, donde termino obteniendo sus poderes tras su asesinato, gracias a la unión de su espada, la _**[Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri]**_ con una de las balas del **_[Arco de Artemisa]_** del rey americano John Pluto Smith y con el poder divino de Su Eminencia, Luo Hao, lograron separar a la unión de los 3 hermanos jurados y acabar con cada uno.

Donde Godou, quien estaba en su estado de batalla, asesino al _**[Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo]**_ , obteniendo sus derechos divinos, incluso en su brazo izquierdo estaba la **_[Ruyi Jingu Bang]_** , el bastón del rey mono.

Pero seguía con el deseo de regresar todo a la normalidad, o bueno, tener una pacífica vida, donde los dioses no fueran un problema, donde pudiera convivir con sus compañeros, tener buenos amigos en quien confiar, conocer a diferentes personas y poder convivir en paz, hasta el día que su muerte llegara de viejo junto a su pareja.

Cosa que era imposible ahora, debido a su longeva vida como Campione y era posible que no envejeciera en realidad, por el avatar del adolescente de sus _**[Persian Warlord]**_ , o eso era una sospecha que tenían ciertas personas asociadas con la magia, aunque algunos Campiones conservaban su juventud incluso mejor que Voban.

En su hogar, el rey japonés, un joven de 16 años, su cabello negro azabache, alborotado en puntas, como su tez morena, y sus orbes de color caramelo, su rostro era sereno y calmado, pero ahora mismo tenía un semblante sin ánimos, su rostro mirando al piso con un aura depresiva, usando una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, su sonrisa apagada era algo que sin duda era irónica en todo sentido, pero era claro, por las 3 jóvenes presentes con sus 3 familiares.

Una hermosa joven, de un rubio cabello, tan brillante como el oro mismo su blanca piel que resaltaba su hermosa belleza, elegante y fina, sus ojos de una tonalidad morada, tan exótica y exquisita, su rostro, que era la de una dama de clase alta, tan hermosa que fácilmente uno dejaría de ver lo que miraba para contemplarla, usando una camiseta roja y unos pantalones negros, que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, sentada refinada mente, aquella persona era la 1ra esposa (según ella) de Kusanagi Godou, Erika Brandelli.

A su lado, una joven igual de hermosa, su cabello plateado, atado en una cola de caballo, su blanca piel, era incluso más deleitable que la de Erika, como sus ojos de un azul tan intenso y profundo como el mismo océano, su rostro, era tan hermoso y puro, con una inocencia difícil de creer, como si fuera una plateada hada, una belleza de cuentos de hadas, usando un vestido azul con algunos toques de negro, que resaltaba incluso más, su irreal belleza, sentada con gracia y elegancia de una dama de 1ra clase, aquella persona era la "Maid" de Kusanagi Godou, Liliana Kranjcar.

La última persona, una joven de aire puro con una elegancia de un loto por abrirse, su elegante aura era muy notoria, su belleza, no inferior a la de las 2 caballeros, su cabello marrón largo y lacio, atado al final, suave y sedoso, su piel blanca como melocotón, sus ojos de un color caramelo, su rostro era como una fina pieza de arte, no estaba arreglada para nada, era únicamente la belleza nata de su persona, usando un ropaje ligero, con una camisa blanca de manga corta y una falda de color verde, aquella persona era la "Yamato Nadeshiko", Mariya Yuri.

Esas 3 jóvenes eran las "esposas" del rey, aunque faltaba una, quien era posiblemente, con quien tenía la relación más difícil desde un inició.

Pero sentados delante de ellos, estaban su familia, Kusanagi Ichirou y su madre, Kusanagi Mayo, además de su hermana.

Un joven de 14 años, de un cabello castaño corto, que llegaba al final del cuello, de una tez algo morena, sus ojos de un color verde jade, hermosos y muy brillantes, su infantil rostro poseía un aura madura para su joven edad, usaba un vestido de color azul muy hermoso, resaltado la belleza delicada de la joven, esa joven cuya belleza era opacada por las otras mujeres en la habitación, era Shizuka Kusanagi, la hermana menor del rey Japones.

(Debido a que no ha habido una descripción física de Mayo e Ichirou Kusanagi, y no deseo crear personajes que son bien conocidos no haré una descripción muy detallada, solo diré que son como Godou y Shizuka más grandes).

\- Así que - Empezó a hablar el abuelo de ambos hermanos Kusanagi, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara, que Godou ya se imaginaba a quien y de qué iba la pregunta - Y pensar que llegaría el día que Godou nos presentaría a su 1ra novia y a sus concubinas como si fuera un mujeriego, no sabes qué orgulloso estoy ahora mismo - Dijo con un tono de felicidad entera, mientras conservaba aquella sonrisa que molestaba al rey.

\- No es eso - Dijo Godou a su abuelo lo más rápido posible - Ellas son solo amigas mías, no tenemos ese tipo de relación - Rápidamente el rey aclaro a su abuelo, quien alzó una ceja y miro a su nieto con una mirada algo arrogante, pero confundido pregunto - ¿Que pasa?

\- No nada, es solo que... - Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los lados de donde estaban comiendo - ¿Acaso para ti, esa expresión es de simples amigas? - Pregunto señalando al grupo de jóvenes "amigas" de su nieto.

Donde Erika estaba hablando con la madre de Godou, como una novia que trata de llevarse bien con su suegra, como una nota aparte, la conversación era buena y el agrado de la madre a Erika era buena.

Mariya Yuri estaba nerviosa pero buscaba hablar con la madre como Erika, con un tono más formal y más tímido, a su vez, tratando de ser tan amable como podía, desprendiendo como era notable de ella, un aura digna de la Yamato Nadeshiko como fue criada, una observación de aquello era la forma en que trataba de llevarse mejor con la madre con algo de esfuerzo.

La últimas de las niñas, estaba hablando de vez en cuando, aunque solía no meterse tanto, pero haciendo preguntas y platicando de manera calmada con la madre, con ciertas preguntas algo llamativas pero con sumo cuidado, algo que a la madre de Godou le parecía interesante.

\- Dudo que no sepas que estás en una zona peligrosa, no digo que 3 son muchas o sean pocas, pero si te cabe en la boca o si te satisface no debe haber problemas - Dijo su abuelo con calma total - Por cierto, dejando por un segundo el tema de tus parejas - Dijo con su sonrisa burlona, la cual no abandonaba su cara - Tu comida no ha mejorado un poco - Ante esa pregunto Godou alzó una ceja - Tu comida esta un poco más jugosa en las partes exactas, además de los acompañamientos de especias están en claro orden, de manera que es muy natural la sensación en mi lengua, además de que es tan suave la carne del bistec, que parece que se derritiera la mayor parte de la carne por si sola, realmente me sorprendió tu cocina Godou, pero como has progresado tanto en la comida, durante mi estancia afuera - Pregunto mientras hacía crecer aquella sonrisa burlona de su abuelo al mirar a su nieto.

\- Eso se debe a que Onii-chan traía consigo a Liliana-san o a Mariya-senpai cada día durante el tiempo que abuelo se fue y estuvo con ellas todo el tiempo en la cocina y más - Dijo la persona a quien más temía Godou en el mundo, su hermana menor, Shizuka Kusanagi, su querida y atemorizante hermana menor, aunque esa respuesta llamó la atención de Mayo y su abuelo.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Ichirou - Bueno, la comida es muy buena en realidad, no diría algo como lo mejor que he probado, pero sin duda es algo que no esperaba de ti, Godou, el ser chef no se te vería mal - Dijo su abuelo con clara forma de burlarse de su nieto, pero no negaba que aquello no era del todo mentira, si mejoraba sin duda alguna era digno de ser saboreado, con esfuerzo, sería difícil de superar.

Godou no dijo nada más, mientras continuaba comiendo la comida que había preparado para su familia, aunque en realidad no se esperaba que Liliana, Erika y Yuri llegarán de la nada, lo que provocó la situación actual, donde las 3 estaban hablando con su madre, de alguna manera su estrés de la batalla contra los hermanos jurados del epico cuento chino, el viaje al oeste, se había ido con lo que pasaba actualmente.

Pero aquello era algo que no se borraba fácilmente, incluso sus poderes eran cosas que el mismo no sabía como controlar, pero debía calmarse y esperar que nada malo sucediera.

* * *

Ya de noche, cada persona se fue a su cuarto y en el caso de las visitas a su hogar, donde Kaoru ofreció llevarlas mientras hablaban sobre algo, pero eran cosas de chicas, según Kaoru, por lo que no insistió en nada el rey.

Ya en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama, mientras cerraba los ojos con tal de descansar algo, mañana empezaba su escuela y no quería llegar tarde, incluso ahora que los exámenes se acercaban, no quería bajar de su calificación decente en esos momentos, por lo que, con la larga labor de hoy, entro al reino de los sueños... o ese debía.

* * *

En un lugar de un color blanco, tan puro como la nieve, pero tan infinito como el cielo mismo, un lugar que era conocido para él, aunque únicamente lo visitara tras su 1ra muerte en una batalla contra un Dios, incluso cuando hablo con Susanoo, el monje y la princesa de ojos de cristal, aunque fuera en un área diferente.

En ese momento, el rey, Kusanagi Godou se encontraba en _**[El Mundo Intermedio]**_ , ** _[La Frontera Entre la Vida y la Inmortalidad]_** , conocida para los magos y brujas, como caballeros y los mismos reyes demonios como el _**[Mundo Astral]**_.

Aunque extrañado por la falta de la animada forma de saludar de Pandora, estaba sentado en solitario, cosa que la parecía raro, ya que nunca antes había entrado sin que Pandora lo llamara.

- **Es insistente de que la llamen "mamá", incluso me llego a culpar a mí, el hecho de que no la llamaras mamá, escuchar sus quejidos es una molestia, que te cuesta llamarla así de vez en cuando -** Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Aquella infantil y muy potente voz, pero tan suave como la melodía de un arpa, tan nostálgica como amable, llena de amabilidad que recordaba de la 1ra vez que se conocieron, aquella voz de su 1er dios amigo, volteándose a verlo.

Un joven de 15 años, su rostro andrógino era muy bello, su blanca piel, tan pura como la misma nieve, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos de un morado intenso, su mirada pasiva y amable, usando la misma ropa sucia de cuando se conocieron, de cuando batallaron, de cuando lo asesino, aquel apuesto joven fue su 1er dios asesinado y su 1er amigo de la clase divina.

\- Verethragna - Dijo con sorpresa al ver al Dios que representa la Victoria delante de él.

 **\- Es un gusto volver a verte, asesino mío, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde nuestro encuentro y al parecer has tenido mucha diversión -** Dijo Verethragna con una sonrisa en su cara, Godou noto como aquella parte Hereje ya no estaba con él, noto como era aquel joven con quien compitió para derrotarlo.

\- Porque estas aquí - Pregunto el rey a su viejo amigo, pues no entendía como es que el dios estaba en el mundo intermedio y porque lo mandó a llamar.

 **\- Mi conciencia fue llamadas tras que usaras la encarnación del** _**[Joven]**_ **muchas veces, como consecuencia, regrese como la manifestación de mi encarnación, creando este cuerpo que estará a tu lado, en pocas palabras, puedes llamarme, una manifestación de tus poderes o tu conciencia como Campione, incluso tu verdadero instinto es aceptable -** Dijo Verethragna a Godou con calma y sin una sola preocupación, de forma tan natural y sencilla que era difícil comprender al niño.

\- Entonces, eres la manifestación de los 10 derechos divinos - Pregunto Godou y el joven asintió a las palabras del rey.

 **\- Si, en una forma fácil de decir, a partir de hoy estaré a tu lado para guiarte a la victoria -** Dijo Verethragna con una sonrisa en su cara.

Un mal presentimiento era lo que sentía Godou tras esas palabras, pero de la nada, el área se volvió borrosa y su mente le dolía, un indicio de que su despertar estaba cerca.

* * *

Con los rayos del sol, la iluminación del cuarto llego a los cerrados ojos del rey, junto con el constante sonido de su despertador, lo que provocó el despertar del rey, quien algo perezoso se paro de la cama con la intención de cambiarse.

Ya estaba en la 2da semana de las vacaciones de verano, no tenía muchos planes realmente, pero debido a las peticiones de su abuelo, cuando salió a ver a un amigo y él junto con Shizuka se turnaron para cocinar, aunque Godou era bastante flojo a la hora de cocinar más de 2 días, por lo que, Liliana y Yuri por una petición del rey, lo ayudaron a aprender a cocinar y unos cuantos secretos para la cocina, aunque tras un tiempo, Liliana cocinaba para la familia y Yuri explicaba a Godou sobre el arte de la cocina.

Por lo que poco a poco entre en el territorio de la comida, aunque el hecho de que se volviera flojo a la hora de cocinar durante más de 2 días, no había desaparecido en absoluto.

- **Sabes, el terreno de la cocina sigue siendo un campo de batalla, con eso de por si deberías buscar la victoria y dar un platillo incapaz de ser superado, no eres el asesino de la victoria absoluta -** Dijo una voz a espaldas del rey, quien miro al espejo y noto como en su espalda estaba Verethragna, con sorpresa se volteo y efectivamente, el dios de la victoria y la luz persa estaba delante de él **\- No pongas esa cara, asesino mío, no lo dije ya, soy tu conciencia como Campione, solo soy un ser espiritual que solo tu puedes ver y oír, eso es todo, no te preocupes por nada, asesino mío -** Dijo el dios al rey, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras.

\- Me estas diciendo que ahora eres un tipo de ser espiritual que únicamente puedo ver y oír, quien a su vez me guiara a la victoria - Pregunto sarcásticamente el rey al dios.

 **\- Si, exactamente eso -** Dijo el dios como respuesta con total naturalidad, lo que causo en Godou una gota de sudor en la nuca.

\- Como sea - Dijo Godou con un suspiro, ya poco le impresionaba día a día, al parecer, su deseo de una vida pacifica estaba cada día más lejos de su meta.

* * *

En la tarde, tanto los hermanos Kusanagi como las niñas del rey estaban reunidos en la sala, en realidad no había nada que hacer, con las cosas en calma desde la batalla contra el sabio que iguala al cielo, no habla pasado nada fuera de lo ordinario, aunque puede que el ser espiritual que tomó la forma del victorioso Dios persa, quien únicamente él podía ver, era digno de ser llamado extraño, no era algo que alterara su actual paz, por lo que no era realmente algo de lo que preocuparse.

Todos sentados mirando una maratón de películas, hasta que la hora de la cena llegará, no faltaba mucho, entonces el timbre de aquella biblioteca que estaba desde la 2da guerra mundial, sonó, Godou fue quien se paró para ver quien era y que deseaba, abriendo la puerta, su cara pasó a ser un ceño fruncido al ver a la persona de pie delante de él.

Una hermosa mujer adulta, su cabello corto era de una tonalidad morada, su tez blanca era algo llamativa, sus ojos de un color morado oscuro brillaban dulcemente, su rostro era muy hermoso, un aura adulta que demostraba belleza infinita, aunque fuera fácilmente opacada por las bellezas en su hogar o la belleza de su Nee-san, usaba un traje negro de una compañía importante, la cual resaltaba su generoso busto como su trasero, su delgada cintura también era notable, aquella mujer dijo con una voz suave.

\- Con permiso - Aún con aquella dulce y amable sonrisa, el ceño fruncido del rey no se alejó de su cara - Soy una Urbanista, mi nombre Minegasaki, es un placer - Dijo con su encantadora voz, pensando en lo fácil que sería engañar a estas personas con ella.

\- Quien es Onii-chan... - Dijo Shizuka para ver quien era la persona que llamó a su hogar, a su espalda las chicas acompañantes de Godou, pero Shizuka puso el ceño fruncido al ver a la persona quien vino a su hogar - Porque ella esta aquí - Dijo irritada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las chicas detrás de ellas.

\- No tiene que reaccionar así - Dijo la adulta de manera normal, pero molestando a Shizuka.

\- Desea algún libro - Pregunto en un tono irónico el rey a la hermosa joven quien miro al rey confundida - Esta es una librería, si desea algún libro dígalo ahora y veré si lo tenemos - Dijo el rey a la hermosa mujer adulta, quien estaba algo sorprendida, pero con una ligera sonrisa negó.

\- Se encuentra el dueño o señor de la casa - Pregunto amablemente mientras bajaba un poco su cuerpo, lo que provocó el sedimento de uno de los botones de su camiseta blanca y mostró un poco más de piel como parte de su erótica lencería, pero a Godou le provocó una vena en la cabeza.

\- En estos momentos soy yo, soy la persona más grande y quien controla lo que le pase a la casa, así que soy yo a la persona que busca - Dijo el rey, aunque literalmente hablando, todo Japón le pertenecía - Así que, qué desea de mí, señorita - Pregunto el rey con disgusto notable en su voz.

Las chicas y amantes del rey no sabían que pasaba, nunca habían visto así a Godou, por lo que estaban sorprendidas de gran manera, aunque Shizuka también parecía estar muy enojada con la llegada de la adulta, por lo que las llenaba más y más de curiosidad.

\- Pues, si ese es el caso - Dijo Minegasaki a Godou - La verdad esperaba hablar con usted - Dijo la adulta.

- **[Rey, hay maneras más fáciles de hacer que la gente se rinda para algo] -** Dijo la voz del eterno victorioso a espaldas del rey, quien no lo miro, solo se limito a escuchar **\- [No logro comprender todo, pero si la mayoría, si usted desea que ella renuncie, debe tratarla de una buena manera, además de hacerla caer a sus pies con miedo y lealtad, como si fuera un rey de verdad, que eso es, usted que es la justicia y la victoria, siga mis pasos y obtendrás la victoria]** \- Dijo tan tranquilo y animado, pero con un tono de poder que doblegaría a cualquier humano.

\- Pasé - Dijo Godou a la hermosa adulta, quien miro a Godou, quien había relajado su rostro - Estaba por servir el desayuno, para no ser descortés, pasé y coma con nosotros, aparte escuchare lo que ya me ha dicho en ocasiones pasadas - Dijo Godou con un tono neutral, cosa que impresiono a la adulta y a las niñas en su espalda.

\- Onii-chan, hablas en serio - Pregunto incrédula su hermana menor, pero su hermano mayor únicamente dijo.

\- No importa, no creo que se vaya a quedar mucho - Y guió a la hermosa mujer a la sala, donde las demás jóvenes se fueron a sentar, a su vez, Godou fue a la cocina.

Quedando en un aire algo incomoda en la sala.

* * *

El rey quien había escuchado al dios de la victoria miraba los ingredientes en la cocina.

\- Que pretendes con esto, Verethragna - Pregunto el rey a la manifestación de sus derechos divinos, quien con una sonrisa respondió a la duda de su asesino.

 **\- [En el mundo humano, aquellos con poder buscan callar a los débiles, incluso algunos buscaban su unión a ellos, debido a su naturaleza amable, eres del 2do tipo] -** Empezó a explicar el dios al hijo de humano - **[Por eso, la mejor manera de obtener esa victoria sobre aquella mujer, es doblegarla a tus pies, que se vuelva, una esclava por así decirlo, pero para eso, un rey debe saber cómo convencer a los débiles y más si son mensajeros enemigos, les prometían comida, gloria y mujeres, ella es una mujer así que lo último no sirve...] -** Incluso sin poder terminar, el rey detuvo al dios.

\- Espera un momento, como que soy un esclavista, no soy para nada como eso, en todo caso, busco parecerme a un rey amable y misericordioso antes que un esclavista - Dijo el rey a su dios amigo.

 **\- [Calla, un rey no decide el tipo en el cual se convierte, las acciones que toma es lo que lo clasifican, así que calla y déjame terminar] -** Dijo el dios a su asesino en un tipo de infantil puchero, entonces suspiró y continuó con su explicación **\- [Aquella mujer debe de caer ante tus pies de algún modo, para personas como tú y su destino como "Héroes de Acero", el ser rodeados y su suerte con las mujeres, son inalcanzables por otros héroes, por lo que, la comida servida por tus manos, las palabras que uses y la forma que actúes, será la llave para la Victoria contra esa mujer, así que cocina y obtén la victoria en tu camino] -** Ordenó Verethragna a Godou a la vez que suspiraba.

\- Sabes, no soy tan bueno como Liliana o Yuri en la cocina, en realidad poco se sobre los platillos que hago, usualmente puedo comer una comida duradera durante más de 1 semana - Dijo el rey al fantasma del dios de la victoria.

 **\- [No importa, aquel que busca la victoria la obtendrá sin dudas, no busques cosas como sentido común, únicamente guíate de tus instintos, eres un rey, aquello que tus manos toquen será suficiente para que te adoren, has algo sencillo, de ser posible, te ayudare con lo que pueda] -** Dijo des-preocupadamente el joven niño al rey de manera calmada y tranquila, parecía que poco le importaba en realidad lo que pudiera pasar.

\- No creo que pueda objetar contra eso - Dijo Godou conociendo la actitud de Verethragna tras su corto encuentro en Cardeña.

* * *

Ya había pasado el tiempo necesario, el rey salió con un desayuno simple, pero aquella simpleza era como un tesoro, un Omelette con tocino y pan junto con un juego y un café, todo de manera ordenada, con solo verlo, las mujeres se sorprendieron, todo lucía entre común y un tesoro gastronómico hecho por un gran chef, por algún motivo, aquello lucía superior a lo que Godou lograba hacer antes.

\- Entonces - El que habló fue el rey, a quien se dirigía, era obviamente a la urbanista, quien dejó de mirar el plato y pasó al hombre de la casa - Querías hablarnos del edificio que tu empresa busca hacer, y quieres que vendamos este terreno para que lo construyan aquí, acaso me equivoco - Pregunto el rey a la hermosa mujer quien sonrió.

\- Efectivamente, esa es la forma tranquila de decirlo, aunque preferimos que solo se retirarán, ya que el proyecto de [Garden Residence] sería muy bueno para este lugar de Tokio - Dijo ella con una bella sonrisa en su cara, aunque las chicas ya vieron de donde venía la hostilidad a esa mujer.

\- Lamento informar que eso no pasara - Dijo Godou quien agarró su trinche y su cuchillo y corto un pedazo de su Omelette, donde salió una ligera capa amarilla, además de que el olor se extendió en el lugar, de manera sencilla, pero golpeaba el sentido del olfato, haciendo incapaz la tarea de dejar ese olor, Godou mordió su comida y luego miro a la urbanista - No pienso dejar que el hogar de mi abuela sea utilizado por esa estúpida razón, pero, ya que se ha tomado la molestia de intentarlo en más de una ocasión, debo de admitir que me impresiona, pero - Dijo mirando a los ojos de la joven mujer, pero Minegasaki se puso de la nada nerviosa, ante la mirada analítica y algo salvaje del joven, como si fuera una bestia salvaje, de cierta manera era intimidante y algo... ¿atractiva? - Coma, la invite a desayunar y hablar del tema, si no come, me sentiría muy mal - Dijo el rey con una sádica sonrisa, acto que lo volvía incluso más intimidante, cosa que las demás niñas notaron.

La urbanista, intentando alejar su mirada de aquel joven y su salvaje mirada, que analizaba su cuerpo, pasó a la comida servida por el joven, aquel Omelette que debía ser de menor calidad que la de un chef profesional, pero aquel embriagador aroma era diferente a lo que esperaba, su nariz y su estomago pedían aquella pieza de comida.

Cortando un pedazo de aquel Omelette, noto lo fácil que fue cortarlo, suave y frágil, saliendo de una de las esquinas, una capa amarilla, aquella fragancia llenó su nariz, aquel aroma era embriagante, teniendo su mano entre escasos centímetros de su boca, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no lograba mover su mano para comer aquel plato, no entendía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía ante esa comida de 4ta clase, no podía mover su mano.

\- Si no lo come, no lograra sentir su sabor, o es acaso que la dama desea ser alimentada, ja, a su edad y quiere ser mimada, yare yare, aunque bueno, siempre se ha dicho que las mujeres gustan de ser tratadas como princesas, así que, debería acaso pararme y darle de comer - Pregunto con su sádica pero ahora irónica sonrisa en su peligroso rostro, aquellas palabras y aquellas expresiones, ante la vista de sus amantes y su hermana, aquella forma de Godou era desconocida, aunque la invitada, Minegasaki estuviera con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara, la cual estaba enfadada, pero con una expresión muy infantil, que le daba un toque muy lindo a su persona.

\- No digas idioteces, estaba preparándome para el mal sabor que iba a tener, eso es todo, además, una mujer adulta como yo, no piensa en esas tonterías de cuentos de hadas - Dijo aquella mujer, a la vez que metió el corte del Omelette a su boca.

De la nada sintió una oleada de sabor, escondido entre la capa del huevo, un sabor de queso con jamón, pero había algo oculto, un sabor de carne combinado con algo sutil pero picante sabor, que se grababa en su garganta de manera suave, mientras lo demás era pasado de manera sencilla, casi como si se derritiera, cada mordisco era de pura majestuosidad, no se comparaba con nada que hubiera comido, era como si, un joven rey estuviera otorgando un festín por su mano.

[Minegasaki rodeada de múltiples comidas y a su lado, un joven cuyo rostro era desconocido a su lado ordenando la mejor comida con un anillo de bodas en su mano, hincado ante Minegasaki]

Cuando acabó su pedazo, su respiración era algo agitada, sus mejillas de una tonalidad rosada, su mirada suavizada, aquella mujer madura, estaba actuando de una manera diferente, como si algo la hubiera cambiado, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y vulnerabilidad.

\- Qué es lo que tiene el platillo - Pregunto aquella mujer de manera sutil, no parecía tener suficiente energía para hablar de manera fuerte.

\- Nada, únicamente que dentro del Omelette, había queso y jamón, además de que puse un poco de salchichas y para maximizar el sabor puse pimienta, además de que utilice un queso algo añejo para darle un buen sabor - Dijo el rey con simpleza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café - Pero regresando a la plática - Dijo Godou con su sonrisa sádica en cara - No pienso dar este lugar a nadie, olvídate de eso, además, si prometes no volver a este lugar por algo estúpido como eso, te recompensare muy bien - Dijo con una seductora voz y con una sonrisa pícara en su cara, ruborizando de gran manera a la mujer.

\- ¿Que piensa darme? - Pregunto nerviosa al ver la mirada algo lujuriosa pero muy peligrosa en la cara de Godou.

\- Buena pregunta, ¿Que sera esa recompensa? - Pregunto Godou sin cambiar su mirada.

La joven adulta solo cerró los ojos y volvió a su comida, la cual comía con total gusto.

Las niñas, interesadas por el sabor de la comida y tras saber que tenía, al dar un probado, todo su cuerpo sintió lo mismo que Minegasaki, sintiendo todo el sabor de la cocina, algo que no se esperaban de Godou.

* * *

Tras un rato, la urbanista estaba fuera, había prometido olvidar aquel lugar para hacer la construcción de su lujoso edificio, cosa que alegró a su hermana, pero ella como las jóvenes amantes del rey, miraban con sorpresa a Godou, aquella forma de actuar no era común en él.

\- Bien, no regresare para usar este lugar para la construcción - Dijo Minegasaki confirmando los deseos del rey, quien sonrió irónicamente ante las palabras de la urbanista - Con esto me retiro - Dijo con la intención de marcharse, mientras aquella esencia de la comida dada por el rey, resonaba en la garganta de la mujer.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes de marcharse, como prometí, debo dar una buena recompensa - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, entonces...

 _ **[KISS][CHUU~~]**_

Los labios de la mujer fueron robados por los labios del rey, aquella joven mujer abrió lo ojos ante esa repentina acción, para cerrarlos y disfrutar aquel lujurioso beso.

Al separar sus bocas, una ligera cuerda de saliva, era lo único que unía sus bocas, entonces el rey dijo con su sonrisa irónica aun en su cara.

\- Que tenga un buen viaje - Ante esas palabras, la joven adulta asintió muy sonrojada y tímida, luego se marchó a paso rápido, entonces Godou miro a sus esposas y su hermana, quienes lo miraban con ira - No se pongan esa cara, aunque los celos les queden bien, no es bueno, solo cumplí con mi palabra, no hay nada de qué enojarse, luego puedo compensarlas también - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara, sonrojando a las féminas - Que esperan, la maratón de películas no ha terminado, regresemos.

Pero debido a que nadie lo podía ver, salvo el cambiado Godou, en su espalda estaba un joven de 15 años riendo a carcajadas, mirando el espectáculo que pasaba delante de él, mientras decía.

- **Y pensar que esta es la forma de actuar de mi asesino con el poder del _[Joven]_ , jajaja, que interesante -** Dijo aquel que una vez poseyó las 10 encarnaciones, las [Warlord Persian], Verethragna, quien había activado su octava encarnación, [El Joven], quien quitó la moral de Godou y mostró su verdadero ser.

Verethragna sonrió al ver a su asesino obteniendo la victoria, a su vez, los recuerdos del poco tiempo en que se conocieron, una sonrisa nostálgica estaba ahora en su apuesto rostro.

* * *

En aquella tarde, tras liberarse de los efectos del joven, Godou fue reprendido por su hermana, Shizuka, y por su esposa Japonesa, Mariya Yuri, aunque porque Godou actuó de esa manera, era aún un misterio, por lo que Erika y Liliana intentaban determinar qué causó todo aquello, a su vez, su abuelo hizo una llamada.

\- Que pasa abuelo - Pregunto Shizuka al más grande de los Kusanagis, quien contesto, pero debido a que Shizuka era quien portaba el celular, nadie más escuchaba nada - Que te irás de nuevo de viaje - Dijo incrédula Shizuka ante las palabras de su abuelo, cosa que sorprendió a los demás - Qué te pase a Onii-chan... esta bien - Dijo con algo de duda.

\- Que pasa abuelo - Pregunto Godou a su abuelo, quien estaba en alguna parte del mundo.

\- "Nee Godou, ya pensaste que quieres ser de grande" - Pregunto Ichirou a quien tenía su talento para las mujeres.

\- En realidad no - Dijo Godou con simpleza, además de ser bateador, no tenía otra meta en mente - Porque preguntas ahora - Pregunto ahora él, ya que no era normal preguntar cosa como esas.

\- "Cuando comí tu comida, pensé, "Sería un grandioso Chef", porque no lo intentas" - Pregunto Ichirou a su nieto.

\- Porque presiento que esas palabras ya tienen una respuesta que no es de mi boca - Pregunto el rey a su abuelo con desconfianza.

\- "Apenas empiezan las clases, iras a la mejor escuela culinaria de Japón, **_[Totsuki Academy]_** , así que estudia todo lo que puedas sobre gastronomía, o de lo contrario, no estarás en una escuela el próximo semestre" - Dijo su abuelo mientras dio una risa y colgó el celular.

Godou se quedó callado mientras miraba la nada, Shizuka le pregunto que paso y Godou le contó sobre la idea de su abuelo y que iba a entrar a una escuela culinaria, lo que sorprendió a Shizuka, como a las amantes del rey, mientras suspiraba con pesar al ver las cosas que ocurrían sin su consentimiento.

Como nota al margen, Verethragna, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, empezó a reír y apoyar a Ichirou con lo de la comida.

Godou solo suspiro mientras maldecía a su abuelo y a la conciencia divina en su espalda por sus problemas, pero ya decidido, solo podía estudiar para entrar a la escuela culinaria No. 1 de todo su reino.

* * *

 _ **AFTERWORD.**_

* * *

 ** _Y con esto termino el capítulo de este nuevo Fic._**

 ** _La verdad, para este fic, fue pura coincidencia, pues aunque no lo tenía planeado de antemano, la inspiración llegó de manera sutil a mi cabeza, cuando estaba por terminar un fic de Campione y estaba leyendo Shokugeki no Souma, recordé y me pregunte algo a la vez._**

 ** _"No hubo una novela de Campione donde se hablo de la comida" y tras volver a ver las novelas, donde en el Tomo 12 encontré mi respuesta._**

 ** _La batalla contra el ancestro divino, Saturno, hizo su aparición, durante el periodo donde Saturno alteró las memorias del rey demonio y sus concubinas, sino hasta la visita de Godou a su hermana jurada, se habló sobre la comida preparada o la detallaron vagamente._**

 ** _Así que tomando eso, me planteé la idea de, "Porqué no hacer al rey un chef y que vaya a tomar el 1er asiento" y llegue a este resultado._**

 ** _Debido a que en Shokugeki, Soma quiere superar a su padre, cambie eso a que, Verethragna desea la victoria de Godou en todo, desde las batallas hasta la cocina._**

 ** _Algunos se preguntaran porque la introducción del dios de la victoria del asesino de Japón, pues por 2 razones._**

 ** _La 1ra.- Porque siempre me ha gustado la relación que tuvo Godou y el Victorioso, incluso considero que fueron y serán grandes amigos, me hubiera gustado que Verethragna fuera un aliado de Godou, que se pasara a ser algo parecido a un Ancestro Divino, por eso lo puse como su mano derecha._**

 ** _La 2da.- Para que aquella parte retadora y algo pervertida de Godou sea liberada._**

 ** _Debido a que Verethragna es la manifestación de los poderes divinos de Godou, puede activar las habilidades que afecten a su cuerpo a su voluntad, como la cabra y su poder de telepatía, el joven, que libera la verdadera personalidad de Godou, el ave de caza y el toro, aumentando un poco su fuerza y velocidad y la habilidad de embestida del Jabalí._**

 ** _Una última cosa, es obvio por mi estilo de escritura, que no lograre sacar todo el jugo al anime/manga de Shokugeki, incluso no se si las combinaciones que haga estén bien, no soy un cocinero, he comido variadas comidas, pero al final, el sabor nace del chef y no del todo de los ingredientes, así que, incluso cosas que no se realmente si son buenas unidas, no lo sé, debido a que no soy cocinero, así que, espero que perdonen mi fallas en ese tema gastronómico._**

 ** _Lo bueno es que nadie intenta las rasetes en los fic`s, así que._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. La Batalla de Ingreso

_**Review:**_

 **Etherias LB:**

 _Pues no esperes más que el nuevo capítulo ya llegó, espero que lo disfrutes._

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Shokugeki no Soma, me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenecería, serían los Oc que cree y ponga en la historia, esta historia es con el fin de entretener a los fan´s, que disfruten el fic.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.- La Batalla de Entrada.**_

Ya habían terminado las vacaciones de verano, pronto, todo el mundo entraría a una nuevo ciclo escolar o a una nueva escuela, todo dependía de la situación, algunos entraran en escuelas con grandes capacidades físicas, otros con grandes intelectos, algunos puede que entraran por suerte, pero ahora, el rey de Japón se encontraba por entrar en la más grande y prestigiosa escuela de cocina del mundo.

La academia Totsuki, donde el rey quien gobierna sobre la victoria buscara obtener la posición más alta, entre todos los alumnos de la academia.

* * *

En una enorme mansión, del estilo occidental, una gran cantidad de Chefs se encontraban sentados en seiza, mirando a una hermosa dama probar sus platos, para saber el sabor o en que se puede mejorar, aquella persona quien poseía una habilidad increíble con su sentido del gusto.

Sentada y probando la comida, una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, no tan intenso como el de Erika, era largo y que llegaba hasta la espalda, unos rubios mechones protegían su frente y dos mechones que caían sobre los lados de su cara, con una ligera ondulación debajo de sus ojos, su blanca piel tan brillante y hermosa como la lana, sus ojos de un color morado exótico, su belleza era casi insuperable, pero era opacada por bellezas como Erika, Liliana, Yuri y Ena, usaba un traje de Chef, que remarcaba su esbelto cuerpo, su generoso busto, su delgada cintura y su perfecto trasero.

Su hermosos rostro, cuya belleza asombraba a muchas personas, estaba sentada, mientras agarro el último plato de comida servida para la de-gustación de diversos platillos de diferentes restaurantes en todo Japón.

Tomando un poco del caldo servido delante de ella, con un aura de elegancia digan de una dama, tomo el caldo poco a poco, con la clara intención saborear la comida, de tal forma que pudiera dar su opinión de aquella comida servida por el mismo chef.

Una vez que termino de probar aquel calado preparado para saber si era digno, lentamente paso por su garganta, dejando probar al paladar el sabor de aquel plato, bajando hasta su estomago, sintiendo diversos sentimientos.

[Se ve a la joven de cabello rubio en unas aguas termales, sentada con un ligero sonrojo en cara a su vez que su cuerpo era protegido por una toalla, pero delante de ella un Gorila de espalda blanca, que arruino el momento]

\- Sabe horrible - Dijo aquella joven con una melodiosa voz, a la vez que tiraba el plato caliente en la cabeza del chef que se lo trajo, entonces pasó su mirada a todos los chefs delante de ella - Es increíble que me traigan fracaso tras fracaso, además de ese último Zosui de ostras... aquello fue como, bañarse con un Gorila Occidental de Planicie - Ante esa declaración que un mortal cualquiera no lograría dar, los susurros salieron de la boca de los hombres - Omitiste uno de los pasos en la etapa de preparación - Ante esas palabras, el chef se quedó con algo de miedo ante la mirada de la joven - Se muy bien que tu grupo de restaurantes se esta expandiendo y que has intentado buscar una mejor eficiencia, pero, ¿Eso te da el derecho de manchar mi lengua con esa basura? - Ante la oscura mirada de la joven, el chef estaba temblando de miedo, como los demás, quienes rápidamente se arrodillaron con sus cabezas en el suelo.

\- Nuestras más grandes disculpas, Erina-Ojuo-Sama - Dijeron todos los Chefs ante aquella joven de nombre Erina.

* * *

Delante de sus ojos, un enorme terreno, que no era más que el tamaño de uno de los más grandes castillos del mundo, en 5 partes, varios edificios con abundante naturaleza, en un espacio que únicamente un millonario podía tener, estaba el rey con sus 4 esposas en su espalda.

Godou y Yuri tenían una mirada sorprendida del lugar, no se creían algo como eso, era obvio que no esperaban algo como eso, Ena estaba algo intranquila, no era de las personas que gustaran de ese tipo de lugares, Erika y Liliana no estaban tan sorprendidas y actuaban con suma normalidad.

\- Viejo - Gritó el rey al teléfono tras marcar a su abuelo - Que pasa con este lugar, porque todas las personas tienen consigo guardaespaldas y mayordomos, me siento fuera de lugar - Preguntó el rey a su abuelo con un gran tono de presión o sorpresa.

 _\- "No te lo dije" -_ Dijo con sorpresa Ichirou - _"La Academia Totsuki, es la mejor escuela de cocina en el mundo, solo un 10% se gradúa de ese lugar, así que esfuérzate para pasar tu vida escolar en ese lugar, no te preocupes te mandare dinero cada tiempo" -_ Dijo el abuelo antes de colgar, dejando a su nieto con un enojo pasajero, así era su abuelo.

\- Y pensar que estudiaría en un lugar como este - Dijo Godou al mirar su escuela, entonces suspirar con pesadez.

\- **Que tiene de malo, de hecho esto es muy bueno** \- Dijo una voz en su espalda, una voz que nadie salvo por Godou podía escuchar - **Muestrale a aquellos con "poder", que hay un rey en esta tierra, muestra-les a los alumnos que el rey ha llegado a tomar la victoria y se rodeado por mujeres hermosas como un verdadero héroe** \- Dijo divertido el dios de la victoria al joven asesino de dioses.

\- "Eso último sobraba" - Respondió mentalmente el rey a su divino amigo.

* * *

En la sala de la mansión al estilo oriental, la joven de nombre Nakiri Erina, caminaba rumbo a su siguiente lugar, entonces en su espalda, una joven seguía a la hermosa dama de rubio cabello.

Una hermosa joven de la misma edad que Erina, su cabello de una tonalidad violeta corto que llegaba hasta el final del cuello, su blanca piel era muy hermosa, además de sus llamativos ojos de exótico color violeta brillante, su rostro era lindo, aunque fácilmente opacable por personas como Erina o las mujeres del rey, aquella persona que usaba una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, de un chaleco azul oscuro con los finales en blanco, con una corbata roja, además de una falda marrón con líneas más claras y unos cuadros blancos, esa vestimenta era el uniforme de la academia Totsuki, aquella joven llevaba una tabla.

\- Entonces Hisako, que trabajo tengo que hacer ahora - Pregunto la dama de rubio cabello a la joven que caminaba en su espalda.

\- Aquí tiene - Dijo ella con una monótona voz, entregando la tabla a Erina.

\- ¿Juzgar los platillos de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso? - Dijo al ver su tarea - Así que tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas ya que estoy dentro de la directiva ahora - Dijo con algo de sarcasmo - Me cambiare antes de ir ahí - Dijo Erina caminando rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Caminando por la entrada, el rey con sus 4 esposas a sus lados, las pláticas sobre esta escuela eran normales, aunque únicamente fueran a salir como chefs al graduarse de esta escuela, no cambiaba nada el hecho de que su vida era alado del rey, así que no era nada malo, aunque Yuri y Liliana no lo dijeran tan directamente como Ena y Erika.

\- Pero pensar que me metería en esta escuela, de forma tan absurda... incluso lo que pasé para no tener problemas, incluso cuando terminaba mi batalla contra Sun Wukong... - Dijo Godou quien estaba con una enorme vena en la cabeza, podría ser que su enfado contenido fuera liberado poco a poco, entonces.

 _ **[GOLPE][PATADA][SACUDIDA][AGITACIÓN]**_

El rey, quien había sacado algo de frustración de la actual situación había pateado un banco, sin fijarse que había un joven sentado en aquel lugar, cuando lo noto se alarmó, tampoco supo porque pateo el banco, no era de personas que desquita su ira golpeando algo.

\- Lo lamento, venía distraído - Dijo el rey con suma vergüenza de lo pasado, pero el joven lo miro con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No sé preocupe, la presión de querer entrar en la escuela es muy grande, es natural que uno se distraiga fácilmente - Dijo aquel joven de apariencia de niño rico, aunque no era tan pura como la de sus esposas, pues a Liliana y Erika, un aire de nobleza las rodeaba desde nacimiento, debido a su entrenamiento, Yuri y Ena poseían un aura de Yamato Nadeshiko - No te preocupes, siéntate - Dijo el joven al rey de manera cortés.

Godou miro un segundo al joven, que inesperadamente era una buena persona, ya que esperaba que fuera una de esas personas que no eran amables con personas de su calibre, aunque irónicamente, él era la persona más importante de todo Japón, aceptando la oferta se sentó a su lado, sus esposas y caballeros se pusieron a su lado.

\- Veo que su defensa es muy... llamativa, pero es posible que ellas lo ayuden en momentos correctos - Pregunto el joven adinerado al rey al mirar al hermoso grupo de féminas a la derecha de Godou.

\- Puede que no lo parezcan, pero son muy fuertes - Dijo el rey con suma verdad, aunque solamente fueran Erika, Liliana y Ena.

\- Bueno, aún así, es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Yoshiaki Nikaido, y estoy esperando al examen de ingreso, mi familia posee un restaurante de comida francesa - Dijo aquel joven con suma amabilidad - Aunque claro, todas las personas en este lugar son personas con historial culinario, incluso aquellos 2 - Dijo el millonario señalando a 2 jóvenes frente a los 2, sentados en diferentes bancas - el de la derecha tiene una larga cadena de restaurantes y el de la izquierda, su familia provee a Kanto mariscos, es natural que muchas personas relacionadas con la comida venga a esta escuela - Tomando un sorbe de su té, miro al rey - Y como se llama el restaurante del cual vienes - Pregunto con calma el joven, pero Godou puso una mirada complicada, confundiendo al joven.

\- En realidad no tengo nada relacionado con la industria culinaria, la mayor parte de lo que sé me lo enseñó mi abuelo, quien era maestro del folklore, pero debido a que le gusto mi comida me metió en esta escuela sin escuchar mi opinión - Dijo con un suspiro - Bueno, no busco ser un gran chef, pero ya que lo intentó, ¿porque no intentarlo?, si cree que mi comida es lo suficientemente buena... porque no apostar por ello, es lo que pensé - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

El joven millonario noto aquella sonrisa, era bastante irónica pero cálida, apostaba que si fuera mujer, se habría enamorado a 1ra vista, incluso estaba algo sonrojado, no esperaba palabras tan conmovedoras de un joven de su edad.

\- Ya veo - Dijo el millonario - Y de que trabaja su familia - Pregunto curioso de la vida del rey.

\- Mis padres trabajan en compañías grandes, aunque no es nada tan especial, no es que fuéramos personas muy adineradas... probablemente - Dijo eso último dudoso, al conocer las posibilidades de su abuelo y una hermosa joven de gran fama, pero entonces.

 ** _[PATADA]_**

El rey fue alejado del banco con una patada, dejándolo caer en el suelo, entonces miró al joven quien hasta hace un momento, había sido amable con él.

\- Como te atreves... - Dijo despacio - Como te atreves, un plebeyo como tú a sentarse a mi lado - Gritó ahora, molestando a Godou, mientras que Yuri se agacho para ver al rey, mirando molesta al millonario - Basura inútil, esta es la Academia Totsuki, solo los mejores en la industria de la comida pueden entrar en este lugar, una persona que no tiene el poder o el estatus digno de este lugar, es imposible que entre y solo porque su abuelo lo felicitó, que patético motivo, tu abuelo y tú, son sólo una tontería - Ante esas palabras, la mirada de Godou se mostró enojado, bien podían burlarse de él cuantas veces desearan, no le importaba, pero hablar mal de su familia, era otra cosa, cuando estaba por pararse, Yuri se le adelantó.

\- Como se atreve a decir tales cosas, es cierto que Kusanagi-sama no es una persona adinerada y creció como un simple ciudadano, pero es una persona sumamente amable y responsable, en quien se puede confiar, siempre piensa en los demás, Godou-san no es una persona como la que usted habla, personas que no aceptan a otras por ser diferentes, son los verdaderos ignorantes, animales, personas como usted nunca podrán igualar a Godou-san - Dijo de manera seria la Hime-Miko entrenada para ser una perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko.

\- Déjalo Yuri - Dijo Godou parándose y limpiándose el polvo, entonces miró al niño rico - No te haré nada, pero si vuelves a insultar a mi familia... **LO PAGARÁS CARO** \- Dijo el rey con un tono muy bajo pero capaz de ser escuchado por los oídos del niño rico quien tembló y de Ena, quien se sorprendió por la voz del rey.

Entonces los 5 caminaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen de ingreso, aunque los insultos a Godou murmuraban por todas partes, molestando a las esposas del rey.

Entrando al lugar indicado, los 5 llegarían rápidamente al lugar indicado.

* * *

Tras un tiempo, la sala se llenó, Godou y sus 4 esposas, a la vez, el espíritu o manifestación de sus poderes, Verethragna, estaba en su espalda, entonces de la nada, la hermosa joven de rubio cabello de nombre Erina apareció con su asistente, trayendo la atención de todo el mundo, entonces la hermosa dama dijo.

\- Bienvenidos postulantes para la entrada de secundaría, yo seré la examinadora de los exámenes de entrada a la academia Totsuki - Dijo de manera directa y sin rodeos, pero a Godou la pareció increíble que una alumna fuera la supervisora, aunque todas las demás personas, exceptuando las esposas del rey, parecían preocupadas - ¿La directiva nos mandó reglas? - Pregunto Erina a Hisako, quien miró la tableta que tenía en mano.

\- Dice - Empezó a leer las reglas dictadas por la directiva Hisako - "Los postulantes serán entrevistados en grupos de 10, según su solicitud de entrada, luego pasarán a la práctica y prepararan 3 platillos, quienes aprueben..." - No pudo continuar, pues el suspiro que salió de la boca Erina se lo impidió, entonces todo el mundo pasó su vista a la hermosa joven de rubia cabellera, que no era Erika.

\- Que aburrido - Ante ese comentario, muchos estaban más nerviosos que antes, entonces la belleza rubia dijo - Traigan el área de trabajo - Y como si fuera la orden de un rey, Hisako rápidamente la busco.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver como habían traído varios ingredientes delante de todos ellos, por lo que esperaban las instrucciones de su instructora sobre que se va a hacer para el examen, entonces Erina se acerco a la mesa de comida, a su vez, todas las personas la miraron.

Aquella hermosa joven, quien se movió con delicadeza y elegancia, llegó a la barra de ingredientes y los miro a todos, entonces su mano pasó a un huevo, lo tomo y miró a las personas en su espalda, con algo de arrogancia.

\- Huevo - Dijo ella, provocando toda la atención en el ingrediente - El ingrediente principal es huevo, preparen un platillo, solo aquellos que logran sorprender a mi paladar, podrán aprobar - Dijo Erina con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero todos los pasantes expertos en la cocina, tenían una mirada aterrada al escuchar esas palabras - Además - Y como si fuera una serpiente, una sonrisa cruel, que únicamente Godou y sus esposas vieron en Athena, Erika dijo con una melodiosa voz - Aquellos que quieran cancelar su postulación y retirarse... solo tienen dentro del próximo minuto.

De la nada, el lugar quedó en un ligero segundo, cuando la manecilla se movió al 2do, todo el mundo empezó a correr, mientras se rendía de la prueba de entrada a la secundaria mientras corrían fuera del cuarto, pero confundido, Godou tomo al niño rico a quien había sido amable y luego lo que esperaba que fuera.

\- Que pasa, porque todo el mundo se rinde - Pregunto el rey, quien buscaba la victoria en todo lo que enfrentara.

\- No sabes quien es ella - Pregunto el joven adinerado.

\- Se te olvida que no soy una persona introducida en el mundo de la gastronomía, no se quien es - Dijo el rey con una mirada de "no lo recuerdas", entonces el joven adinerado habló.

\- Ella es Nakiri Erina, la persona con el paladar más fino del mundo, la lengua divina/de dios - Dijo el adinerado al joven rey - Los bebés normalmente tardan hasta los 2 primeros años de vida, pero ella dijo su primera palabra a los 3 meses - Dijo y Godou como sus esposas imaginaron a Erina diciendo "Esta insípida" con suma facilidad, causándoles una gota que caía por su nuca - Debido a su talento latente, desde muy joven fue puesta a trabajar como catadora de la mejor comida del mundo, todos los peces gordos de la industria culinaria son sus clientes - Dijo aquel joven que trataba de correr y alejarse del lugar - Si ella te clasifica como un inútil sin talento, tu vida en la industria culinaria acabara para siempre - Godou lo soltó y este se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Ustedes que creen - Pregunto el rey a sus hermosas compañeras, quienes se miraron y Liliana respondió.

\- Magia sin duda - Fue la respuesta más obvia que pudieron sacar - Incluso si es posible que una persona nazca con un paladar sensible, aún hay limites de cuanto, pero si es magia de reforzamiento sensorial en el paladar, es posible que encuentre todo lo que lleva una comida, incluso describir todo tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Entonces Totsuki es un área del comité de recopilación histórica? - Pregunto Godou algo sorprendido ante la revelación de las chicas.

\- No lo creo - Dijo Yuri con tranquilidad en su voz - Amakasu-san nunca dijo nada sobre este lugar antes y nunca hemos tenido una sola pizca de información, aunque puede que tengan línea de magos o Mitos, puede que sus ancestro lo fueran y actualmente dejaran la magia y pasaran a una vida normal en el mundo de la gastronomía - Dijo Yuri de manera simple, donde todos pudieron entender las palabras de la bella hime-miko.

\- Pues si son o no magos o si ya se retiraron, solo debemos continuar adelante y luego usar la autoridad absoluta de Godou y sabremos todo - Dijo Erika sin preocupaciones - Así que solo pasemos la prueba y ya - Dijo con calma y confianza digna de ella.

\- "Pero... podrá siquiera cocinar algo bien" - Fue el pensamiento de Godou como de Liliana, Yuri y Verethragna.

\- Al parecer no había más que inútiles en esta sala, no puedo perder mi tiempo con gente como esa - Dijo arrogantemente Erina, sin ver al rey y sus 4 esposas que estaban delante de ella - Pero con esto acabamos las tareas del día de hoy, ¿verdad, Hisako? - Pregunto Erina y la joven de cabello violeta asintió en afirmación - Bien, ahora iré a probar nuevas recetas en mi residencia - Dijo aquello y entonces el rostro de Hisako se sonrojo.

\- "Las nuevas recetas de Erina-sama" - Pensó mientras ponía una ridícula sonrisa.

\- ¿Que pasa Hisako, pareces hambrienta? - Dijo Erina con una serpentina sonrisa en su cara.

\- Eh... yo... no... eh - Lamentablemente Hisako no podía decir nada coherente en esa situación.

\- ¿Acaso quieres tener el privilegio de probar mi comida? - Ante esa pregunta Hisako dejo de mirar a Erina y respondió.

\- Cla-claro - Con un ligero tartamudeo respondió.

\- Vaya, Hisako, eres muy desvergonzada - Dijo Erina a su secretaría.

\- Lo lamento mucho - Dijo ella aunque no pareciera según su voz.

\- Pero antes, debemos de informarle a la Directiva, que nadie paso el examen de admisión - Dijo Erina y Hisako acepto, pero entonces una voz sonó que las libero el trance.

\- Lamento arruinar el... "rosado momento" de "Girls Meets Girls" o lo que sea, pero, aparte del huevo, no hay otra restricción sobre el platillo ¿verdad? - Pregunto una voz ajena a las 2 damas, quienes miraron delante de ellas - Además, no es un poco cruel que digan que nadie pasó, cuando no han probado la comida aún.

Las 2 jóvenes miraron al dueño de esa voz, encontrando a un joven si bien no era muy guapo, tenía cierto encanto, de unos 16 años, un alborotado cabello negro y de una tez negra, de unos ojos como caramelo, usaba una ropa casual de jóvenes de clase media, aquel joven era quien interrumpió a las 2 jóvenes en su momento.

En su espalda, estaban 4 jóvenes niñas muy hermosas cada una.

La 1ra era una joven de descendencia oriental, su largo cabello rubio-rojizo (según las novelas), de una blanca y brillante piel, de unos orbes exóticos color morado, brillantes como piedras preciosas, su rostro demostraba la elegancia que tenía y poseía un aura de nobleza, usaba una camisa roja de manga corta que dejaba notar su generoso busto, como sus delgadas caderas, unos pantalones de vestir negros que resaltaban su bien formado trasero, aquella hermosa joven, era como una exótica flor, que debía ser el centro de atención, que llamaba la vista de todas las personas, esa persona era Erika.

A su lado, de un hermoso, largo y lacio cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo, su pálida piel como la nieve, tan pura y hermosa que difícilmente podría pasar desapercibido, pues era como de un cuento de hadas, unos ojos azules como el inmenso mar, un inocente y dulce rostro, que denotaba una infantil belleza y encanto, con una camisa azul de manga corta con los finales negros, un suéter delgado de manga larga color negro y una capucha sin poner, una falda negra algo corta y unas medias blancas con unos zapatos negros de tacón corto, aunque a comparación de su rival, no poseía un cuerpo muy deslumbrante, su encanto permaneció con ella, un encanto único, aquella joven era como un hada plateada, tan inocente y frágil en apariencia, pero tan fuerte y elegante como un águila, además de ser la gran chambelán del rey, esa era Liliana.

Luego, una joven de descendencia Japonesa, de un largo y lacio cabello castaño, al final atado con una tela verde, con unos mechones largos cayendo a los lados de su cara, atados con una tela del mismo color, aquella joven de una piel blanca como el más jugoso de los melocotones, unos orbes de color cafés tan puros y hermosos, su rostro inocente y tímido, como una dama de alta sociedad, usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes sencillo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además de un ligero sombrero, su rostro tenía un ligero tono carmesí en ellas, pero incluso aquello, era algo que combinaba con su aura de Yamato Nadeshiko, a comparación de las otras 2, su encanto no era tan llamativo, era como una hermosa flor que ligeramente destacaba de las otras, pero con la belleza de cautivar a quien la viera, ella era Yuri.

La última era también Japonesa, de un largo y lacio cabello negro azabache, que llegaba un poco antes del final de la espalda, de una blanca piel tan brillante y hermosa como una perla brillante, de unos orbes rojos como el rubí o el vino, su rostro era hermoso y elegante, animado pero con un toque de encanto femenino maduro, como si de un milagro se tratase, no llevaba su uniforme de siempre, usando una camisa negra azabache que remarcaba un busto que competía con el de Erika, además de un ligero suéter negro con toques dorados en los finales, unos pantalones vaqueros negros que resaltaban su trasero, incluso unas botas color marrón, un encanto muy difícil de no notar, aquella joven que era como un mono, deslumbraba su belleza de mujer como la más hermosa flor de una florería, aquella encantadora joven que rivalizaba con Erika, era Ena.

Como una nota al margen, el vestuario usado por Ena en esa ocasión fue dado por Yuri y Liliana y Erika, para que dejara de usar aquel viejo uniforme y se viera mejor como una dama, cosa que hizo notar a Erika el encanto maximizado de Ena, la mujer que le igualaba en muchas cosas.

Como otra nota al margen, Ena se encontraba con su rey y las demás, pues la matriarca del clan Seishuuin, le dijo a Kaoru que liberara a su nieta y a la misma le ordenó ser más cercana al rey, y de ser posible, que lo lleve a la casa Seishuuin para conocerlo y darle la bendición y se unió al grupo después de los sucesos con Minegasaki.

Y como otra nota al margen, Godou pasó un infierno con su hermana con la llegada de Ena a su vida diaria.

\- Entonces, aparte de huevos, no hay otra restricción respecto a la comida, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Godou a la hermosa dama de rubio cabello y a la peli violeta delante de él.

\- Así es - Dijo Erina al joven - "En serio piensan retarme, las chicas en su espalda, parecen que pueden preparar buena comida, pero él..." - Pensó al ver a las esposas del rey y luego al rey mismo - Pero estas seguro de retar a mi lengua, aún puedes retirarte, es obvio que no lograrás sorprender a mi... - Sin poder terminar, los dedos del rey detuvieron el movimiento de los suaves labios de la examinadora, quien miro al rey, pero debido a la altura, Erina tuvo que levantar su mirada al joven delante de ella.

\- Una catadora como usted y además examinadora, debe de cumplir su trabajo, por eso el probar la comida es importante, sé lo dije ¿no?, el que haya despreciado la comida sin antes probarla es algo cruel, incluso en aquellos que no lo aparentan, el poder nace - Dijo el rey, repitiendo las palabras que el dios de la victoria le indicaba - Como hombre, mi deber es continuar, como guerrero es pelear, y como vencedor, mi trabajo es aplastar a mis enemigos, por eso no puedo retractarme ahora, joven dama que desciende del linaje de la tierra, mi [Acero] cazara su corazón y su paladar, en nombre del sol y de mi victoria, haré que su lengua pruebe la cocina de los cielos - Como si hipnotizara a la dama delante de él, Erina se sonrojo y sus ojos pasaron únicamente a los orbes del joven.

Era un plebeyo, como un perro que desconocía el valor de una joya, ese pensamiento eran de Erina, pero su corazón se agitaba violentamente, sus ojos se perdían en la vista de los del rey, su cuerpo no se movía y ella no podía alejar sus ojos del rey, se sentía misteriosamente aturdida en ese momento, su corazón se sentía como si en cualquier momento se detendría o que se saldría de su pecho.

\- Aléjate - Gritó rápidamente Hisako al rey, quien se movió de donde estaba, quedando delante de Hisako y sacando del trance a Erina- Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando - Pregunto con enojo en su voz, pero Godou se rasco la espalda de la cabeza con una risa nerviosa - Ella es la mejor de la división de secundaría, la más joven de los diez asientos de Totsuki, el mayor órgano que toma las decisiones dentro de la escuela, Nakiri Erina-sama - Dijo Hisako al rey con gran enojo, pero el rey asintió entendiendo que era una persona importante.

\- Disculpe, una pregunta - Dijo Erika con levantando la mano, y entonces las chicas y el rey miraron a la caballero No. 1 de Kusanagi Godou - ¿Que es eso de los diez asientos? - Pregunto Erika y las demás chias asintieron teniendo esa duda en mente.

\- En la escuela, quienes lideran el poder, son el director, como el más grande de toda la escuela, debajo de él, están los diez asientos, los mejores alumnos de 1ro, 2do o 3er año que han demostrado sus habilidades, dependiendo del número, es la capacidad que tiene el chef, la meta de los chefs/alumnos de la escuela es a ser el 1er asiento, debajo de ellos los profesores, esos son los diez asientos de Totsuki - Respondió Erina a Erika.

\- Ya veo . Dijo Erika antes de poner una sonrisa que Godou conocía muy bien y eso solo indicaba que la iba a pasar muy mal - Entonces, una vez entremos, Godou - Dijo la 1ra esposa apuntando a su rey, quien volteo a mirarla - Usted debe de llegar al 1er asiento pase lo que pase, de esa manera, yo, Erika Brandelli, tomaré el asiento No.2 y estaré a su lado como es debido, como la pareja de chefs mejor graduada en esta escuela - Dijo Erika de manera tan fácil y arrogante, que dejó impresionadas a Erina y Hisako.

\- El 1er asiento ¿eh? - Dijo Ena con una sonrisa - Conociendo a su majestad, Ena piensa que es muy posible que no tarde en llegar a ese lugar, después de todo, el es él tipo de persona que termina conociendo y tomando el lugar de los más fuertes, Ena incluso diría que no tardaría mucho en tomarlo - Dijo con simpleza la hime de la espada - Aunque quien tomará y se sentara al lado de Godou, seremos Yuri y yo al final - Dijo Ena con confianza, sonrojando a Yuri.

\- Ena-san no diga ese tipo de cosas - Dijo Yuri muy roja por el comentario de su amiga de la infancia - Aunque puede ser verdad, Godou-san es Godou-san después de todo, que termine en una batalla por el 1er asiento tan pronto no suena a una locura en verdad - Dijo la Yamato Nadeshiko con un ligero suspiro.

\- Aunque es más probable que empiece con un asiento perteneciente a una mujer que caiga por sus encantos, ya que, Godou-san es ese tipo de persona, que al enamorar a alguien, termina siendo un gran problema - Dijo Liliana recordando a cierta diosa Loli peli plateada de nombre Athena y su "pago" a Godou por Perseo.

\- Ciertamente - Dijeron Ena y Yuri unísomanete, aunque Erika no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo con su compañera.

\- Oh vamos, yo no soy ese tipo de persona - Dijo Godou a las chicas con quienes pasaba mucho tiempo - Además, no soy un encantador de chicas como mi abuelo - Se defendió el rey de sus caballero - Como sea, no importa si empezamos a cocinar ¿verdad? - Pregunto el rey a las 2 jóvenes quienes negaron, entonces los 5 buscaron los ingredientes que usarían.

Pero mientras miraba eso, Hisako le pasó a Erina, las hojas de inscripción de cada uno de los que participaron, pensando que las chicas pasarían, Godou era únicamente quien pensaba no tenía oportunidad de pasar su prueba.

\- Erika Brandelli, hija de una familia noble de Italia - Empezó a leer la información de Erika dejada para la inscripción - Su familia es conocida por su línea de sangre con los caballeros templarios de la edad media, hermosa y talentosa en todo, además de ser... ¡la 1ra esposa de Kusanagi Godou! - Leyó con sorpresa Erina lo que decía la información de la rubia, cosa que sorprendió a Hisako - Pase a su edad, ya esta casada, que indecente - Dijo algo sonrojada a su vez, pasó a la siguiente persona - Mariya Yuri, de una familia que trabaja en los templos, quien ha vivido como una Hime-Miko y entrenada para ser una Yamato Nadeshiko, muy tímida pero con grandes cualidades caseras, además de ser la 1ra esposa japonesa... de Kusanagi Godou - Dijo ahora con sorpresa, si bien, que una persona esté casada a sus 16 años era una cosa, pero un hombre casado con 2 jóvenes, era algo que no se esperaba - Pero que depravado, no solo 1, sino 2 esposas - Dijo Erina pasando a la siguiente hoja - Liliana Kranjcar, como su amiga de la infancia, su familia tiene relación sanguínea con los caballeros templarios, muy hábil y destreza en todo, una persona hipersensible, además de caballero y gran chambelán de su rey y esposo... Kusanagi Godou - Ante el nombramiento por 3ra vez del mismo hombre, ni Erina o Hisako supieron cómo reaccionar, 3 esposas, 3 ESPOSAS, eso solo pasaba en las películas o dramas, incluso en los Mangas, pero no esperaba que pasara en la vida real, pasó a la penúltima página - Seishuuin Ena, una joven nacida de una familia muy importante de Japón, criada para ser una Yamato Nadeshiko, es una persona animada y muy amigable, además de ser una persona muy intuitiva, quien compite con Erika como 1ra y... legítima... esposa de... Kusanagi Godou - Ahora no sabía que pensar, su cerebro se detuvo un minuto, las 4 chicas eran esposas de Kusanagi Godou, entonces vieron la última hoja y como era de esperarse, era la de Godou - Kusanagi Godou, un asesino de mujeres, un joven con la habilidad de, no sólo enamorar a las niñas con suma facilidad, sino para conquistar a todas las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, para poder tener una orgía en un baño de champaña, tiene un gran cuerpo y posee un fuerte cuerpo como una "espada" invencible para utilizar en las mujeres - Con un fuerte sonrojo, los rostros de las 2 damas se volvieron tomates que sacaban humo, ante tal información del rey.

Como una nota al margen, la persona que escribió y mandó e incluso alteró las hojas de ingreso del rey, fue Sayanomiya Kaoru, por lo que nadie sabía lo que decía, menos Godou quien creía que su abuelo la mando y no sabía la información que correría entre la gente de gran estatus en la escuela.

Las chicas miraron a los chefs, encontrándose con cada una con los ingredientes, por lo que rápidamente, se pusieron a cocinar.

 _ **-*-*-*-*- ERIKA-*-*-*-***_

Con Erika, la joven caballero de Italia, se encontraba con una cantidad de 8 huevos, junto con tomate, cebolla y unos que otros condimentos, teniendo sus ingredientes listos, empezó a cocinar.

Cortando las verduras con sumo cuidado, pasando un cuchillo afilado, aunque claro estaba, que con su entrenamiento con Cuore Di Lione, usar un cuchillo era 500 veces más sencillo.

Partiendo los huevos usados y poniéndolo en la sartén caliente, a la vez que miraba dentro de unos contenedores y miraba aquello, entonces saco un liquido rojo algo viscoso, que a su vez, se vertió en aquel extraño en uno de los contenedores, mientras que en el otro, solo bajo la tapa y dejo que continuaran calentándose y prestaba atención a los demás ingredientes y pasos, era como un León que se preparaba para cazar.

Todo ello lo aprendió al ver a su Maid Arianna y en las clases que tuvo el rey con sus esposas para pasar el examen.

 ** _-*-*-*-*LILIANA*-*-*-*-_**

En el caso de la caballero azul, estaba mirando todos los ingredientes que usaba, mientras que el huevo se endurece lentamente por el calor de la sartén y el aceite natural, a su vez, se cercioraba de mirar todos los demás ingredientes, donde se miraban un grupo de vegetales, debido a los rápidos y ágiles pasos de la caballero, era difícil tratar de adivinar que preparaba.

Otra cosa, era el hecho de que debido a su velocidad y elegancia, parecía que un águila plateada, hermosa y galante cocinaba con destreza, la belleza divina de un hada, era digna de alabanza, no tardó antes de usar otra sartén y meter los vegetales en ella, mientras miraba otras cosas que pudiera acompañar su comida.

 ** _*-*-*-*YURI*-*-*-*-*_**

La hermosa y tímida Hime-Miko, quien era la perfección de la Yamato Nadeshiko, se encontraba de manera elegante, sin gastar más de la energía necesaria en la preparación de la comida, aunque fuera un poco más lenta que la cocina de Erika y Liliana,no perdía en atención y esperanza, debido a sus sutiles pero elegantes movimientos, era no solo posible saber que preparaba, tanto Hisako como Erina estaban impresionadas por ello, se veía, aunque facial-mente normal y nada llamativo, ambas jóvenes podían notar que era más que delicioso.

Cortando finamente la carne y los demás ingredientes, las 2 jueces inesperadamente deseaban probar lo que preparaba, si Erika era como un digno León y Liliana como una hermosa y hábil Águila, Yuri era como un elegante y hermoso Cisne.

 _ ***-*-*-*ENA*-*-*-***_

La última de las esposas del rey estaba con los últimos toques de su platillo, que por un motivo no desprendía un gran aroma, pero con solo verlo, se notaba que era una delicia en sabor y aroma, los instintos de ambas féminas les decía lo que se aproximaba, ya que vigilaba tanto su plato como los ingredientes para la complementación del mismo platillo.

Sus pasos y maniobras elegantes, eran difíciles de creer para alguien que siempre era considerada o comparada con un mono, pero ahora sus movimientos eran certeros y muy precisos, sin un movimiento nada fuera del lugar, era como un dragón danzando gentilmente en la cocina con la intención de poder mostrar su elegancia.

Con el último toque, los platos fueron servidos, cada una de ellas, poniendo el platillo delante de las 2 jueces, 3 platillos.

\- Disfruten de mi "Sole Mantello" (Manto del Sol), un platillo creado por la gran Erika Brandelli - Dijo la más orgullosas de las 4 mujeres, presentando su platillo con huevo.

Eran huevos revueltos, pero a excepción de los normales, estos eran de un color rojo, tan intenso como la sangre misma, aquello sorprendió a las féminas presentes, además de que alrededor estaban dispersadas con pequeñas cantidades de verduras, como lo eran la lechuga y unas zanahorias, además de coliflor, lo que llenaba el plato de un dulce pero algo agrio aroma, provocando una gran aura a la comida.

\- Yo he preparado unos huevos estrellados vegetarianos - Dijo Liliana mostrando su platillo.

Eran 4 huevos estrellados, pero cada uno con un aroma y textura ligeramente diferentes entre si, con unas rebanadas de pan, uno era normal, salvo por lo que estaba arriba del huevo, que era posiblemente pimienta y pimiento verde y rojo, además de llevar algo de jugo de naranja, otro tenía en la clara un ligero tinte verde además de poseer algo más de sal en la punta, con un ligero toque de limón, otro tenía partes rojas en la clara, pero en la yema una tonalidad verdosa, algo llamativo y misterioso, el último parecía ser común, nada fuera de lugar.

\- Yo he preparado Tamagoyaki con salchichas y verduras acompañándolos - Dijo la Hime-Miko con cierto toque de timidez típica de ella.

En un plato, era efectivamente un Tamagoyaki acompañado de salchichas cortadas ligeramente en porciones pequeñas, acompañados con pequeños tomates y un poco de pimientos, nada fuera de lo normal en realidad, aunque de cierta manera, era digno de Mariya Yuri.

\- Prepárense a probar el arroz condimentado de oro de Ena - Dijo Ena con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Pues en el plato, estaba el arroz espeso, pero en vez de ser blanco, era de un oro muy precioso, aunque no pareciera digno de ser llamado, de alta calidad, era realmente muy llamativo en si, el huevo revuelto, la yema que bañó el arroz y la clara que estaba de los lados, además de pequeños trozos de tomate, perejil y pimientos, aquello daba un delicioso platillo.

\- Bueno, a probar el platillo - Dijo Erina con una grana tracción a la comida preparada.

Tomando 1ro la de Erika, con su palillo tomó un pedazo del huevo y junto un poco de zanahoria y coliflor, de tal manera que al probar todo...

 _ **[EXPLOSIÓN]**_

Como si fuera una bomba de sabores, todo lo que había sido preparado exploto en su boca, llenándola de un agradable sabor.

\- Cómo es posible, esto esta delicioso, el sabor del huevo salado es un gran detonante, debido a lo dulce de la zanahoria en su preparación, hace un gran juego con la sal en el huevo, además de la coliflor que intensifica el sabor de los 2 ingredientes... pero hay más, aquello rojo que estaba en el huevo - Dijo Erina y Erika fue quien contesto a lo que Erina había adivinado.

\- Así es, es Tomate - Reveló ella, haciendo que tanto Erina como Hisako miraran a Erika, quien con simpleza pero llena de elegancia respondió - Jugo de tomate, para ser más precisos - Sacó la botella roja que habían visto antes - Dejando que los ingredientes mismos sean intensificados, con el jugo de tomate en el huevo, al ser salado, el jugo lo vuelve agridulce, lo que mantiene a la lengua despierta, entonces con la zanahoria que es dulce y la coliflor como un ingrediente que soporte lo salado y un poco lo agrio del tomate, este hace que la lengua sienta la vibración y explosión de sabores de las 3 clases, agrio, dulce y salado - Explicó detalladamente Erika, impresionando no solo a Erina y Hisako, sino también a sus compañeros.

\- "Esto es realmente bueno, es difícil creer que aprendió esto en otro lugar que no es Totsuki" - Pensó Erina al comer un 2do pedazo y sintiendo cada gota de sabor del platillo - "Es tan bueno y gratificante, uno no desea acabar nunca, esto es sorprendente, es como si este platillo me llevara a un castillo fuera de este mundo".

[Se ve a Erina frente a un palacio y de la nada, portando un traje con las verduras anteriormente mencionadas, con una corona con un huevo de color rojo, bajaba un príncipe, llegando al lado de Erina, el príncipe le da su mano, revelando a Godou con una tierna sonrisa y luego ambos bailando dulcemente].

Erina, de la nada se detuvo, mientra se sonrojaba ligeramente, no sabía si por el sabor del platillo o el haber imaginado un baile con el rey.

\- Bien, pasemos al siguiente platillo - Dijo Erina para mirar el plato de Liliana.

\- Como dije, mi plato son huevos estrellados vegetarianos - Dijo la joven con una belleza de un hada.

Erina tomo un poco del pan y probo cada primero el huevo normal.

\- Los pasos fueron cuidadosamente planeados, para que no hubiera forma de que saliera mal, esta bastante bien, pero no es nada llamativo - Dijo Erina evaluando el platillo - Pasemos a este - Dijo cortando un poco del huevo con pimienta y pimientos rojos y verdes sobre la yema, entonces al saborear el plato, los ojos de Erina se abrieron con sorpresa - Increíble, el jugo de naranja dulce hizo que el sabor de la pimienta y la yema hicieran una gran combinación, haciendo susceptible a la lengua con ese sabor - Tomando ahora un corte de aquel extraño huevo revuelto con la clara verde y yema con sal y el olor del limón, pero entonces.

\- En realidad - La voz de la cocinera hizo a Erina mirar a Liliana - Le recomiendo que coma ambos huevos a la vez.

Una sugerencia en el último momento, Erina decidió escuchar a Liliana, entonces corto un poco del huevo con la clara con tintes rojos y la yema de un verde suave, Erina debía admitir que era el platillo más llamativo de todos, entonces con una rebanada de pan, se comió ambos huevos.

Entonces al terminar de probar, Erina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era una enorme mezcla, su paladar se volvió sensible al intercambió de sabores que tenía en ese mismo momento, era algo que nunca había probado, era algo que parecía irreal, era como si fuera atrapada por las garras de un águila.

[Se ve a Erina en un estilo harpía, caminando y de la nada, un águila la agarra y la deja en un nido, para aparecer delante de ella, entonces se ve a Erina arrullarse mientras mira a un Godou con alas de águila y grandes garras, mientras que en unos globos de habla las palabras "Te voy a devorar", luego Godou se lanza sobre Erina y se ve una nube-cita y se oye a Erina decir "Nooooo~~"]

Erina entonces tuvo un sonrojo incluso más notable que el anterior.

\- "Porque es ese idiota el que aparece en mi mente" - Se regañaba mentalmente Erina a si misma - Debo decir que estoy impresionada, usaste en el huevo con clara verde juego de espinaca, el cual cuenta con un saber amargo, por mismo motivo no muchas personas suelen comerlo, pero aparte posee un ligero sabor dulce que se esconde muy bien, pocas personas logran sacar eso, mientras que el jugo de limón y la sal aumentaban en gran medida, pero con sabores que no cuentan con un sabor dulce o picante, era una hazaña que una persona comiera mucho de esto, pero al comerlo con el que tenía partes rojas, que era tomate y verde en la yema que eran las cáscaras de naranja dulce acompañados por el sabor de la yema, y que daba el contraste dulce, hizo que ambos platillos fueran como un agarre de un águila, incapaz de ser soltado una vez es probado, pero como hiciste para meter en la clara y la yema esos ingredientes - Pregunto curiosa Erina.

\- Hice el huevo a fuego lento, para que se tomara el tiempo correcto y cuando llegara, únicamente poner los ingredientes antes de que se pusiera firme, en el caso de la yema en el último, tuve que usar las cáscaras arribas y usar un poco de otra yema para cerrarlo y que tomará el lugar de la yema misma - Aunque claro, para hacer eso, hay que poseer una gran habilidad manual y paciencia sobre todo.

\- Es algo muy ingenioso debo de admitir, pase al próximo - Dijo Erina tratando de olvidar el hecho de haber sido víctima de Godou en 2 ocasiones, entonces pasó al Tamagoyaki preparado por Mariya Yuri - Debo de decir, que el plato luce muy tranquilo, espero que el sabor sea mejor que su apariencia - Dijo Erina en un tono neutro, aunque eso molesto a Ena, quien consideraba a Yuri como una hermana menor.

Erina agarro entonces un tamagoyaki del plato, entonces lo llevó a su boca y...

[Se ve a Erina sentada debajo de un Kotatsu, mientras miraba un programa comiendo tamagoyaki, en vez de mandarina, en total calma y paz]

De la nada, los ojos de Erina pasaron al plato delante de ella, entonces miró sorprendida a Yuri.

\- Aunque efectivamente no era más que un simple plato, usando los ingredientes tradicionales sin contar con nada en especial, la suavidad y el sabor del mismo platillo fueron llevados a su mejor punto, aún sin ser de los mejores restaurantes, el sabor es único y calma a una persona, este platillo esta incluso entre los mejores platillos de grandes restaurantes - Debido a su constante alabanza, el rostro de Yuri enrojeció a más no poder, mientras Ena tenía una sonrisa en su cara al ver que aceptaban la habilidad culinaria de su hermana menor - Pasemos al arroz condimentado de oro.

Un plato de arroz con oro arriba, si bien, el plato de Liliana era el más llamativo, el de Ena era también algo que ganaba la curiosidad de las personas, entonces, tomando los palillos, tomo un poco de arroz y lo comió.

Los ojos de Erina se abrieron con gran sorpresa, aquel sabor era deliciosa, probando otro pedazo, no pudo creerlo, pase a lo poco sofisticado que parecía, era delicioso, era como si pudiera eso fuera oro y tuviera un sabor único, como un plato digno de un rey demonio que busca la mejor comida solo para él.

[Se ve a Erina cubierto de aquel dorado arroz y mirándola con hambre, Kusanagi Godou, relamiendo sus labios y con un globo de habla que decía "Itadakimasu" y va a comer, lo que pasó después, es a su decisión]

\- "Porque aparece" - Grito mentalmente Erina enojada con su cerebro, entonces miró a Ena - Es bastante bueno, la yema del huevo expandido sobre el arroz caliente, además de llenarlo con especias que fortificaron el sabor, incluso note que fue bañado con caldo de pollo, mientras que fue lentamente sazonado con Sake - Dijo Erina a Ena maravillada con el plato - La presentación es un problema ligeramente, pero sobre el sabor, es a la par con los otros 3 ya presentados - Dijo Erina, entonces miró a las 4 - Puedo decir esto sin problemas, ustedes han pasado mi evaluación - Esas palabras alegraron a las 3 chicas.

Erika sonreía como si dijera "Era de esperarse", Yuri con una sonrisa de alivio, Liliana era de "No perdería en esta batalla" y Ena una tranquila y juguetona sonrisa.

\- Entonces únicamente falta un participante - Dijo Hisako mirando al depravado joven con 4 esposas.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Godou no había empezado a cocinar nada, aquello no se lo esperaba nadie, menos Erina quien había sido la retada, de cierta manera, eso la decepciono un poco.

\- "Espera un momento, porque siquiera espero algo de esa persona, es imposible que yo espere o desee probar la comida de esa indecente basura, es imposible que yo apruebe algo como eso en 1er lugar" - Se dijo Erina a si misma con gran convicción.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON GODOU*-*-*-*-*_**

El rey estaba mirando los huevos y demás cosas que trajo para la preparación de la comida, pero había un solo problema, no sabía que preparar, no quería usar un Omelette una vez más, por lo que debía pensar en un nuevo plato, pero estaba vació en cuanto a ideas.

\- **[Porque tardas tanto, has rápido un platillo y muestra que eres un rey demonio aquella descendiente de las degradadas serpientes convertidas en mortales]** \- Dijo Verethragna a Godou impaciente, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se dijo debía cocinar, pero el rey no se movía en lo absoluto.

\- "No se que cocinar, hay muchas opciones, además, el ingrediente principal debe de ser el huevo, no es tan simple como creer" - Dijo mentalmente el rey al dios, quien ya estaba desesperado por la aburrición entonces dijo.

\- **[La bruja de rojo, creo su plato, crea el tuyo propio y ya, problema resuelto]** \- Dijo el Dios con clara molestia en su voz contra su asesino.

\- "Crear Comida no es tan sencillo" - Dijo el rey al dios, entonces el dios, ya aburrido dijo.

\- [" _Elocuentes y sabias son mis palabras, con el juramento recuperado, que los reyes se inclinen y mis palabras oigan, en nombre de la justicia y la luz, he aquí, ante mi juramento, que los reyes levanten sus espadas en contra de la misma tierra_ "] - Palabras de hechizo sonaron de la boca del dios, cuando el rey se dió cuenta, era muy tarde.

Un poder divino se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Las niñas que miraban al rey, estaban confundidas al ver los cambios de cara que tenía el rey, pero la última llamó la atención de todas, pues el calmado y algo pensativo rostro del rey, cambió por completo.

Sus ojos, su rostro y todo su cuerpo, todo cambió de alguien dudoso, a alguien con la intensidad de una guerrero, sus ojos fijos en el plato, entonces de la nada, su sonrisa pasó a una más sádica y burlona, sonrojando un poco a las féminas, al ver esa expresión en el rostro del rey.

- **[Debes controlarte asesino mió] -** Dijo el dios de la victoria al desmoralizado rey demonio, quien volteo a ver a su lado **\- [Para derrotar a una diosa madre tierra, el acero es necesarió al fin y al cabo] -** Con una sonrisa en cara, se preparó para decir nuevas palabras de hechizo - [" _Héroe nacido del intenso sol, libera tu espada para poder cortar a la serpiente sagrada, dorado tu filo e invicto tu poder, convierte al bárbaro en héroe y que corte el destino que lo a atado, invicta e inoxidable espada de palabra, reside en mis llamado y otórgame el camino de la victoria"]_ \- Ante el nuevo comando, nuevo poder divino se agregó al rey.

De la nada, los violentos ojos del rey, regresaron a una calmada mirada, pero ya no portaba duda, sino gloria, su mirada, su rostro, era la de un caballero bendecido con la victoria, decidido y capaz de acabar con sus enemigos.

El rey entonces miró los ingredientes que tenía, rápidamente fue en búsqueda de un utensilio, trayendo una olla, entonces abrió la llave y empezó a cortar unas verduras que tenía cerca, para luego bajar la llave del agua y prender la estufa, para poner los huevos dentro de la olla con agua.

Luego fue por más huevos, donde prendió otra parte de la estufa y con 2 huevos, empezó a hacer huevos estrellados, ignorandolos, fue por un pedazo de carne, siendo una chuleta de cerdo.

Las féminas miraban curiosas al joven rey, quien estaba concentrado únicamente con lo que hacía, aunque las niñas no supieran que iban a cocinar.

Erina, al pensar que podría ser una pérdida de tiempo, decidió ir directamente a preguntar.

Moviéndose con suma elegancia, Erina estaba delante de la mesa de cocina del rey, quien miraba los ingredientes cortados, lo que estaba en la estufa y lo que sobraba en la mesa, mini tomates, lechuga, papa y cebolla, todos cortados perfectamente, la chuleta de cerdo... no, era una parte de chuleta de cerdo, un bistec de res y patas de pollo, en una sola sartén, mientras que en otra carne de cabra, en otras 2 sartenes estaban los huevos, en una olla cubierta de agua caliente, huevos enteros y en otro, a fuego lento, huevo estrellados, no sabía que planeaba cocinar.

\- Kusanagi Godou - Erina entonces llamó al rey, quien volteo a verla un segundo, notando como sus esposas y la asistente de Erina lo miraban, parecía que únicamente miró a ver las personas en su espalda, porque volvió a la cocina, Erina solo pregunto - Que planeas cocinar - Una pregunta que las chicas se preguntaban con suma curiosidad, entonces el rey se volteo a su área y miró a Erina y el resto.

\- No lo sé - Respondió tranquilo y regreso a sus nuevos ingredientes, que eran pimienta y cacao, pero aquella respuesta era algo que las chicas presentes no esperaban.

\- Como que no sabes que estas preparando, entonces que haces, improvisar - Pregunto indignada Erina ante el insolente plebeyo delante suyo.

\- No - Dijo el rey sin mirar a la joven - Estoy creando un platillo - Dijo cortando un poco el cacao, entonces miro a Erina - No tiene nombre, no tiene forma y no existe en ningún lugar, es un misterio incapaz de ser encontrado, por eso, te digo que no se que estoy preparando, pues no hay nada que haya leído para poder prepararlo, únicamente pongo los ingredientes que puedan combinar y hacer un gran platillo, eso es todo...

\- Te estas burlando de mí - Ante esas enfurecidas palabras, mientras azotaba la mesa, Erina estaba muy cabreada, pero el rey parecía inmutado - Soy la poseedora de la lengua divina, simple comida creada de la nada no podrá sorprenderme, te lo digo de una vez, no gastare mi tiempo con algo como eso.

\- Lo hará - Dijo el rey tranquilo ante la rabieta de su examinadora, quien miró al rey, quien a su vez, con su corazón de la mano derecha, alzó el rostro de Erina, entonces mirándose fijamente los 2, el rey dijo - Te lo dije hace un momento no, con mi espada planeo atravesar tu corazón y hacer que te doblegues ante mí - Esas palabras, con un tono suave y tranquilo, hicieron acelerar el corazón de Erina, Godou simplemente se quedó quieto.

Aunque las chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver como el rey actuaba más intenso con las mujeres, algo raro entre su rey, por ellos mismo no podían creerlo.

Entonces el rey escuchó algo, alejadose de Erina revisó su plato y sonrió sádicamente, entonces sacó todo de las ollas y sartenes de la estufa.

Colocados cada uno en un plato, saco instrumentos de un cajón, como un palillo de dientes, cuchillos y tenedores, además de una cuchara y se pusó a preparar, usando el palillo para retirar delicadamente la yema de la clara del huevo, luego corto en pequeños pedazos y los acomodó en un plato, luego peló los huevos duros y los corto en pequeños pedazos que esparció en el plato, mientras puso arriba la lechuga y a los lados, los diminutos tomates cortados, y encima de todo, la yema del huevo, el cual con una cortada, la yema se expandió hacía adelante de la carne.

Godou presentó aquel plato, que era, carne cortada en tiras y acomodadas que pareciera una red de 4 carnes, donde había un amarillento color de un lado que era la yema, la cual tocaba el huevo duro, arriba y a los lados, lechuga y tomatitos cortados finamente, era una gran presentación digno del mejor restaurante de Japón.

Erina no lo creía, no debía ser posible, un plebeyo como él haciendo un plato de tan alta calidad, era imposible, pero aún había una única cosa que podía evitar que Godou entrara en la academia y eso era lo que Erina sabía sería pésimo, el sabor del plato.

\- Este platillo lo he llamado, "Victoria acciaio Eroe" (Victoria del héroe de Acero), la cual esta compuesta de carne de cerdo, res, pollo y cabra, siendo en su totalidad carne bañada con la yema de huevo, la cual también baño el huevo duro, para comerlo, se debe cortar un pedazo de carne, comerla con un huevo y acompañado, ya sea de tomatitos rojos o cebolla bañado en lima, disfrútalo - Dijo el rey a la hermosa examinadora con una sonrisa arrogante y sádica en su cara.

Erina estaba en realidad muy enojada, como se atrevía ese simple plebeyo a decirle esas cosas, como pensaba que estaba al nivel de su lengua divina, como pensaba que podía compararse con la 10mo asiento de Totsuki, eso era imposible una burla.

Con un cuchillo corto la carne, pero solo era pasar el cuchillo, la carne era muy suave, además llena de jugos, lo que hizo a las demás niñas hacer lo mismo y poder comer un poco, agarrando como dijo el rey, un huevo y luego un tomatito, todas dieron una probada y entonces...

[Se ve a Erina con escamas de lagarto en sus brazos y piernas, unas pocas en la cara, además de una cola y alas de dragón, sus ojos con la pupila rasgada y unas largas orejas, a Hisako con una cola de serpiente blanca y con un traje de miko, luego estaba Erika con un bikini con estampado de oso, con unas garras y patas de oso, luego a Yuri con unas alas de Búho en vez de manos, con unas garras, luego Liliana quien tenía un bikini de 2 piezas con estampado de un tigre blanco, con unas patitas en sus manos y pies, cola y orejas también, luego a Ena con un traje de una pieza que sería de un venado, con sus pequeños cuernos y una cola, delante de ellas, en un hermoso bosque, sentado en una piedra, acariciandolas dulcemente, Godou usando un traje de tela blanco con oro, mientras acariciaba dulcemente a las formas degradadas de diosas madre tierra y estas se doblegaron ante él]

Erina y las demás chicas no pudieron soportarlo y antes de darse cuenta, el platillo estaba vacío, sin un solo rastro, lo único que no se toco, fue la cebolla.

\- Entonces el tomate es la mejor elección para acompañarlo eh - Dijo Godou al ver su plato desaparecer y que solo quedaran las cebollas, pero entonces sus ojos pasaron a Erina, quien estaba sin habla, ya que había comido más de la mitad del plato... sin darse cuenta - Entonces - Dijo el rey y Erina lo miró, sonrojada, enojada, nerviosa, una infinidad de sentimientos nacían al ver al rey - Pase o no - Pregunto a Erina.

Erika, Yuri, Liliana y Ena sabían que habían perdido contra su rey, su comida era buena, pero la de su rey, era divina, incluso notaron que sobre más en otro platillo, era obvio que entraría a la escuela hasta con honores.

\- Esta... - La voz de Erina sono, entonces todos se preparaban para escuchar como Godou entraba a la escuela como el mejor - Esta repugnante - Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían, lo que sorprendió a todos - No entraras a la academia y eso es todo - Dijo Erina para isea a una gran velocidad, dejando congelados a todo el mundo.

* * *

Caminando tras un rato, estaba Erina muy enojada por lo sucedido hace poco tiempo.

\- Como se atreve a hacerme pasar por algo como eso, es imposible que el entre a esta escuela, no lo perdonare, hablarme así, a la gran Nakiri Erina-sama - Dijo golpeando uno de los pilares, pero debido a la fuerza, se lastimó el puño - "Kusanagi Godou, un bastardo mujeriego y engreído como tú jamás podrá entrar a una academia como Totsuki, esta academia no necesita a gente como tú" - Pensó Erina recordando al joven rey demonio.

Su rostro enrojecido, mostraba una molesta pero nerviosa cara, le molestaba pensar en él, pero por otra parte... no lograba dejar de pensar en él.

* * *

Llegando a un cuarto, tomó el teléfono y llamó a las oficinas de la academia.

\- ¿Hola?, habla Erina, diganle a mi abuelo... al director de la academia, que solo 4 chicas aprobaron el examen de ingreso - Dijo de manera severa y clara a la persona que le respondió la llamada.

* * *

Sentados en las afueras del salón de cocina, el rey y sus 4 esposas, quienes si lograron entrar a la academia, salvo por el rey, quien pasé a haber preparado el mejor plato, la examinadora negó la verdad y no le dejó entrar a la academia.

\- Creo que tendré que buscar una nueva escuela a la cual entrar - Dijo el rey mirando el cielo.

\- Eso esta mal, el platillo de Godou-san era el mejor de todos nosotros - Dijo Yuri algo indignada por aquel final - Aunque me sorprendió que Verethragna-sama usara la **[Espada]** y el **[Joven]** a la vez, fue inesperado - Dijo Yuri a Godou con tranquilidad.

\- Yo también - Dijo el rey a Yuri - Al Parecer mi actitud cambia dependiendo de la encarnación que use para reforzar al **[Joven]** , de todas formas, ya no puedo hacer nada más que buscar otra academia o que un milagro pase - Dijo Godou recostandose en la hierba.

\- Yo creo que su majestad lograra entrar en la academia en poco tiempo - Dijo Ena con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Y porque consideras eso posible - Pregunto Liliana a la Hime de la espada, pues ella no era usuaria de la visión espiritual.

\- Presentimiento - Dijo casi en un tono de pregunta Ena a Liliana, aunque eso no convenció a todos.

* * *

Mientras que en donde se llevó a cabo el examen de ingreso, una persona tomó un pedazo de lo que el rey había dejado preparado por si pedían más, entonces aquel sujeto tomó un pedazo, entonces.

 _[Ju][Juju][Juajajajaajaja]_

Aquella persona soltó una gran risa, mientras su ropa fue liberada de la parte derecha, mientras que en la izquierda, estaba a mitad del hombro, entonces sujetando un papel que decía REPROBADO y mostraba la imagen del rey Kusanagi, aquel hombre apretó el papel con todas sus fuerzas y miró a la nada con gran determinación.

Y sin saberlo, el rey estaría por vivir las cosas más locas, en el mundo culinario.

* * *

 _ **AFTERWORD.**_

* * *

 ** _Y con esto, por fin termino el capitulo 1._**

 ** _Nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en terminar el capítulo... o que durara tanto, es algo realmente inesperado, pero al parecer, este fue el resultado._**

 ** _Como vieron, la batalla por entrar en la academia fallo y el encanto de Godou ya cayo sobre Erina, ahora, que pasará de aquí en adelante, es un verdadero misterio._**

 ** _Ahora, debido a que como ya dije, no soy un chef o cocinero, no tengo muchos platos conocidos en mi cabeza, lo que claramente indica que utilice algunos alimentos que encuentre por ahí y los use según la receta, pero con unos cambios que puedan ser beneficientes en la serie._**

 ** _Ahora, como vieron, las encarnaciones funcionan como un detonante de una parte de la personalidad del rey, como el héroe, quien pone más control y elocuencia al rey, de tal manera que se vuelve alguien bastante habilidoso con palabras y acciones._**

 ** _Además, en lo que respecta a sucesos de la serie, habrán ligeros cambios, como los 10 asientos y sobre uno de los rivales de Godou._**

 ** _Por el momento, la serie avanza bien, así que no me preocuparé mucho sobre lo que pase a futuro, mientras a ustedes les guste, entonces será más que suficiente para mi._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, creo..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. El Chef que Nunca Sonríe

_**Review:**_

 **Enigma 95:**

Muchas gracias...

Thank You Very Much...

No sé que idioma hables, así que te respondí en 2 idiomas.

I do not know what languages you speak, that's why I answer you in 2 languages

 **Manuel Hector 09:**

Me alegra saber que te gusto.

 **Etherias LB:**

Puse eso porque, en las novelas, ella sabe manejar un carro, una motocicleta y a hacer otras cosas solo viendo a las demás personas, así que, copió lo que hacían Liliana y Yuri cuando le ensañaban a cocinar a Godou, ¿con los puestos, te refieres a los 10 asientos?, si es así, no lo sé, lo pensare conforme avance la historia, solo uno se con seguridad y ese es Godou, posiblemente, no cambiare a Hayama, Takumi o a Kurokiba, pero agregare a otros rivales en la seria, sobre lo de Erina, no lo sé, posiblemente, Godou tiene un talento a la hora de cazar chicas que le interesan, Athena es un buen ejemplo, pues ya no esperes y sobre Ryoko, no diré nada para no hacer Spoiler y mantener la sorpresa.

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Shokugeki no Soma, me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenecería, serían los Oc que cree y ponga en la historia, esta historia es con el fin de entretener a los fan´s, que disfruten el fic.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.- El Chef que Nunca Sonríe.**_

El día de la ceremonia de entrada a la academia Totsuki había empezado, sentados en las sillas delante del gran escenario, todo los que habían entrado se encontraban listos para poder empezar las clases, desde secundaría habían entrenado y era hora de mostrar sus habilidades, aunque en una fila había una persona muy nerviosa.

De un cabello algo largo que debía llegar un poco después del cuello, de un azul intenso peinado en 2 trenzas, de una blanca y hermosa piel, unos ojos dorados cual oro, un rostro puro e inocente, si bien, no poseía una belleza descomunal como Erika o la elegancia de Yuri, tenía su propia belleza, usando el uniforme de la escuela, la cual resaltaba su cuerpo aún en desarrollo, de unos 15 años, su nombre Tadokoro Megumi.

Era una joven dama de campo, quien por sus conocidos y su madre, pudo ir a esta academia, pero debido a su racha de fracasos, estaba en el límite, si ella continuaba de esa forma, seria expulsada, eso la mantenía preocupada, así que suspirando espero a la entrada mientras rezaba a los dioses por fortuna para poder pasar el año, aunque sin saberlo, un dios, el alma de un dios, estaba apunto de hacer ese deseo realidad, de la manera más divertida y problemática para su asesino.

* * *

\- Bien, ahora para continuar, se dará una medalla a los mejores alumnos de la sección de secundaria - Dijo la presentadora, de unos 15 años, de un cabello negro-azulado largo que llegaba a la espalda, de una blanca piel y unos ojos negros, un adorable e infantil rostro para su edad, quien usaba un moño en su cabello, usando el uniforme de la escuela - Ahora, la mejor de su generación, Nakiri Erina.

\- Hai - Dijo la examinadora del día de ayer, quien había reprobado al rey demonio, quien caminaba con elegancia digna de una señorita de clase alta, como lo más bello de este universo.

\- Erina-sama, es tan hermosa - Dijo uno de los presentes en el publico.

\- Es bella, inteligente y la mejor de su generación, la perfección en persona - Dijo otro.

\- Moriría feliz si tuviera una cita con ella - Dijo otra persona con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

\- Idiota, cuida tus palabras, podrían expulsarte - Dijo otro que estaba a su lado.

\- Si, ella es la nieta del jefe de la mafia del mundo culinario -Dijo otro apoyando al anterior.

\- Aunque ese sea el caso... - Dijo otra vez el joven de hace un momento.

\- Ahora, le daremos la bienvenida al primer orador de la academia: El Director de la Academia Totsuki - Dijo la presentadora y de la nada, el ambiente cambió por completo,

\- Nakiri Senzaemon - Dijo a la vez que se mostraba aquel jefe del mundo culinario.

Un anciano, pero muy conservado sujeto, de una altura de al menos 1.98 o 2 metros posiblemente, de una piel morena y de un cabello como barba y bigote canoso, el cabello era peinado para atrás, en su ojo derecho había una marca como de una garra, usaba un Yukata negro con marrón al final, atado con una tela negra, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, dando una sorprendente presión a todo el mundo.

Entonces, el anciano hombre abrió los ojos y mostró unos ojos cafés, aquello aterro a las personas, por la presión que daba aquel anciano.

Como nota al margen, aquel hombre tenía una presión que superaba a la de Voban.

\- Es aterrador - Dijo uno al ver a aquel anciano hombre.

\- Tiene a toda la escuela... no, a todo el mundo culinario de japón bajo sus pies, llamarlo un mafioso se queda corto - Dijo otro con un gran temor en su voz.

\- Es el diablo, el diablo de la comida - Dijo otra persona.

\- Buen día a todo el mundo, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los felicito por pasar a la sección de preparatoria - Dijo aquel hombre con una imponente voz, pero sorprendiendo a todo el mundo - Durante sus 3 años en la sección de secundaria, obtuvieron el conocimiento básico de la cocina, aprendiendo los fundamentos de cada ingrediente, además de tener experiencia prácticas, tuvieron clases de teoría culinaria, nutrición, salud pública, agronomía básica y administración y ahora se encuentran en las puertas de la sección de preparatoria, pero, en los desafíos venideros, no importa su habilidad o su conocimiento... sino, su habilidad para sobrevivir como profesionales de la comida - Y como si todo el mundo notara las palabras por venir, su mirada era llenada con miedo y emoción - El 99% solo servirá como sacrificio para pulir a ese 1% - La gente se mostraba preocupada, pero algunos más confiados que otros - De los 812 alumnos que ingresaron a la división de preparatoria el año pasado, solo 76 lograron avanzar al 2do año, la incompetencia y mediocridad serán erradicadas de los alumnado, el millar de alumnos será un centenar en segundo año y los que logren graduarse, podrán ser contados con los dedos de una mano, así que, ¡Apunten a ser uno de ese puñado de profesionales!, ¡Esta en ustedes! - Aquellas palabras llenaron de espíritu competitivo a todo el mundo - Pulan sus habilidades.

Dejando el escenario, el director regresaba a su asiento para terminar el evento.

Pero en una cortina, estaba la examinadora, Erina, quien obtuvo una sardónica sonrisa en cara.

\- "Esta escuela debe su reputación, por la gran competencia entre alumnos, que permiten ser los mejores, aquellos que logran graduarse, tienen el estrellato asegurado de por vida, pero siento pena por quienes se encuentran en la misma generación que yo, pues están destinados a competir por el 2do lugar desde que nacieron, la cima de la academia Totsuki y del mundo culinario de Japón me pertenecen a mi, Nakiri Erina" - Pensaba arrogantemente la nieta del director, sin saber, que tanto el mismo Japón así como todo lo que hubiera en él, ya tenía dueño.

\- Por último, presentaremos a las 5 personas que lograron transferirse a esta escuela, además de recibir unas palabras de quien mejor calificación obtuvo en el examen de entrada - Dijo la presentadora, cosa que llamó la atención de Erina.

\- "Así que una última persona pasó gracias a otro examen" - Pensó Erina al escuchar sobre 5 alumno, de la nada, sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosado - "Kusanagi Godou" - Al decir ese nombre, el recuerdo de su cuerpo, doblegándose ante él, regreso a su mente - "Como solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre... pero bueno, ya no tendré que ver a ese tipo otra vez" - Fueron los pensamientos del 10mo asiento de la academia.

\- Mi nombre es Erika Brandelli y soy una joven que viene de Italia, es un gusto conocerlos- Dijo la divina voz de la maga rojiza y gran caballero del rey Japones.

Debido a su belleza, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, su belleza incluso superaba a la de Erina, su cabello rubio rojizo, su blanca piel y unos violetas ojos tan hermosos, un rostro llenó de elegancia. era sin duda, la más hermosa flor del mundo.

\- Mi nombre es Liliana Kranjcar y como Erika, soy Italiana, es un placer - Más respetuosa y algo más frívola que su rival, Liliana se presento ante todo el mundo.

Con una belleza que parecía fue sacada de un cuento de hadas, con su plateado cabello en una cola de caballo, una pálida piel y unos ojos azules como el infinito mar, además de tener un infantil, puro e irreal encanto femenino, como una orquídea florecida bajo la luz de la luna.

\- M-M-Mi nombre es... Mariya Yuri... es un placer - Tímidamente se presentó la hermosa Hime-Miko, quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder, quien a su vez, no podía calmarse para nada, lo que la parecía lindo a más de uno.

Una belleza como una Yamato Nadeshiko, un hermoso cabello castaño, de unos ojos avellanas y de una blanca y muy hermosa piel, si bien, en comparación con Erika o Erina, su belleza y elegancia fuera un poco menos asentada, pero debido a su belleza y timidez, como su aura de Yamato Nadeshiko, era como una elegante flor que floreció en silencio, pero que todos quienes la vieran, se quedarían maravillados con esa hermosura.

\- Mi nombre es Seishuuin Ena, es un gusto - Dijo la Miko de la espada, con una actitud amistosa y un poco menos formal que las otras.

Una belleza que competía con Erika, un hermoso cabello azabache, de una piel algo bronceada por vivir en las montañas, de unos rojos ojos como la sangre, exóticas y muy hermosas, su rostro era encantador con un toque infantil y puro, como una flor que sería capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier persona y ser coronada como la reina de las flores, a la vez, rival digna de ese título con Erika.

\- Bien, ahora escucharemos unas palabras de la persona con mejor calificación del examen de entrada - Dijo la comentadora para que vieran a la única persona que no era una mujer.

Ante ese joven, muchas chicas estaban maravilladas, era algo atractivo, no podían llamarlo guapo, pero tenía su encanto, parado como si todos ellos fueran inferiores, digno de un rey, algo que maravillaba a las mujeres.

\- Bien... en realidad, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones - Dijo aquel joven, cuya voz resonó en todo el área, dejando incrédula a cierta catadora rubia.

\- Por favor, solamente diga algo y no tarde demasiado - Dijo la comentadora al joven, quien asintió.

\- Bueno - Dijo aquel joven de negro cabello y ojos color caramelo, de un atractivo rostro y una bronceada piel, ese joven, era el rey de Japón, Kusanagi Godou.

\- **Rey** \- Verethragna llamó a su asesino, quien volteo a verlo ligeramente con los ojos y este puso una sonrisa en cara - **Usted solo di lo que yo le diga, con eso, todo terminara rápidamente** \- Posiblemente sabiendo que terminara metido en problemas, con un suspiro volteo a ver a la gente y diría las palabras dichas por el dios de la victoria.

\- Yo soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes. En verdad, soy el que sostiene cada una de las victorias, No me importa quién me desafíe, ya sea hombre o demonio, puedo enfrentar a todos y cada uno de mis enemigos, Sin embargo, aplastaré a todos los que se interpondrán en mi camino - Credo del dios de la victoria, que a su vez era como una presentación, los alumnos miraron al rey - Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y desde este momento... su más grande enemigo - Los alumnos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del rey - Como dije, soy aquel que sostiene cada una de las victorias, no he sentido la derrota en ninguna sola pelea, así que teman, aquel 99%, que ose enfrentarme, peleen con habilidad, soy el rey que tomara el control de la comida - Una salvaje sonrisa se apodero del cuerpo del rey, provocando una rara sensación en todos los presentes - Lo repetiré una vez más, mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, y seré quien llegue al final y ustedes - Señalando a todo el público y con una sonrisa arrogante dijo - Serán los escalones que use, para llegar a ese final, así que - Alzando la voz, a la vez incrementaba su poder - 1%, preparen sus armas y vengan por mi, esperare a cada rival que crea que puede siquiera igualarme, espero que me diviertan, ya sean nobles o plebeyos, si creen que pueden ganarme, adelante, vengan por mí, diviertan-me, entretengan-me y busquen derrotarme, de esa manera, mi victoria será más divertida - Entonces el salvaje rostro de Godou despertó un instinto en cada joven presente en la clase.

La gente miraba con irá, otros con admiración, otros como un idiota y otros pocos con respeto, todo por sus palabras y acciones, que demostraban ser las de un gobernante amable y a la vez tiránico.

\- Entonces - La voz del joven asesino resonó en cada uno - Pulan por completo cada platillo, porque iré hasta con el pesó del cielo, para derrotar a mis enemigos, así que párense, peleen y derroten-me, lo más rapido posible, así, de verdad podrán llamarse Chefs... eso es todo - Dijo el rey para agachar un poco su cabeza y alejarse a donde se encontraba Erika, Liliana, Yuri y Ena.

Todos los estudiantes estaban paralizados, no sabían como debían reaccionar.

Llegando a donde sus esposas, encontró a la catadora quien había hecho el examen de admisión el día anterior.

\- Nakiri - Dijo sorprendido Godou al ver a la joven de rubia cabellera - Vaya, no me esperaba que fueras tan tímida en realidad - Dijo el rey con una noble sonrisa, pero eso dejo confundida a Erina - Si te gusto mi comida solo tenías que decirlo claramente, decir que estaba asquerosa, solo para que me digan que pase la prueba, eso fue increíble, pero para la próxima, intenta decirlo a la cara de la persona - Dijo el rey quien emitía un aura de soberbia, por parte del **[Joven]** , la cual Verethragna libero poco tiempo.

\- No es posible, estoy 100% segura que no debías de haber aprobado - Dijo Nakiri muy enojada - Pero te dejare en claro algo en este preciso instante - Declarando fuertemente Erina mirando al rey, quien tenía un mirada de sorprendido y algo aburrido - Eso fue un error, entraste en la academia por erro, además, ser el mejor, no digas idioteces, los que hemos estado desde secundaria, hemos aprendido gastronomía de vanguardia, no hay manera que un forastero como tu pueda si quiera compararnos en niveles de gastronomía, no hay forma de que pase.

-... En algo tienes la razon, Erina - Dijo Godou calmadamente mientras miraba el cielo infinito.

\- No me llames por mi nombre - Dijo Erina sonrojada fuertemente, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Godou, quien mantenía una sonrisa y mirada de superioridad en su cara.

\- Soy un forastero, una persona que no sabe mucho de gastronomía, en realidad, soy el tipo de persona que comería lo que se ha preparado ya durante 2 semanas, quien con solo 2 días en la cocina me aburriría y no deseara cocinar más, ese tipo de persona es la que soy, pero... - Dijo Godou con na sonrisa digna de un Gobernador Supremo, un Rey Demonio, se acerco a Erina y con su dedo apunto el corazón de Erina - Que insultaras mi comida, rechazando mi nombre solo por superioridad es algo que no pienso aceptar, además, te lo dije antes no, "Con mi espada atravesare tu corazón y haré que te doblegues ante mí", y eso pienso hacer, tarde o temprano, haré que caigas ante mis pies - El rostro de Erina estaba más roja que un tomate, ella nuevamente se perdía en los ojos de Godou.

Erina no podía moverse correctamente,su cuerpo se congelo como antes lo hacía al ver al rey, su corazón latía como loco, pero con fuerza, golpeo la mano de Godou.

\- No creas que lograras algo así como así, es imposible que logres pasar las pruebas de esta academia, nunca lograras nada en esta escuela - Dijo Erina marchándose con el rostro sonrojado.

El rey quien miraba a Erina con una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad, la cual desapareció y volvió a la normal mirada del rey.

\- El efecto termino - Pregunto Erika a Godou.

\- Al parecer - Dijo Godou con un suspiro - Parece ser que puede usar el poder de cada encarnación más de una vez... aunque dudo que no tenga consecuencias, por el momento, creo que puede hacer uso de las 10 formas, por ahora, creo que debo de rendirme en saber como actuar.

\- El centro es la juventud, pero que pasa si la base no es esa y empieza con otra encarnación - Pregunto Yuri a Godou quien alzó sus hombros en señal de no saber.

* * *

Mientras los alumnos se retiraban uno a uno, sentada en una silla con un aura depresiva se encontraba Tadokoro, con unos ojos en blanco.

\- "Me rindo" - Pensó Tadokoro con unas lagrimas en sus ojos - "De seguro soy la 1ra en la lista de sacrificios, fui quien tuvo la pero calificación de entrada para la preparatoria... NO, no debo rendirme, debo estar a la altura de las persona que creyeron en mi y me permitieron llegar a Tokio, aún si debo pasar a rastras, mantendré un perfil bajo y no seré como el chico nuevo... o un enemigo para él, así que debo de alejarme de ese chico nuevo a toda costa" - Pensó Megumi animadamente mientras pensaba como evitar a Kusanagi Godou.

* * *

En una de las aulas de la academia, en el salón de cocina No.3.

\- Se que es repentino, pero ahora los dividiremos en parejas y empezaran a cocinar inmediatamente - Dada las instrucciones de uno de los de la escuela, entonces cada grupo obtuvo un compañero, pero en el caso de de 4 personas.

Un equipo verdaderamente llamativo era el de Yuri y Liliana, como el de Erika y Ena, quienes terminaron en el mismo salón que el rey, quienes terminaron en parejas y la pareja del rey, era...

\- Es un gusto, mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y tu quien eres - Pregunto Godou a su compañera.

\- Tadokoro... Megumi - Dijo la joven de cabello azul oscuro, quien estaba algo deprimida en aquel instante - "Porque entre todas las personas, me toco al chico nuevo como compañero" - Se pregunto Megumi desanimada al ver que su plan de alejarse de Godou, fue todo lo contrarió.

\- Es un gusto conocerte - Dijo el rey amablemente a la joven, quien estaba muy desanimada, causando una gota de sudor en la nuca del rey.

\- Míralo - Dijo una voz alejada de los 2, pero que debido a su cuerpo como Campione, sus sentidos eran incluso mayor al de los humanos y pudo escuchar a toda la clase.

\- Si, es el presumido de la ceremonia de entrada - Dijo otro con disgusto en su voz.

\- Muchas palabras y pocas nueces - Dijo el compañero del anterior.

\- Es realmente lindo no lo creen - Dijo una compañera de la nada.

\- Yo diría salvaje más que lindo - Dijo otra compañera.

\- Sea lo que sea, sigue siendo nuestro enemigo - Dijo otra compañera con una voz algo irritada.

-... Veo que los rumores ya se han expandido, *suspiro* - Dijo el rey mientras soltaba un cansado suspiro, realmente esperaba algo como eso cuando decidió escuchar a Verethragna, hacer eso, era siempre un problema muy grande y pase a saber eso ya, decidió escucharlo - Como sea - Dijo el rey para mirar al área a su al rededor - Aunque la última vez que cocine en clase, fue en la secundaria en clases domesticas - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa nostalgia, antes de pasar su vista algo interesante - Y por cierto, Tadokoro-san... que haces escribiendo el kanji de "Hito" en tu mano - Pregunto el rey a la joven peli azul.

\- Eh - Dijo Tadokoro al ser llamada por su compañero - Es para evitar que me ganen los nervios - Revelo algo avergonzada la joven aspirante a Chef.

\- ¿Nervios? - Pregunto Godou curioso por esa palabra.

\- Si, es que... si vuelvo a sacar una E en una clase, seré expulsada - Dijo Tadokoro a Godou, quien soltó una ligera rosa, entonces Megumi miró al rey.

\- Cuando me entere que esta escuela es de personas de Élite, no me esperaba a alguien como tú - Dijo el rey amablemente y sin malicia, sin embargo, aquello golpeo y afecto fuertemente a Tadokoro, al ver eso, el rey se corrigió amablemente - No lo decía de manera mal intencionada - Dijo Godou a Tadokoro quien volteo a verlo - Me refiero a una persona amable que no es como los idiotas que por poseer dinero se creen superior, en pocas palabras, una amable persona, a eso me refería - Tras su disculpa y sonreír ligera y nerviosamente, Tadokoro se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- Atención - De la nada, una voz sonó y calló a todo el mundo.

Todos miraron a la dirección donde pertenecía aquella voz, encontrándose con un adulto de unos 50 o 60 y tantos años, un cabello rubio arreglado hacia atrás, de una piel blanca y de unos azules, un rostro que mostraba ser digno de respeto y muy noble pase a la edad, de cierta manera recordaba al más viejo Campione de esta era, Voban, usaba un traje de chef blanco con una tela roja atada en el cuello.

\- Buenos días, jóvenes, _apprentis_ \- Dijo el anciano hombre a los alumnos delante de él.

\- Buenos días - Respondieron todos, hasta Godou y sus esposas.

\- Es Roland Chapelle-sensei - Dijo Tadokoro muy nerviosa al ver al maestro.

\- Tienen el deber de crear un platillo apetecible apenas pongan un pie dentro de la cocina, no importa su habilidad o estatus social los salvara de ese deber - Dijo el maestro a sus alumnos - En mi clase, cualquier platillo que no merezca una A, sera calificado con una E, recuérdenlo - Sus duras palabras resonaron en todo el salón.

Tadokoro, quien no pudo evitarlo, se puso incluso más nervosa que antes, asustada y maldiciendo su pobre destino, pero al ver a su compañero, un fuerte color rojo apareció en sus blancas mejillas, pues con una sonrisa retadora y salvaje, Godou había aumentado su temperamento a uno competitivo y como una nota al marguen, no se había activado la autoridad divina del **[Joven]**.

\- Parece que es un profesor muy... rudo - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

\- Se le conoce en Totsuki por ser muy estricto en sus calificaciones, el año pasado, clasifico con una E a los 50 alumnos de su clase y 18 de ellos fueron expulsados por ello - Informo Tadokoro a Godou nerviosamente - Su apodo es, "El Chef que Nunca Sonríe".

\- El platillo que prepararan en esta clase es _[Boeuf Bourguignon]_ , algo básico en la cocina francesa - Dijo el profesor a sus alumnos con un tono serió digno de un maestro muy estricto pero confiable - Pero escribiré la receta en la pizarra de todos modos - Dijo a la vez que alguien comenzaba a escribir los pasos a seguir del plato - Tienen 2 horas para terminarlo, entreguen su plato al terminarlos, así que pueden empezar a cocinarlos... _Commencez á Cuir_.

\- "Co-cómanse un Kilo" - Dijo Ena al escuchar una palabra que no entendía para nada.

Entonces cada alumnos empezó a preparar la receta que había escrita en la pizarra.

\- "Que debo hacer, debo sacar una A sin importar que, pero con Chapelle-sensei es algo muy difícil... pero a lo mejor Godou logre hacer el platillo conmigo a la perfección, digo, parece fiable" - Pensó Tadokoro al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, para ver a Godou caminar un poco - A donde vas, Kusanagi-san - Pregunto Tadokoro y el rey volteo a verla.

\- Iré a mirar la receta - Dijo Godou a Tadokoro.

\- Nunca has cocinado uno de esos - Pregunto nerviosa Tadokoro al joven rey.

\- Ni una sola vez - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Pero nos las arreglaremos de alguna forma u otra - Dijo Godou totalmente despreocupado,

Tadokoro estaba casi de piedra, uno de los chef´s más imponentes de toda la escuela, el alumno nuevo que no conocía la receta y su advertencia de expulsión si sacaba una E más, ese sin duda era el pero día de su vida.

\- Puede que no lo parezca, pero cuando llega el momento, Godou-san es la persona más confiable del mundo, no te preocupes, dudo que exista alguien capaz de vencer a Godou-san cuando va en serio - Dijo una armónica y tranquila voz a espaldas de Tadokoro animándola.

\- Aunque si vas a ser compañera de Godou, es muy probable que termines en más de un lió, ya que, él es ese tipo de persona al fin y al cabo, pero no lo olvides, así como un problemático hombre, es un gran compañero - Una voz que sonaba tan encantadora, que uno no lograría olvidara nunca.

Tadokoro volteo su cabeza y no vio a nadie en su espalda, aunque caminando a sus áreas, una hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko de cabello castaño y una hermosa mujer de descendencia noble.

Tadokoro entonces pasó su vista al joven rey, quien miraba paso a paso la receta en el pizzarón, a la vez que Megumi se animaba un poco.

En el área de la Hime-Miko y la caballero con una belleza de un hada, Liliana miró a Yuri.

\- Era necesarió decirle esas palabras - Yuri miró a su compañera cuando hizo esa pregunta.

\- Simplemente sentí que debía decir eso - Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Liliana no dijo nada más y empezó a cocinar con la ayuda de Yuri.

En la mesa de Ena y Erika, las 2 mujeres no se dijeron nada y empezaron a cocinar sin ningún problema.

* * *

Una vez que Godou logro memorizar un poco de la receta, empezó a cocinar con Megumi, quien se sorprendió de ello, apenas vio la receta y regreso, empezó a cocinar, dando a Megumi las instrucciones de que hace mientras se hacía que, por lo que, entre los 2 habían avanzado mucho, solo faltaba esperar 40 minutos para que la carne estuviera perfecta y entregarla.

\- Iré a preparar la salsa - Dijo Megumi y el rey asintió.

Entonces, mirando la olla con la carne, la realidad lo aburría un poco, Tadokoro debía de tardar no más de unos 15 minutos en hacer la salsa correctamente.

 **\- No crees que es muy simple -** Una voz en la espalda del rey, hizo que sus ojos pasaron a su derecha, donde estaba un niño con un rostro andrógino y un cabello azabache, el antiguo dios de la guerra y la victoria, Verethragna **\- Que tal si le añades unas pocas especias que amplifiquen el sabor, eres un rey, un platillo "aceptable" es algo indigno, debes de servir un platillo** _{inigualable}_ **, así que busca las especias y logra lo que nadie ha logrado antes, hacer sonreír a ese profesor** \- Las palabras del dios, hicieron pensar al rey, además, si sacaba una E, su compañera sería expulsada y no parecía ser mala persona, con un ligero suspiro se retiró para ver especias.

Con la charola solitaria, algunos de los compañeros miraron lo que el rey había preparado, más de uno con una sola idea en mente al ver lo que pasaba delante de ellos, esa persona se burlo de todos ellos, pero la mayoría regreso a sus platos, de cierta manera, no tenían el espíritu para hacer aquel cobarde acto.

Claro era que, no todos pensaron en eso.

Sobre todo, algunos cercanos al rey sobre todo.

* * *

Unos 10 minutos habían pasado, Godou miraba cada especia, una por una, mientras Tadokoro preparaba una salsa con algunas especias entregadas por Godou, debido a que faltaban unos 35 minutos para que la carne estuviera lista, se tomaban tiempo y paciencia con la salsa, para que encontraran un sabor que hiciera única el platillo.

Pero dejando su platillo solo, uno de los equipos decidió aprovecharse de ese momento, acercándose ligeramente al platillo servido por el rey y por su compañera de azules cabellos, entonces abrió ligeramente la tapa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entonces pasó a tomar algo y al regresar, lo que había tomado, lo abrió por completo y con una sonrisa algo malvada, estaba por tirar una sustancia blanca en granizo en la hoya, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

\- Que planeas hacer hecho algo a un platillo que no es tuyo - De la nada, el joven chico cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras su mano derecha era agarrada fuertemente por una hermosa joven Italiana de cabello plateado, aquella joven era Liliana Kranjcar.

Ante eso, los presentes y el maestro voltearon a ver que pasaba, cuando Tadokoro y Godou se dieron cuenta de que Liliana estaba agarrando a un compañero, en su área, por lo tanto, caminaron a donde Liliana se encontraba.

\- Que pasa Liliana - Pregunto Godou a la hermosa joven cuya belleza igualaba al de un hada.

\- Esta persona estaba apunto de lanzar toda la sal del salero en su carne, en pocas palabras, estaba por sabotear su platillo y cuando note eso, lo detuve - Dijo Liliana a Godou de manera algo severa, aunque eso llamó la atención de muchas personas, sobre todo del maestro, quien no dijo nada y solo observo, pero no fue el único que miró aquello, un joven andrógino también estaba pendiente, aunque se empezó a reír.

 **\- Como se esperaba, no tardaron en tratar de sabotearte, porque, porque temen a tu poder -** Palabras del dios de la guerra y la victoria sonaron en la espalda del rey, aquel hermoso joven de aspecto andrógino sonreía con felicidad.

Godou, quien podía escuchar al dios de la victoria, solo pudo suspirar, el dios al ver eso, sabía que debía de hacer.

\- " _Oh inmortal sol que castiga a los pecadores, grandes llamas que purifican a las personas, con tu valentía y salvajismo, conviértete en la luz que guíe a los justos y destruya el mal"_ \- De la nada la expresión del rey cambió un poco, mostrando una sonrisa forzada, cosa que causo una sonrisa de felicidad en el dios de la guerra.

\- No hacía falta que lo detuvieras Liliana - Las repentinas palabras de Godou, no solo sorprendieron al gran chambelán de rey sino a sus 3 esposas y a los presentes - Yo lo dije en la entrada de, que... aplastaré a todos los que se interpondrán en mi camino y también dije que esperare a cada rival que crea que puede siquiera igualarme, espero que me diviertan, ya sean nobles o plebeyos, si creen que pueden ganarme, adelante, vengan por mí, diviertanme, entretenganme y busquen derrotarme, de esa manera, mi victoria será más divertida... aunque creí que dije con habilidad, pero si su arma es la de hacer trampa no pienso quejarme.

\- Pero Godou-san - Trató de hablar Yuri, pero un dedo en sus suaves labios la detuvo, la dueña de ese dedo, era su amiga de la infancia, Ena, entonces la joven Hime-Miko no dijo nada más.

Liliana soltó la mano del alumno cuando escucho a Godou, no estaba del todo contenta por eso, pero entonces sintió algo en su cabeza y miró al rey.

\- Gracias - Agradeciendo con una suave sonrisa, la caballero de plateados, entonces pasó su vista al joven que trato de estropear su carne, quien estaba temblando ligeramente - Te encuentras bien, el agarre de Liliana-san es bastante fuerte - Pregunto Godou al joven en el pisó, quien asintió a las palabras de Godou.

Entonces el rey le entregó la mano para que se parara, pero el joven dudaba un poco, al final tomo la mano y el rey lo ayudo, pero algo en esa sonrisa y su mirada le preocupaba algo.

\- Ahora puedes continuar - Dijo Godou señalando el lugar donde se encontraba su platillo, lo que provoco que el joven y los presentes lo vieron muy confundido - Que pasa, no ibas a sabotear nuestro platillo, no te detengas o contengas, adelante hazlo, llénalo de sal, échale otra cosa que no haya en la receta, hazlo - Dijo el rey y el joven alumno estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Espera un momento, Kusanagi-san, si permites que haga eso, entonces nuestro platillo no sacara una A y sera calificado como E - Dijo Tadokoro asustada de la repentina declaración de Godou.

\- Tadokoro, como un hombre, debo de cumplir mis promesas y por la promesa que hice en la ceremonia de entrada, usare a este joven del 99% como un escalón - Dijo Godou con una voz algo siniestra y llena de poder, aquello impresiono a los presentes - Solo un cobarde que no confía en sus habilidades haría algo como sabotear la comida de otro chef, así que, dejare que este cobarde obtenga un premió, únicamente por su valor al intentar sabotear mi platillo - En ese momento, la voz de Godou era suave y calmada, pero hacía temblar a algunas personas, su calmada mirada pero con un toque salvaje sonrojaba y asustaba a las féminas y hacía sentir un sentimiento extraño en las personas, hombres y mujeres - Hazlo - Ordeno el rey al joven, quien no podía mover sus piernas, aquello empezó a molestar al rey - Porque no te paras y lo haces, estaba apunto de hacerlo hace unos momentos, párate y termina tu trabajo, acaso no eres un hombre - Dijo en una voz fuerte Godou al joven.

Godou se molestaba cada vez más con aquel cobarde, no podía aguantarlo, se acerco mucho a él y bajo un poco su mirada, debido a la estatura, entonces, paso su vista a su compañero, tomo la sal de la mano del joven y camino hasta su compañero, quien como casi todos, estaban temblando por la actitud de Godou, pero entonces, el rey entregó la sal al compañero de ese joven.

\- Hazlo - Nuevamente aquella orden salió de su boca, pero aquello solamente aterraba al joven compañero, quien negó con su cabeza.

El rey puso una mirada de disgusto, aquello lo estaba enfadando de verdad, pero no dijo nada más y regreso a su área.

Al ver que Godou no diría, haría o pensaría en algo más que la cocina, todo el mundo regreso a sus mesas, pero con la escena de Godou y su expresión todo el tiempo en la mente.

* * *

Solo faltando 15 minutos para entregar los platillos, algunos ya habían entregado, sacando una A y otros más una E, pero con el tiempo terminado, Tadokoro y Godou habían terminado su platillo y fueron a entregarlo y aquello fue lo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo, aunque tras ellos iban el grupo de Yuri y Liliana y Ena con Erika.

Una vez llegaron delante del maestro, este miró al 1er equipo.

\- Así que terminaron el platillo - Dijo Chapelle a sus alumnos con su serio rostro.

\- En realidad, son 2 platillos - Dijo Godou a Chapelle, quien lo miró confundido.

\- A que te refieres - Pregunto el maestro al alumno.

\- Sospechaba que tratarían de sabotear el 1er plato que había dejado junto con Tadokoro, por lo tanto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tadokoro y yo hicimos otro plato pero con ciertos y satisfactorios resultados, este es el verdadero plato, mientras este otro, es como seguimos la receta - Dijo Godou mientras dejaba 2 platos en frente del maestro.

Chapelle al ver ambos, noto el tiempo y perfección entre ambos platillo, tomando con un cuchillo notó en ambos la suavidad entre los 2 platillos, tomando el que seguía únicamente la receta, al probarlo, noto que bien se había hecho.

\- Este plato es valido para una A - Dijo Chapelle a ambos alumnos, lo que alegro a Tadokoro de gran manera, pero los ojos del rey no cambiaba - Entonces calificare el 2do y veamos que tal esta - Advirtió en un tonó serió el maestro, asustando a Tadokoro.

\- Kusanagi-san, creo que deberíamos quedarnos con la A de la 1ra - Dijo Tadokoro a Godou, quien solo miraba retadoramente al maestro, pero Tadokoro estaba por continuar hablar para cambiar la opinión de Godou.

\- Ríndete - Dijo Erika a espaldas de Tadokoro, quien la miró - Una vez que Godou tiene esa mirada, nada lo hará cambiar de opinión, después de todo, Godou es una persona muy egoísta que en varias veces solo piensa en lo que él hace y no presta atención de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- No te preocupes Tadokoro-san, si tu compañero es Godou, solo confía en él, es un problemático compañero que logra lo imposible cuando el lo desea - De la nada, la voz que escucho al inició de la clase, resonó en su cabeza, entendiendo quien le hablo.

\- En el hipotético casó de que mi platillo falle y saque una E, quiero que Tadokoro Megumi-san se quede con la calificación del 1er platillo - Tadokoro volteo a ver a Godou sorprendida, a su vez, su corazón empezó a latir ligeramente más rapido.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Chapelle, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo - Note como era ella la que mantenía el control en la cocina del platillo, si esto es bueno, entonces da igual si se queda con esa o con la otra - Dijo Chapelle.

\- No creo haber podido hacer el plato sin la ayuda de Tadokoro-san, se lo debo al fin y al cabo - Dijo Godou con una violenta sonrisa en su cara.

El maestro no dijo nada más y tomo un pedazo de la carne, entonces noto como la carne sacaba un poco de jugo, agarrando el pedazo, noto lo jugoso que se veía, entonces, la metió en su boca y...

\- Pero que - Dijo Chapelle sorprendido, pero eso llamó la atención de los demás alumnos - La carne esta suave y es muy fácil de comer, además, hay un elemento que se queda en mi lengua, que hace sentir a la carne tan fuerte, que es lo que tiene - Pregunto el maestro y el rey sonrió.

\- Extracto de manzana - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa, pero los ojos del maestro mostraron sorpresa - Usando el conjunto de especias ligeramente amargas y bañar la carne con ella, usando el extracto de manzana, le da un sabor que potencia la carne, ya sea por la grasa animal o incluso por el jugo de la carne con las especias, además, como era manzana dulce, esto amplifica el sentido del gusto y permite que el sabor de la carne sea más fuerte.

\- Pero como supiste eso - Pregunto Tadokoro a Godou, cuya pregunta estaba en la mente de Chapelle también.

-... No lo sabía - Eso dejo con los ojos abiertos tanto a maestro como alumna - Simplemente sentía que era lo mejor, una idea que era posible, una apuesta de perder o ganar, eso es todo - Dijo Godou con total naturalidad, pero eso era algo que Tadokoro no podía creer - Lo sabrás cuando lo pruebes.

Entonces Tadokoro y Chapelle tomaron un pedazo y la comieron...

 _ **[** **Se puede ver a Chapelle usando un traje de oso (literalmente un traje) y a Tadokoro en un traje de corderino (véase unos cuernos, una cola y un traje de una pieza), caminando y saliendo de unos arbustos]**_

 _ **[Sentado en un tronco, un joven con un traje de tela blanca rodeado de animales, cuando los mira, se ve a Godou con una suave sonrisa y extendiendo su mano con una manzana para cada uno]**_

 _ **[Entonces los 2 animales lo toman y lo muerden y sonríen al probarlo]**_

Los presentes estaban con la boca en el suelo, no literalmente, al ver como Roland Chapelle, el chef que nunca había sonreído... tenía una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

\- Decidido - La voz del maestro causo una ligera sonrisa arrogante en el rey demonio, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta que llevaría a su victoria - Han sacado una A en los platillos - Tadokoro al escuchar eso sonrió de suma alegría, estaba a salvo y Godou también - Aunque - Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Godou y Tadokoro - Lamento no tener el poder para darles una calificación más alta - Los ojos de Tadokoro brillaron ante esas palabras.

Godou y Tadokoro se retiraron y dejaron que los demás continuara, pero por ver aquello, todos, salvo el equipo de Ena y Erika como el de Yuri y Liliana, quienes sacaron una A, obtuvieron una E de calificación.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, por lo tanto, los alumnos iban a sus "dormitorios", pero el grupo de las 4 bellezas y el rey, no tenían donde pasar la noche y no deseaban acampar a decir verdad, pero obtuvieron la información de un dormitorio que no pertenece a la academia y se sustenta sola, además de que, solo se debe de pasar una prueba para entrar y en una escuela de comida, era obvio de que iba la prueba.

\- Fue bueno que traigamos con nosotros alimentos, seria malo que no tuvieran comida ellos para la prueba - Dijo la hermosa y melodiosa voz como el viento de Yuri con una suave sonrisa.

\- Concuerdo, además, no dice que nos darán los ingredientes ahí, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar - Apoyo a la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko, la belleza italiana que aparentaba una plateada hada, a su vez, miraba a Godou - Por cierto, que fue lo que lo inspiro a crear una 2da carne, acaso la manifestación de Verethragna - Pregunto Liliana a su rey con suma curiosidad.

\- Ena también se lo estaba preguntando, porque su Majestad parecía tal calmado cuando estaban por sabotear su comida y resulta que preparaba otra carne - Dijo Ena apoyando a Liliana - Ena pensaba que debía haber un motivo, por el cual preparaban algo de manera rápida pero concisa, y resulto ser la otra carne.

\- Verethragna me advirtió que posiblemente alguien trataría de hacer trampa y estropear mi platillo, entonces me dijo que me concentrara en hacer otro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, usar el 1ro como un caballo de trolla y usar cosas para mejorar la receta y obtener una A - Dijo Godou a la pregunta de 3 de sus 4 esposas.

\- La actitud que tomaste en la clase contra el saboteador, era... - Pregunto la inolvidable voz de la demonio rojo de Italia, Erika.

\- El **[Caballo Blanco]** , al parecer, para hacerme ver más impotente, Verethragna uso la 3ra encarnación y me dejo "Juzgar" al pecador - Explicó el rey demonio a su más antigua esposa.

\- Ya veo, eso si que es digno de un rey demonio - Dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica en su voz - Pero no esperaba nada menos de mi Godou.

Hablando de manera calmada, caminaban de forma lenta y tomando uno que otro descanso, ya que, de por sí, la llegada al dormitorio era larga, la poca resistencia física de Yuri, debían de detenerse a cierto tiempo, aunque no era ninguna molestia para los demás, pero Yuri pensaba lo contrarió.

* * *

Llegando a plena noche, llegaron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, el cual era una mansión abandonada, cubierta de la naturaleza y descuidada.

-... Este es nuestro nuevo dormitorio - Pregunto Erika con obvio desagrado del lugar tan sucio y más para ella que era hija de la familia Brandelli.

\- No parece... muy sano - Dijo Liliana mirando como Erika el nuevo "hogar" de los 5.

\- Puede que este mejor dentro que afuera - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa nerviosa - Oh eso espero - Susurro eso último mientras entraba con sus compañeras.

[ _ABRIRSE_ ]

Debido a la oscuridad de la noche, no era casi nada visible, pero gracias a la magia que portaban cada uno, su visión nocturna era mejor que el de los búhos, notando que en sí, estaba bien cuidada la entrada, una escalera y unas cuantas puertas, pero de la nada.

\- Eso es humo - Pregunto Yuri señalando algo que salía de las escaleras - Un incendio acaso - Pregunto ella muy preocupada, pero entonces.

[ _BOOM_ ]

\- Una explosión - Dijo una sorprendida Ena tras escuchar aquella explosión.

De la nada, la tierra empezó a agitarse un poco y una gran cortina de humo apareció, debido a su vista, notaron que eran animales, corriendo en una estampida y siendo perseguidos por una joven chica que los llamaba por sus nombres.

-...- Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó, pero todos pensaron una sola cosa - "Hemos acabado en un lugar extraño".

\- Así que ustedes son los nuevos alumnos que buscan quedarse en este dormitorio - Una voz de la nada sonó, entonces las personas voltearon a verla.

Una anciana de cabello canoso en forma de una flor, posiblemente, de una blanca piel, algo arrugada y de unos ojos negros, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, usaba un vestido amarillo mostaza y un delantal negro, además de un aura intimidante.

\- Mi nombre es Fumio Daimido, **[Fumio, la Virgen María de la Estrella Polar]** deberán de llamarme - Dijo la encargada del dormitorio - Ahora, espero que estén listos para hacer la prueba de la estrella polar - Ante esas palabras, la emoción de la pelea saco una sonrisa salvaje en los labios del rey.

Por lo tanto, sus 4 esposas y el rey estaban listos para la prueba.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto se llega al final de este capítulo de Shokukin no Shiko-O.**_

 _ **Como vieron, la deslumbrante entrada del rey y sus 4 esposas como a su vez, la promesa del rey demonio ante la "principal adversaria", Nakiri Erina, también el deslumbrante desempeño de Godou y Tadokoro y hace sonreír al chef que nunca sonríe, además de la llegada al dormitorio Estrella Polar.**_

 _ **He decidido no hacer la entrada a la estrella y que sea el siguiente capítulo, de esa manera no hacer todo muy rapido.**_

 ** _Ahora, sobre los cambios de Godou con el uso de sus encarnaciones, en los próximos capítulos se verán en uso, aunque ya se mostraron 3._**

 ** _[El Joven] rompe parte de la moral de Godou y libera su instinto de combate, al punto de querer obtener la victoria sobre todos en todo._**

 ** _[El Guerrero], le da a Godou la capacidad de ser más concentrado y relajado, además de portar al rey con una gran habilidad de reacción, dejándolo ser más hábil y eficiente en la cocina._**

 ** _Y el [Caballo Blanco/Semental Blanco], el cual le da a Godou una personalidad amable pero terrorífica, pues actúa amablemente y deja que los "pecadores" hagan sus planes, aterrando a las personas, además de que le da una intensa aura salvaje._**

 ** _En sí, no son todos los atributos de estas 3 encarnaciones, que en sí, son las cartas de triunfo de Godou en sus batallas, aunque espero puedan imaginar como sera Godou con la encarnación del [Jabalí]._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo, la entrada a la [Estrella Polar] y el confronta miento con uno de los 10 asientos._**

 ** _Y si alguien tiene dudas de esto, si, en el fic aparecerán dioses también, sobre todo, cierta diosa loli de cabello plateado._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Estrella Polar

_**Review:**_

 **Enigma 95:**

Me alegro saber que te esta gustando la serie, aunque lo de cambiar los rezos es un poco improbable pues tiene que ver con el dios o el mito del mismo. Megumi empieza su relación con ellos desde este capítulo en especial y me alegra que te guste las interacciones entre Verethragna y Ame no Murakumo.

 **Resumidamente** **:**

A quien no le da hambre, solo hay que mirar el opening para sentir el hambre regresando a nuestros cuerpos, es tan injusto que todo se vea tan pinche delicioso :L, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **EtheriasD:**

Pues no esperes más la entrada porque ya llego (algo tarde lo lamento) y me alegra saber que te gusto la idea de los 2 platillos, en cuanto a las chicas creo que dentro de los próximos 2 capítulos diré quienes serán las integrantes del harem del asesino de dioses.

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Shokugeki no Soma, me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenecería, serían los Oc que cree y ponga en la historia, esta historia es con el fin de entretener a los fan´s, que disfruten el fic.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3.- Estrella Polar.**_

Tras haber conocido a la encargada del dormitorio, los 5 jóvenes caminaron a donde estaba la cocina del dormitorio, donde se haría la prueba para la entrada al dormitorio, debido a que estaba oscuro, la encargada del dormitorio prendió las luces, dejando ver un área limpia y bien llenada, a comparación de lo que se miraba fuera del dormitorio.

\- Hay un área, cada uno debe de darme un platillo digno de entrar en el dormitorio, como es obvio, yo juzgare el platillo y daré el veredicto final - Dijo la anciana encargada a los presentes, quienes al recibir las últimas palabras, ya se encontraban sacando los productos para lo que iban a preparar cada uno.

Yuri tenía diversos mariscos e ingredientes vegetales, además de agarrar ollas grandes, en lo que era sopa al parecer, en el caso de Ena quien tenía diversos tipos de pescados y especias, agarrando la saeten y otros productos para cortar, Liliana tenía unos productos vegetales con huevos y Erika portaba carne con algunas especias, cada una haría una parte de un alimento básico, en el caso del rey demonio de Japón, quien tenía una cantidad gran cantidad de cosas para hacer dulces, el postre para la merienda o comida completa, algo que en realidad, no iba con su apariencia o estilo, pero Fumio decidió no decir nada sobre eso.

Eso impresiono a Fumio, al parecer, el grupo de 5 pensaba hacer una comida completa en grupo, era la 1ra vez que veía a un grupo organizado para hacer la prueba y no tenía nada que decir, la competencia era mostrar sus habilidades, ya sea en solitario o en equipo, pero había un gran riesgo dentro de todo, el sabor final de todo.

Si uno no tenía un buen sabor, entonces toda la comida sabrá mal y eso haría que no pasaran la prueba de entrada al dormitorio de la estrella polar.

\- Bien, tienen todo el tiempo que requieran para poder hacer un platillo cada uno, al final evaluare la comida completa, si uno falla, todos fallan, no quiero oír ninguna queja sobre esto y si quieren rendirse entonces... - Sin terminar su frase completamente, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa, pues los alumnos ya estaban en un área cocinando

Yuri se encontraba cortando los mariscos cuidadosamente, mientras tenía sus vegetales en la olla, que constaban de zanahorias, papas y calabaza, todas bien cortadas obviamente, Yuri quien cortaba la langosta y un cangrejo, observaba la gran olla donde estaban preparándose los vegetales y de vez en cuando, miraba las cosas que preparaban las demás personas.

En el caso de Liliana, ella se encontraba cortando los vegetales lentamente y de una manera perfecta a su gusto, mientras ponía a cocer los huevos para hacer huevos duros, a su vez, también estaba preparando un tipo de botanas saludables con los vegetales, algo bastante curioso en realidad.

Ena estaba tranquilamente sazonando el pescado y echando unas especias que aumentaran el sabor del pescado, mientras que en otra sartén estaba cocinando otra cosa y con ligeras especias.

En el caso de Erika quien cortaba la carne del hueso de manera fina y elegante, le echaba un poco de especias a la carne antes de meterla a sazonar, y antes de meterlas a una sartén, los cubría con un tipo de salsa, entonces los ponía delicadamente en la sartén y esperaba a que tuviera que cambiar.

En el caso del rey demonio quien igualaba al cielo, estaba con 2 diversos postres, 1 pastel por lo que se podía apreciar, un pan de cacao con tintes de vainilla, ambos estaban en plena preparación, pues aún no se terminaba de cocinar, apenas estaba terminando de batir todo el rey y dejando la masa para que se hiciera ambos postres.

Rápidamente, todos estaban en una enorme sincronía y habían logrado terminar el inicio de los platos, donde el rey metió ambos postres en el horno, Yuri puso el marisco en la olla, Liliana hacía muchas cosas, pero para terminar, Ena estaba poniendo el plato para su platillo y Erika terminaba con la carne.

En solo 25 más, todo había terminado, todos los platillos estaban delante de Fumio, quien estaba por probar la comida, la cual resultaba ser una sopa de mariscos con vegetales, arroz condimentado con carne de pescado y especias, además de tener un poco de algas en unas partes, carne de pollo con especias y un tipo de salsa, un tipo de huevos divorciados con huevo duro, pero con unos tintes bastante interesantes, también se observaba los 2 postres, un pastel de chocolate y un pan de cacao y un café perfectamente endulzado.

\- Se ve bastante bien, pero no pasaran solo con estética, debe de saber bien - Dijo la encargada del dormitorio a los jóvenes que la retaban.

\- Entonces pruebe lo, vera que no hay nada que no esté a la altura - Dijo Erika con una sonrisa confiada.

Fumio no dijo nada y comenzó con la sopa, tomando un sorbo, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tomo un pedazo de arroz con pecado y estaba más que sorprendida.

 _[De la nada, como si estuviera debajo del mar, se podía ver los peces nadando entre las anguilas y unos camarones y cangrejos todos en pura armonía]_

\- Es increíble, la sopa y el arroz va combinado de gran manera, dando todo el potencial del mar en ella, es algo increíble, sin duda es muy bueno - Ante las palabras de la encargada, Yuri sonrió con vergüenza y Ena tenía una sonrisa de superioridad - Ahora veamos con lo demás - Dijo Fumio para los huevos y el pollo.

Tomando un poco del huevo, al ver lo fácil que era cortarlo y tomarlo se sorprendió, entonces lo llevo a su boca, lo que se sorprendió al sentir aquel alimento, al pasarlo, tomo un poco del pollo, entonces tomo la carne y como si dudara por un instante, tardo un poco en llevarlo a su boca.

 _[Se ve a un grupo de gallinas y pollitos caminando por una hermosa granja y hablando con unos peces que había cerca de la playa como un camarón y un cangrejo, todos con gran facilidad]_

\- Ambos platos batallan con el sabor, desde la grasa de la carne con la sal del huevo y el sabor de la yema es perfecto en armonía pura, es realmente deliciosa - Erika y Liliana dieron una sonrisa que decía "era obvio", mientras alzaban su pecho con claro orgullo.

La encargada, Fumio, estaba impresionada, el sabor era agradable, muy agradable, pocas veces había probado platillos como estos, pero aún quedaba el último de los 5 platillos, el más importante, el cual era la parte más importante de la comida... _el postre._

Debido a que lo dulce del azúcar en los postres son lo que van igualando la cantidad de sal comida, usualmente en restaurantes, el postre era lo que iguala la cantidad consumida, por lo tanto, era uno de los centros más importantes en bastantes áreas y sobre todo, lo más consumido por niños y jóvenes, incluso los adultos, así que, si el postre estaba mal, todo se echaría a perder.

Pasando la vista a los 2 tipos de pastel, Fumio reviso que la estética era muy buena, el pastel de café, adornado con colores negros, lados con un tinte rosa, glaseado de fresa, con unas líneas blancas debajo, crema dulce posiblemente, mientras tenía un poco de café molido y una cereza sobre un espiral de cacao, el pan de cacao, fue llenado con líneas de vainilla y la misma flor puesta en lados del pastel, 4, además de llevar crema batida al inicio y al final de los lados, todo con una elegante presentación.

Fumio con un cuchillo cortó unos pedazos nada gruesos del pastel y los sirvió en un plato, con una cuchara en mano, algo temblorosa y nerviosa, entonces corto un pequeño pedazo de pastel y lo llevo a su boca...

 _[Se puede ver a una pequeña niña en un gran mundo de dulces, saltando de alegría y corriendo a una catarata de chocolate, saltar a una goma y luego poder saltar a una montaña de cacao]_

Los ojos de Fumio se abrieron con sorpresa, pues no quedaba nada de las rebanadas que había partido, Fumio estaba más que impresionaba, no era muy dulce y además de eso, no era muy fuerte, por lo cual, incluso tras comer era posible disfrutar del postre y eso solo era posible con la levadura trabajada con una gran precisión y sabiendo que tan fuerte era la comida.

Fumio miró a los 5 aspirantes a entrar, cada uno de ellos eran diamantes que fueron ligeramente pulidos y que podían llegar a ser incluso más brillantes, entonces, con un rostro serio miró a los 5, quienes no se veían preocupados.

\- Ya lo he pensado - Dijo Fumio al grupo - Tras probar cada plato, solo tengo una sola respuesta, ya que, como había dicho, si uno fallaba todos fallaban - Esas palabras pusieron un poco nervioso a Godou y Yuri, pero sus compañeras y amantes, salvo por Yuri, estaban tranquilas con sonrisas de satisfacción en su cara - Han aprobado.

\- Ya lo sabía - Dijo con total soberbia la rubia esposa del rey, Erika.

\- No había forma de que falláramos después de todo - Dijo Liliana con de forma seria y calmada.

\- Ena sabía que este sería el final - Dijo Ena con una divertida sonrisa.

\- Ya, tomen las llaves de su cuarto - Dijo Fumio dando 5 llaves, una a cada uno, pero Erika miró su llave - Sucede algo malo, señorita - Pregunto Fumio a Erika al ver que miraba las llaves que le había entregado, entonces Erika le devolvió la llave a la mano de Fumio, quien puso una mirada confundida ante tal acción.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a _nuestro cuarto_ , Godou - Dijo Erika mientras se apegaba a Godou, quien se sonrojo violentamente ante el acercamiento de Erika, pero Fumio y las demás hermosas damas se sorprendieron ante tal declaración y acción, salvo que en Ena, Liliana y Yuri era un poco más de celos - Que pasa, es obvio que yo, la esposa original de Godou debe de dormir a su lado, así que no es necesario una habitación separada, yo dormiré con Godou - Dijo Erika a sus rivales.

\- Espera un momento Erika, esas situaciones las debo de decidir yo, como el gran chambelán y señora de los aposentos de Godou, no puedes simplemente decidirlo, es mi trabajo y decisión quien pasara con Godou la noche - Dijo Liliana con un aura muy peligrosa, la cual podía dar la imagen de un águila.

\- Eso no es verdad, ese derecho solo le pertenece a Godou, es la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir con quién pasar la noche y es obvio que será conmigo, su 1ra esposa, Erika Brandelli - Declaro con orgullos Erika, como si fuera obvio que Godou la elegiría, mientras emanaba un aura muy peligrosa que formaba un león.

\- Ese no es el problema - Dijo Yuri con el rostro rojo como el tomate - Como puede una señorita de la casa Brandelli comportarse y declarar cosas de esa manera y Liliana-san, es malo que le sigas la corriente a Erika - Dijo Yuri regañando a sus 2 compañeras, mientras la imagen de un Dragón hacía acto de aparición en la espalda de Yuri.

\- Yuri dice la verdad, al fin y al cabo, las 1ras en estar con el rey debemos ser Ena y Yuri - Dijo Ena con una gran sonrisa en cara, mientras el rostro de Yuri se volvió incluso más rojo que antes.

\- Ena-san, no digas ese tipo de cosas - Ahora reprimió a su amiga la joven Hime-Miko a la Miko de la espada.

Mientras que el rey se sonrojaba y trataba de ignorar la mirada acusadora que Fumio le estaba mandando, mientras a su vez, escuchaba en su cabeza las risas de dos **[aceros]** bastante irritantes a decir verdad.

* * *

En su nuevo cuarto, 303, el rey estaba con una mirada vacía.

\- Creo que estaría bien si ponemos esto aquí - Dijo Liliana mientras observaba donde poner unos futones.

\- Creo que esto sería algo bueno - Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba en el ropero la ropa de todos y los nombraba para saber dónde iba la ropa de quien.

\- Ena cree que será muy divertido - Dijo la hime de la espada y la causante de todo esto.

\- Aunque hubiera sido mejor que solo yo me quedara en este cuarto con Godou - Dijo Erika con simpleza, pero sonrió - Bueno, por ahora está bien así, creo, mientras el lado carnívoro de Godou despierta, esto está bien, pero cuando despierte, solo una de nosotras podrá estar a solas con Godou, siendo yo la 1ra en todo caso - Dijo Erika con tal elegancia digna de una insuperable flor exótica.

\- Nada de eso pasara Erika, además, como piensan que vamos a vivir los 5 juntos en este pequeño cuarto, además, hay muchas cosas que se hacen imposibles con 5 personas viviendo en el mismo cuarto - Hablo por 1ra vez el rey demonio que iguala al cielo.

Debido a que no terminaron de discutir, Ena termino por decir irresponsablemente, "Y si todas vivimos con el rey en su cuarto", entonces Liliana dijo que no resultaba mala idea, ya lo habían hecho en el pasado, Erika no dijo nada en contra, salvo que no se metieran cuando ella y Godou estuvieran románticos y Yuri, quien era la última esperanza de Godou, termino aceptando eso, ya que podía vigilar a Godou como a Erika y Ena.

\- Si es por eso, entonces no hay no un solo problema entones - Dijo Liliana a Godou, quien esperaba que Liliana entendiera y evitara que el plan continuara - Una vez que todo esté terminado, usare un conjuro de aumento de espacio, haciendo el lugar más grande por dentro sin cambiarlo por fuera y de esa manera, los 5 podremos vivir cómodamente, solamente estamos viendo como acomodarnos hasta que el plan continué, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse - Dijo Liliana con una sonrisa.

\- Ese no es el problema, soy un chico lo saben, un chico y una chica no deben vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo, menos un chico con 4 chicas - Dijo Godou a sus compañeras, tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón y que vean lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que podía suceder.

\- De que hablas Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Liliana a su rey - Esto es algo que ya hemos hecho en el caso del **[Gran Sabio que Igualaba al Cielo]** , además, en su inicios con Erika, usted paso una... "noche a solas" con Erika, donde... pasaron muchas cosas, no cree que esas palabras como "Un chico y 4 chicas pueden vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo" sirva como escusa - Ante tales crueles y verdaderas palabras de Liliana, Godou no supo que responder.

Efectivamente, durante el evento de Sun Wukong, Godou durmió por 3 días con Erika, Liliana, Ena y Yuri, a su vez, también había utilizado la 5ta encarnación de Verethragna, el **[Joven]** , besando a las 4 féminas juntas, además de haberse bañado con ellas (Aunque eso contra su voluntad e inconsciente), además de los suceso de Sicilia, que, aunque dijera que nada paso en realidad, ninguna de ellas le creería, sin importar que dijera.

* * *

Tras un rato de haber armado todo, como dijo Liliana en un inició, la habitación era más grande y espaciosa, debido a la magia de espacio, por lo tanto, no había ni una sola cosa que les impidiera dormir en un solo cuarto los 5, pero Godou no pensaba rendirse, encontraría la forma de que las chicas vieran la locura que hacían, era imposible que 4 chicas durmieran bajo el mismo techo que un chico.

Pero con el tiempo y momento correcto, de lo contrario, perdería una vez más la batalla psicológica contra las 4 féminas y aún menos cuando Yuri apoyaba a Erika.

Erika era un adversario difícil de superar cuando se trataba del toque del habla y la perspicacia, la única forma de derrotarla en esos termino dentro del grupo, era con Yuri y Liliana como compañeras, pero sin ellas, la forma de desarrollar el evento eran menos afortunadas y eso era algo que realmente era malo para él.

Sin nada más que decir, decidió acostarse en la cama de lo que originalmente debía ser su cuarto.

Aunque claro, él había decidido que el dormir en la cama debía ser de las chicas, pero Liliana negó rápidamente eso, declarando que el rey debía de ser aquel que ocupara lo mejor, las sirvientas y caballeros, debían de poseer lo que sobrara del rey, aunque si deseaba a una de ellas como "compañera nocturna", se le permitiría estar en la cama del rey y obviamente Godou declaro no tener tales intenciones.

Como una nota al marguen, Ena y Erika fueron las que decidieron ser la 1ra en pasar una noche con el rey, Erika declarándolo con una gran confianza digna de una leona hambrienta y Ena con una linda e infantil forma, que hizo doblar ligeramente la voluntad de Godou.

Mirando el techo, con una sonrisa en su cara, inconscientemente, pase a sus quejas, de cierta manera, la agradaba aquella aura de tranquilidad al tener cerca a sus esposas, de la nada, una de las partes del techo se quitó y vio a una persona.

Un cabello castaño y de una tez blanca, así como unos ojos color avellana, un rostro inocente y bastante bien parecido, aunque Doni fuera más guapo, aquel joven varón tenía una tela en la cabeza y no podía ver la ropa que llevaba, pero eso era lo último que pensaba Godou.

\- Bienvenido, Chico nuevo - Saludo la cabeza con un tonó amigable, pero el sonido llamó a las otras 4 niñas que fueron alado del rey al oír la voz - Así que estaban las otras 4 aquí también, con razón no estaban en las habitaciones vacías - Dijo ligeramente sorprendido el joven de castaños cabellos - Bueno, ahora mismo tenemos una fiesta, así que, vamos, vengan a unirse - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

En la habitación 205, un cuarto parecido al suyo (salvo por el espacio mágico incrementado), el cual portaba con una gran cantidad de libros, en una repisa, se encontraban el rey demonio y sus 4 esposas, mientras miraban a los demás integrantes del dormitorio, estrella polar.

El 1ro y dueño de la habitación, un joven de cabello corto lacio que no superaba el inició del cuello, una tez clara y unos ojos negros que eran visibles tras sus grandes lentes, el cual se la pasaba quejándose, usaba un tipo de suéter naranja con una línea amarilla de manga larga, además de un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, el cual, no paraba de quejarse, ese era Zenji Marui.

Como una nota al marguen, a Godou y sus compañeras, salvo por una marca en su frente en forma de rayo, aquel joven les recordaba a Harry Potter.

Luego, una pequeña joven de cabello naranja, la cual era más o menos larga, atado en una esferita de cabello, una tez blanca como el melocotón, de unos orbes tan verdes como el mismo jade, un infantil y lindo rostro con un ligero toque travieso, usaba una ligera chamarra verde de manga larga, debajo tenía una camiseta blanca con franjas horizontales y un short azul con lana blanca al final, esa joven era Yoshino Yuki.

Como una nota al marguen, Godou y las demás, al verla, por un instante, les recordó a Mariya Hikari, la menor de las esposas y hermana menor de Yuri.

Luego, una joven de un hermoso, largo, sedoso y brillante cabello rojo, tan rojo como el vino tinto, una tez blanca como el melocotón, además, de unos grandes orbes tan rojos como las fresas, era realmente exótico, un hermoso y elegante rostro, aquella joven usaba un collar dorado, usaba un suéter rosado y debajo, una camisa negra y un pantalón azul celeste, ella era Sakaki Ryouko.

Luego, había 2 jóvenes de apariencia algo rebelde.

Él 1ro era un joven de cabello negro peinado hacía arriba, de una tez ligeramente morena y unos ojos negros algo pequeños, que realmente le daba pinta de persona peligrosa, un rostro serio y digno de un delincuente, usaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que demostraba su bien formado cuerpo y usaba un pantalón negro.

A su lado, un joven rubio de cabello peinado para atrás, con las patillas negras, de una tez blanca como el durazno, unos ojos igual de negros y un tanto pequeños, tenía un rostro fino pero con cierto aire de delincuente, usaba una camisa azul-morada de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

Ellos eran Aoki Daigo y Sato Shoji, respectivamente.

El último era un joven de un corto y alborotado cabello marrón-morado, el cual tapaba sus ojos, su tez estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol, debido a su cabello y que no podía ver por completo su rostro, no sabían mucho sobre su apariencia, pero usaba un suéter negro y un pantalón azul, él jugaba con un vaso en su boca, su nombre era Ibusaki Shun.

\- Y pensar que acabaríamos en la misma residencia, es bueno verte Tadokoro-san - Dijo Godou mientras sonreían a la joven de azules cabellos y orbes como el ámbar.

\- Es verdad, no esperaba que Godou-san llegara a vivir en la Estrella Polar - Dijo con una dulce sonrisa Tadokoro, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Godou - Aunque me sorprendí al saber que lograron pasar la prueba a la 1ra, no muchos logran eso - Dijo sorprendida la joven de azules cabellos.

\- En serio, entonces, como te fue a ti, Tadokoro-san - Pregunto Godou actualmente curioso sobre el reto de la dama a su lado.

\- Más o menos - Dijo ella mientras miraba a otro lado con una mirada algo apagada, como si quisiera evitar la pregunta - "No puedo decirle que tarde 3 meses para poder entrar" - Fue el pensamiento de Tadokoro.

Godou al ver eso, obtuvo una ligera curiosidad, la cual compartía con cierto atractivo niño andrógino de cabellos azabaches, pero entonces, la dama de rojizos cabellos, Sakaki Ryouko se sentó a un lado de Godou.

\- Ten Kusanagi-san, bebe un poco, también hay para ustedes - Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le daba un vaso a cada uno de los presentes y los llenaba con un juego de una gran botella, pero al olerla, Godou miró a Sakaki con una mirada acusadora - Solo es jugo de arroz - Dijo ella con una linda, pero cómplice sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, está bien que hagamos tanto alboroto - Pregunto tímidamente Yuri, la cual llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón azul, ambas prendas resaltaba correctamente el cuerpo de la Yamato Nadeshiko.

Como una nota al marguen, aquella ropa fue proporcionada por Erika y Liliana para que cada una de ellas y el mismo rey tuviera variación en vestimenta, sobre todo Ena.

\- No hay problema alguno, estamos en mitad del bosque, dudo que algún vecino se queje - Dijo juguetonamente Yuki con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara.

\- Pero y la encargada de este dormitorio - Ahora pregunto Liliana, quien llevaba una camisa azul celeste debajo de una chamarra negra y una falda larga de un color azul y franjas negras.

Como una nota al marguen, estos colores eran el emblema de la organización para la cual Liliana trabajaba antes de ser gran chambelán del rey, la **[Cruz de Bronce Negra]**.

\- "Oigan Mocosos" - De la nada, de un tubo rojo que al parecer estaba en todos los cuartos, se escuchó la voz de Fumio, haciendo que el grupo de Godou se sintiera un poco nervioso, más por el tono en que hablo, que era algo elevado - "Prepare Buri Daikon, bajen por el suyo" - Y tras aquella suave última parte, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Godou y sus esposas.

\- Genial - Dijo el joven de rubia cabellera y violenta apariencia de nombre Shoji.

\- Te amo vieja - Dijo el delincuente de negros cabellos llamado Aoki.

Ambos iban por la comida preparada por la encargada, pero ante todo lo que sucedía, un pensamiento que ya había sido expresado hace 2 horas regreso a la mente de los 5.

\- "Nuevamente acabamos en un lugar problemático" - No obstante, las chicas y Godou sonreían con diversión, no era un mal lugar y era mejor para Godou de esa manera, así podría tener amigos varones y tener una vida lo más normal y pacifica que pudiera desear... pobre iluso.

\- Regresen antes de que Fumio-san empiece con su discurso de los diez consejeros - Advirtió Yuki a sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero la última parte llamó la atención de todos.

\- Como que los diez consejeros - Pregunto Erika, quien llevaba un suéter rojo y un pantalón negro, que resaltaba su envidiable figura y como con Liliana, usaba los colores de la **[Cruz de Cobre Negra]** , la organización que pertenecía y rival de la organización de Liliana.

\- Cierto, ustedes no lo han oído porque son nuevos - Dijo Ryouko con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Explícaselos Marui - Dijo Yuki al intento de Harry Potter de la cocina.

\- Y porque yo - Reprocho el joven de anteojos a la joven de anaranjados cabellos.

\- Vamos, son por los nuevos - Dijo Ryouko y Marui suspiró en forma de rendición.

\- Los 10 consejeros o la Élite de los 10 asientos de Totsuki, es una rama formada por los 10 mejores chefs de toda la escuela, aquellos que portan un asiento, han tenido grandes habilidades gastronómicas, demostrando la habilidad mayor a la de grandes chefs del mundo, además, en el orden jerárquico, los 10 asientos están por debajo del director, pero sobre todo lo demás, ni los maestros o instructores pueden hacer algo en contra de ellos, son la 2da rama más fuerte de toda la escuela - Dijo Marui de manera sabía a la hora de explicar.

\- No, si sabemos que son los 10 asientos, lo que quiero saber, es sobre lo que se mencionó hace poco, eso de que, los 10 consejeros y Fumio-san se conocen - Explico Erika con total calma, mientras que Marui se sentía algo deprimido y usado, mientras que Yuki y Ryouko sonrieron nerviosamente.

\- No es que Fumio-san conozca a los 10 consejeros actuales, sino, conoció a muchos 10 asientos hace tiempo, pues, antes de que nosotros llegáramos, usualmente habían alumnos de los 10 consejeros en la residencia estrella polar, incluso, hubo tiempo en que todos los 10 consejeros eran residentes de la estrella polar y Fumio-san no se cansa de contar esas historias - Explico Ryouko a Erika con una sonrisa en su cara, pero Erika entonces solo dijo.

\- Ya veo - Y miró a otro lado.

\- Entonces los 10 asientos no se encuentran en esta residencia - Pregunto Ena curiosa - Oh acaso hay alguien de los 10 consejeros en esta residencia... no serán alguna de ustedes 2 ¿verdad?, sería problemático que su majestad encontrara su 1er rival una mujer, sabiendo cómo es - Dijo Ena a continuación con un suspiro.

\- ¿Su Majestad? - Preguntaron Ryouko, Yuki y Marui, a Ibusaki también le pareció intrigado, pero opto por no decir nada.

\- Tengo que decir que es verdad - Dijo Liliana tras escuchar a la Miko de la espada - Empezando con Nakiri Erina, ya tenemos un lio con una dama, la cual al parecer tiene algo en contra de mi señor, pero también parece intentar negar su acercamiento, posiblemente si encuentra a otra mujer en los 10 consejeros, Godou podría tener problemas y eso conllevaría a problemas con esa mujer o Nakiri Erina y como es Godou, es totalmente posible que al enfrentar a la mujer, las cosas se vuelvan muy complicadas, ya sea de forma pública o sentimental.

\- Ciertamente, si se trata de Godou-san es posible que eso suceda - Dijo Yuri un poco desanimada.

\- Por dios, Godou, acaso no puedes ser un poco más sensible, ya nos tienes a nosotras 4 y aun así buscas a más mujeres, tu _Gigolo Demonico_ , realmente deberías ser más considerado Godou - Dijo Erika mientras miraba a su "esposo" y se paraba - Incluso a tenerme a mí, Erika Brandelli, la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que puedas conocer, tuviste el valor de hacer a Yuri, Liliana y Ena tuyas y no solo ellas, Lucretia Zola, al parecer, Su Eminencia Luo Hao, Athena, incluso obtuvo una buena reseña de la princesa blanca Alice, y en la entrada, declarando tales palabras a una desconocida, a Nakiri Erina, como puedes prestar atención a otras mujeres y dejar atrás a tus esposas, sobre todo a mí, nunca has intentado acabar lo sucedido en Sicilia - Dijo Erika muy enojada.

\- Espera, Erika, que te pasa, no digas cosas como esa, la gente puede mal interpretar todo eso, además, no pasó nada esa noche, no te acuerdas, nada paso entre nosotros 2 y no sé de qué hablan ustedes, no soy un mujeriego como mi abuelo, no hay forma de que eso pase, solo son especulaciones sin ninguna prueba solida - Dijo Godou fuertemente sonrojado.

\- Esperas que creamos eso, tu, quien tienes la capacidad de conquistar a cualquier dama, quien es un gran pervertido que esconde sus colmillos, acaso esperas que piense que no harás nada con alguna mujer de los 10 asientos - Declaro Erika a Godou.

\- Lamento informar que Erika esta en lo correcto mi señor, usted es propenso a traer problemas cuando se relaciona con mujeres, así que Erika tiene razón en todo - Dijo Liliana apoyando a su más grande rival.

Y mientras una de las comunes batallas verbales entre compañeros ocurrían, los residentes de la estrella polar estaban con una expresión blanca en sus caras, mientras las féminas se sonrojaban violentamente por la plática que tenían los nuevos integrantes, Marui estaba sangrando por la nariz e Ibusaki simplemente se sonrojaba y buscaba como no pensar en ellos.

\- Chicos ya dejen de hablar de eso, recuerden que no estamos solos - De la nada, Mariya Yuri regreso al mundo real a los 4 personajes que discutían normalmente, sonrojándose por la vergüenza de las palabras o de la batalla verbal que tenía y su contenido - Realmente ustedes no tienen remedio - Dijo Yuri con un ligero suspiro.

\- Ena lo siente de verdad Yuri, pero acaso Yuri no estaría celosa de que su Majestad coqueteara con otra chica, a Ena no le gustaría, aunque claro, si su Majestad lo desea de esa forma, Ena no podrá hacer nada, pero realmente no me gustaría eso - Dijo la Miko de la espada revelando con un encanto femenino muy raro en ella, sus pensamientos sobre Kusanagi Godou.

\- Eh, bueno, yo - Decía muy nerviosa Yuri, pero entonces miró a Godou y con un sonrojo dijo - Realmente no me gustaría que eso pasara, Godou-san es una persona muy amable y realmente soy feliz como están las cosas, pero si Godou-san decide ir con otra mujer porque desea, lo aceptare, incluso si decide amar a otras mujeres, está bien, siempre y cuando Godou-san sea Godou-san - Las palabras de Yuri sorprendieron a todo el mundo tras escucharlas - No obstante, si me molestaría el que eso pasara - Termino con una dulce sonrisa.

De la nada, el ambiente en el cuarto del joven Marui era algo incómodo, debido a la apasionada discusión amorosa de 4 personas que los presentes observaron, escucharon y vivieron, rezando con toda fuerza que algo, lo que sea los salvara de aquella incómoda situación y un milagro pasó.

\- Llegamos - Entrando por la puerta estaban Daigo y Shoji con la comida preparada por Fumio y luego entre la persona que los había llamado.

Un apuesto joven que tenía el cabello castaño en rizos y una blanca piel como el durazno y sus ojos eran de un brillante verde marino, si bien no era tan apuesto como Doni o Alexander si era más atractivo que Godou o cualquier joven de la habitación, ese joven llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un delantal y un pantalón azul de mezclilla y en su cabeza estaba una tela blanca para evitar el cabello caiga en la comida.

\- Bienvenidos sean, nos alegra mucho tenerlos en la residencia de la estrella polar - Dijo con amabilidad el joven de castaños cabellos mientras daba una elegante sonrisa - Mi nombre es Isshiki Satoshi y estoy en 2do año, llámenme Isshiki-senpai.

Entonces el atractivo joven le dio la mano a Godou y este con una sonrisa apretó la de Isshiki y se sorprendió al ver la buena persona que era.

\- Me alegra tenerlos entre nosotros - Dijo mientras separaba su mano de las de Godou - Tenemos nuevos camaradas con los cuales compartir nuestra juventud, no hay nada mejor que eso - Dijo mientras alzaba las manos y entonces volteo a ver el espacio y unas burbujas empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor - Escuchen chicos, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y comemos la misma comida - Decía mientras sus ojos brillaban muy animadamente, entonces estiro las piernas y alzo los brazos para declarar lo siguiente - ¡Esto es ser Joven!, ¡Esta es la vida escolar! y yo vine a este dormitorio porque anhelaba este tipo de vida, ahora, disfrutemos de nuestra deslumbrante vida que ofrece este dormitorio - Y mientras cerraba las piernas y alzaba los brazos en continuos movimientos llamativos, declaro con suma alegría lo último.

Y en la espalda de Isshiki, Daigo estaba usando un sopla-burbujas para dar el efecto y Shoji hablo.

\- Eso me parece bien y todo, pero puedes dejar de llamarnos desde el ático - Dijo en forma de pregunta el joven delincuente de rubios cabellos hablando por todos los presentes en el cuarto, salvo los nuevos integrantes.

\- No puedo - Dijo Isshiki con total inocencia - Parece que tendré que usar los tubos acústicos - Entonces volteo a ver a unos tubos de color marrón parecido al oxido con unas tapas abiertas - Siempre que las uso Tadokoro-chan vine de inmediato.

\- E-Es que... - Dijo Tadokoro mientras recordaba las noches en que Isshiki la llamaba en la noche y con una voz algo tétrica que no le permitía dormir - Sino voy me habla cada 5 minutos.

\- Si lo ignoras terminara rindiéndose - Dijo Ryouko a Megumi con una sonrisa fraternal.

\- Eres muy considerada - Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa igual que la de su compañera pelirroja.

\- S-Sería muy molesto que nos hablara todo el tiempo... - Dijo Daigo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un aura de miedo en su espalda.

\- Creo que prefiero el ático - Dijo Shoji como Daigo.

-... Parece que todos los presentes son personas de lo más... "únicas" - Dijo Liliana al ver cómo eran los habitantes de la estrella polar.

\- Yo creo que lograran encajar en poco tiempo - Dijo Tadokoro con una sutil sonrisa en cara.

\- ¿Tiene todo el mundo un baso en mano? - Pregunto Isshiki y todo el mundo asintió - Ahora vamos a brindar por el futuro de nuestros nuevos compañeros y por la gloria de la Residencia Estrella Polar, ¡Salud! - Entonces cada uno brindo por las palabras de Isshiki.

* * *

\- Este jugo de arroz es delicioso - Dijo Ena con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

\- Ya están encajando - Dijo Tadokoro con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-... Esto no tiene alcohol ¿verdad? - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la forma en que actuaba Ena.

\- Ena-san es especial al fin y al cabo - Dijo Yuri con una mirada parecida a la de Godou - Pero es un muy buen jugo - Dijo mientras le daba otro trago a la ferviente bebida.

Godou por su parte decidió no comentar nada sobre la actitud de las personas en aquel cuarto, no tenía ningún derecho a comentar nada sobre la actitud de una persona cuando él no era tan diferente de los demás chicos, aunque la única diferencia clara sobre eso era su nivel como un asesino de dioses y las aventuras que ha pasado.

\- Falta comida - Dijo Ena mientras interactuaba con los demás chicos del lugar.

\- Creo que traer lo que he ahumado hoy - Dijo Shun para retirarse y volver a los pocos segundos con un plato que tenía un queso y 3 diferentes tipos de queso.

\- Lo salado del ahumado está buenísimo - Dijo Ena mientras comía un poco de lo que servían.

\- Prefiero la comida ahumada con un toque de sal y con unos acompañamientos que vayan acorde con lo que se sirvió - Dijo Erika al probar un poco.

\- El trabajo de Ibusaki es impecable - Dijo Marui a las chicas.

\- No lo dudo, pero aún le falta de mucho para poder llegar a ser de una excelente categoría - Dijo Liliana apoyando a Erika.

\- Entonces prueben esto - Dijo Daigo mostrando unos vegetales fritos, los cuales se veían apetitosos.

\- Debe de estar delicioso - Dijo Ena agarrando la porción y comiéndola.

-... Esto no tiene alcohol ¿verdad? - Volvió a preguntar Godou observando a Ena.

\- Esta bueno ¿verdad? - Pregunto Daigo a Ena al ver como lo devoraba.

\- Aunque no se compara al camarón frito que hice la semana pasada - Fue la critica que dijo Shoji a su compañero al probar su comida.

\- Oye oye, ¿acaso eres quien peor gusto tiene en la estrella polar? - Fue la pregunta de Daigo quien choco su cara contra la de Shoji.

\- Que dijiste - Respondió Shoji chocando la cabeza con Daigo y provocando que él mencionado chocara contra los libros de Marui y terminaran en el suelo.

\- No empiecen - Dijo Marui al ver como su habitación corría peligro de ser destruida o dejada en un abismal desorden.

\- Si eres un chef habla a través de tu cocina - Dijo Daigo a su compañero de rubios cabellos con una mirada algo amenazadora.

\- Bien, dame ocho minutos - Respondió Shoji al ataque de su compañero de negros cabellos.

\- Oigan, es por eso que nos quedamos sin ingredientes, contrólense - Grito Yuki a los 2 delincuentes quienes voltearon a verla.

\- Cállate mujer-animal - Gritaron al unísono los 2 delincuentes.

\- Apestas a corral - Dijo Daigo a Yuki.

\- Y tu cuarto también - Lo acompaño Shoji en arando a Yuki, quien obtuvo una marca de enojo en su cabeza.

\- Por decirme eso, tendré que enseñarles los encantos de mis animales - Dijo Yuki con una encantadora sonrisa en cara y en un alegre ambiente... el cual desapareció con la entrada de un aura de muerte - Solo denme una hora.

\- No iras a matar a un pato a estas horas ¿verdad? - Pregunto Ryouko con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Calma Yuki-chan - Dijo Tadokoro evitando que su amiga causara un evento no deseado.

\- Todos realmente son muy animados - Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa en cara al ver como Ena convivía con los demás integrantes de la Estrella Polar - Además, me siento feliz de que Ena-san pueda llevarse tan bien con otras personas que no sea yo o usted rey - Dijo con el alivio de una madre la hermosa Hime-Miko de castaños cabellos y eso provoco una sonrisa en Godou.

\- Es cierto - Dijo con una tenue sonrisa el rey demonio observando como todo estaban riendo con suma felicidad y como Erika y Liliana convivían con Tadokoro, Ryouko y Yuki.

De la nada, algo paso que dejo casi helado a Godou y dejo rojo el rostro de Yuri.

En el centro se encontraba Isshiki... vistiendo únicamente un delantal.

\- Isshiki-senpai nuevamente se quitó todo menos el delantal - Gritaron Shoji y Daigo.

Los presentes estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que observaban, las chicas estaban sonrojadas, aunque Tadokoro, Yuki y Ryouko ya debían de estar acostumbradas.

* * *

Desde los parlantes se podían escuchar las risas y todo lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Marui y viendo la ventana en una de las plantas bajas, se encontraba Fumio comiendo un poco de lo que se había preparado antes.

\- Sin importar el tiempo que pase, hay 2 cosas que nunca cambiaran: Las risas de los alumnos y las estrellas que brillan alrededor de la luna - Esas fueron las palabras de Fumio mientras observaba la luna y las estrellas, mientras escuchaba la risa de sus anfitriones.

* * *

La noche había avanzado como correspondía y casi todos los habitantes del recinto se encontraban dormidos en el cuarto de Marui, salvo por 2 personas, quienes eran Isshiki Satoshi y Kusanagi Godou...

 _Hace mucho tiempo, una sabio hombre dijo que los animales y os humanos eran exactamente iguales por dentro, ambos poseían sentimientos y conocimientos que muchos otros desconocen. El instinto de una bestia es igual al conocimiento de una persona, pues con ello logran sobrevivir._

\- Al parecer nos hemos divertido mucho - Dijo Isshiki a su nuevo compañero y él único que le podía hacer compañía.

\- Es verdad y Ena se ha divertido mucho - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Creo que nos hemos quedado sin comida, traeré un poco de caballa fileteada - Dijo Isshiki parándose para ir por el platillo.

 _Un humano cayó en un cuento sobre un poderoso lobo que era conocido por su sabiduría en todo tipo de cosas como la comida. Una hermosa noche salió en búsqueda del animal y sentado en una roca observando la luna y cantándole una serenata a la gobernante del nocturno cielo, entonces la magnífica bestia observo a la presa que se acercaba._

 _El humano estaba hipnotizado con la imagen del bellos lobo que le cantaba palabras de amor a la luna con solo sus aullidos, pase a ser un cocinero y no un dibujante, quería dibujar esa hermosa y divina imagen que se quedó grabada en su mente y no aceptaría un dibujo mediocre sino un dibujo que superara a la misma obra de arte del mismo Picasso._

 _El lobo ignorando la majestuosidad que emanaba para el humano pregunto sobre su visita a sus sagradas tierras, el humano al instante le rogó al lobo que probara su comida y le dijera lo que pensaba de ella, si era digna de los mejores reyes de su tierra o si quiera para poder complacer el paladar del lobo._

 _La bestia divina no sabía mucho acerca de los humanos y sus comidas y tenía cierta curiosidad sobre aquella especie que gobernaba en la tierra, el lobo aceptaría solo con una condición. Si la comida era mala o no era capaz de satisfacerlo, él podría devorar todo lo que el humano llevara consigo y debía de traer con él mucho aliente cada día hasta que pasara un año entero, en caso de ser una comida digna, el lobo cocinaría para el humano durante todo un año._

 _El humano sin dudarlo acepto la petición del lobo. El humano aposto a que su comida satisface ría al lobo y este le cocinaría durante un año y así aprendería los secretos del lobo y sin tardar ni vacilar, empezó a cocinar para el lobo._

\- Bien, aquí tienes - Dijo Isshiki con una sonrisa entregando un plato a Godou con la comida anteriormente mencionada - Pruébala, es Macarela con pimienta china y puré - Dijo Isshiki con una amable sonrisa.

Godou tomo unos palillos y le dio un bocado a la comida que le había traído su senpai, al comer el 1er bocado de la comida...

[Se podía observar como Godou se encontraba desnudo mientras las hojas caían y el viento de la primavera golpeaba su cuerpo]

\- "Increíble, este pescado utiliza todo el potencial que hay en los productos relacionados con la primavera... esta es la habilidad de alguien de 2do año, es diferente a de todos los de la residencia..." - Godou tomo otro pedazo para volver a disgustar.

\- Por cierto, Kusanagi-san - Godou volteo a ver a su compañero y senpai que emanaba una fuerte aura - Me he enterado que dijiste algo muy interesante en la ceremonia de entrada. Ser el No. 1 de Totsuki no podría ser tan sencillo como tú piensas - La voz de Isshiki sonaba bastante más seria de cuando se conocieron - Me volveré a presentar...

Godou se levantó y fue a la salida de la habitación, Isshiki se quedó callado ante esa repentina acción.

 _El lobo recibió la comida del humano y este la comió, el lobo no dijo ni una sola palabra o siquiera se movió, simplemente observo el suelo donde el humano dejo su platillo._

 _El humano se presentó como uno de los cocineros de los dioses del Olimpo y su comida lograba satisfacer a los dioses, que el lobo dijera que era deliciosa no iba a ser un gran problema. El lobo se retiró y dejo al humano solo, este pensó en su victoria asegurada._

 **[Y que paso con el lobo en esa historia, Verethragna]**

 _[El humano aprendió que con un dios o sus iguales no se juega]_

* * *

 **Y con esto terminaría el capítulo de hoy.**

 **En el siguiente sera el turno de Isshiki de probar la comida de un victorioso Kusanagi y la llegada del 1er Shokugeki del fic, además de que los 4 ya terminaron en una habitación por culpa de Erika y sus deseo posesivos con el suertudo rey demonio.**

 **Como sera la batalla de practica entre Isshiki y Kusanagi y que relación tendrá el cuanto de Verethragna a Ame no Murakumo, acaso un dios piensa aparecer en algún momento, realmente que hay muchas incógnitas que se pueden perder, en el siguiente capítulo de Shokuhin no Shinko-O.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego...**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	5. Tengamos un Shokugeki

**[Shokugekis]**

 _El lobo fue directo a un lugar sagrado del bosque donde usualmente cocinaba su propia comida o la de algún invitado a sus tierras, el hombre siguió a la majestuosa bestia con la intención de poder saber si había derrotado por completo al lobo y este le cocinaría durante un año entero, cosa lo llenaba de orgullo._

 _El lobo entonces empezó a cocinar enfrente del humano, tomo los mismos ingredientes que tenía el platillo y agarro otros que no había en el plato. El humano observaba a una distancia respetuosa lo que hacía el lobo, esperando a que la majestuosa comida del animal estuviera terminada y el chef del Olimpo lograra obtener el saber de la comida del lobo._

Godou tomo 2 pedazos de Caballa cortados y busco buenos ingredientes para poder cocinar, no era un chef como muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban en la escuela o había sido entrenado en la magia de la cocina, pero algo que si tenía y de sobra Godou, era los secretos de cocina de ciertos alimentos.

Prendió la estufa y puso en el sartén un poco de aceite de oliva y un poco de aceite vegetal. La llama de la estufa era sumamente dócil y pequeña, por lo que tardaría en cocinarse a la perfección el plato. Godou pasando a la siguiente fase, empezó a tomar algunos vegetales y verduras que inspeccionaba con gran vigor.

 _El humano que observaba a la divina bestia preparando la comida, no podía dejar de observar los pasos y a la misma bestia. Cada movimiento que podía observar era sumamente hermoso y es porque parecía… un baile, una danza llena de sincronía con la naturaleza misma que los rodeaba, como si bailara con una diosa o mostrara su respeto a la misma._

Isshiki contemplaba cada movimiento que su nuevo compañero y actual rival hacía en su comida, parecía confundido ante las formas en que Godou trabajaba o la importancia de cada parte del platillo. Desde la caballa hasta los vegetales y verduras que cortaba con sumo cuidado y tiempo, que esperaba hacer con todos esos ingredientes.

– Godou puede ser una persona calmada y bastante amigable con todo tipo de personas, pero cuando se trata de una competencia o una batalla… él dará siempre su mejor esfuerzo para ser impredecible y sobre todo victorioso – La bella voz de la dama de alta cuna de la familia Brandelli sonó en la espalda de Isshiki.

El olor de la carne cocinada llego al fino olfato de una de las nuevas compañeras del grupo de Godou – Hmm, me quede dormida – Dijo Yukino mientras se movía de la cama y se levantaba por el olor que entraba al cuarto, aunque lo ignoraba un poco por despertar apenas hace unos instantes.

– Por dios, creo que bebí demasiado del jugo – Fue ahora el turno de Ryouko de levantarse sonrojada por haberse propasado con el jugo sin alcohol que ella había preparado y llevado para la fiesta, pero entonces tanto ella como Yuki observaron cómo Godou se encontraba cocinando algo.

– Kusanagi-san sigue teniendo hambre incluso ahora – Dijo sorprendida Yuki al ver cocinar a Kusanagi con un tono serio en su rostro.

– Es una competencia de comida – Revelo Ibusaki quien se encontraba en la espalda de Yuki, la cual volteo a verlo – No sé exactamente porque inicio esto, solo sé que Isshiki-senpai es el responsable de que Kusanagi-san se haya puesto a cocinar… aunque me pregunto si ustedes saben que cocinara – Pregunto Ibusaki a la joven de platinos cabellos junto con la chica de castaños cabellos o la animada joven de negros cabellos.

– Es imposible saber lo que su majestad planea hacer – Respondido Ena a la pregunta del joven castaño que miraba a Godou cocinar – Su majestad es una persona que no puede ser controlada y que es imposible que pueda saber su próximo movimiento, lo único que se puede saber es que irá con todos sus deseos de obtener la victoria y conociéndolo, sé que la obtendrá – Las palabras de Ena sonaba con mucha soberbia pase a hablar de otra persona.

– Quieres decir que Kusanagi-san nunca ha perdida en nada – Pregunto Yuki impresionada con lo que decía Ena – "Pero porque lo llama su majestad" – Fue un pensamiento que compartían todos los chicos de estrella polar y no conocían a Godou como el ser que era sino un simple y nuevo compañero de cuarto.

– Claro que ha perdido en algunas cosas – Dijo Erika respondiendo a la pregunta de Yuki – Godou es una persona sumamente habilidosa en ciertas cosas y muy torpe en otras, pero nunca ha sido derrotado más de una vez. El poder de aplastar aquello que tenga delante de él es una de sus habilidades natas – Decía Erika con un tono sutil pero peligroso – En realidad Godou es un muy mal perdedor y por eso siempre busca obtener la victoria.

 _Con el tiempo, no solo el humano se quedó expectante de la bella danza del lobo al preparar la comida, otros animales y hasta plantas empezaron a acercarse y observar la majestuosidad de la bestia nocturna. Pase a las infinitas miradas de las criaturas a su alrededor, el lobo no paraba de cocinar con suma elegancia._

 _El humano estaba tan centrado en el baile de la bestia que había olvidado por qué había llegado a ese lugar en plena luna llena, la bestia con los galantes movimientos finales de los pasos para terminar el platillo que había hecho con sumo esfuerzo y concentración, entrego el platillo frente al humano cocinero y este lo observo confundido._

 _El humano recordando la apuesta hecha por el dios al probar su comida considero que era el 1er platillo que el lobo le cocinaría por haber sorprendido las pupilas gustativas del mismo, pero cuando intento tomar un pedazo del delicioso alimente frente a sus ojos, la bestia casi le arranca la mano de una sola mordida._

 _El lobo indico al humano que probara su propia comida antes de poder comer lo que él mismo había cocinado. El humano confundido no tardó en darle una mordida a su propia comida y sentir la delicia que había construido con tanto esfuerzo, entonces el lobo le otorgó el permiso de comer el platillo que él había preparado._

Godou había terminado con los últimos toques del platillo y tomando unos cuantos platillos fue a la pequeña mesa donde se ponía la comida y mostro a todos el platillo que preparo, lo cual era la carne de la Caballa encerrada en un círculo de cierta salsa roja y con unos acompañamientos como la zanahoria y algas con un poco de arroz, además de contar con textura visible irreal.

Los presentes despiertos observaron la comida y parecía ser servida por los ángeles mismos o incluso por un restaurante Japonés de la más alta fama, cada uno agarro un par de palillos chinos para probar la comida, pero con unos palillos detuvo los de Isshiki y todos miraron a Godou confundidos.

Godou con una mirada soberbia y digna de un cruel emperador que disfrutaba de ser tan sádico como pudiera con su gente, observo a Isshiki y con una potente voz dijo – Antes de probar mi platillo, como el tuyo primero y luego disfruta del mío – Isshiki no entendía lo que Godou ganaba con eso pero no lo contra dijo.

Nuevamente probó su comida. La suavidad y textura de su comida sin duda era algo que realmente se podía disfrutar en su comida, justo como el viento y el sol de la primavera. El uso de los condimentos usados para poder darle el toque de la primavera, cocinando el platillo con suma delicadeza para que no haya un sabor desagradable en él.

Pasando de su propia cocina al de su rival y nuevo compañero, Isshiki realmente estaba esperando saber el nivel de cocina que portaba aquel que se declaró como el victorioso y el próximo 1er puesto de la Elite Diez de la academia. Todo el mundo tomo un pedazo de la comida y la llevo con esperanza a su boca para disgustarla.

 _El hombre probo la comida hecha por la bestia legendaria. El humano se quedó congelado con la comida en boca, sus emociones explotaron al probar el 1er bocado, toda la comida era de un alto rango y el sabor de su comida fue insuficiente y opacada por el sabor de la comida de la bestia. El humano lo entendió, el lobo no le cocino porque hubiera perdido… le cocino para que viera la diferencia entre ambos._

 _El humano acepto su derrotad contra la bestia mítica y cada día durante un año traería comida y cocinaría para el lobo, el humano entonces comprendió por qué la bestia era tan conocida por el mundo de la gastronomía, si una bestia podía hacer tal comida en tan poco tiempo solo un verdadero chef podría hacer que el lobo cocinara para él._

 _El humano comprendió una verdad que había olvidado con el paso de los tiempos, con los dioses y sus iguales no se debe de jugar o provocar en vano. Seres con una capacidad de superar a la humanidad, dejando en vergüenza a cada humano que los intenta derrotar o igualar._

Todos los que probaron la comida no podían moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus ojos como su respiración estaban demostrando la sorpresa que sentían tras probar la comida del joven rey, ninguno pudo comentar nada por el sabor que portaba, con tanta suavidad que lograba derretirse como magia en la boca y que contaba con un sabor único que ellos no podían ni imaginar o explicar.

 _[En lo más profundo de un oscuro bosque se podía observar viendo con superioridad a todos, un hermoso lobo cuyo pelaje era blanco como la nieve misma y que la luna brillaba en su espalda, entonces el viento trajo consigo las hojas de los árboles y con el aullido del lobo... el invierno se convertía en verano]_

Isshiki y todos los presentes estaban anonadados con lo que había probado, la Caballa era sumamente deliciosa y superaba con creces la de Isshiki sin mucho esfuerzo. Todos miraron a Godou e Isshiki al instante con una sonrisa elegante que afirmaba su derrota, hablo con el más nuevo integrante de la residencia.

– Creo que no pude presentarme correctamente. Mi nombre es Isshiki Satoshi, el 7mo asiento de los 10 consejeros – Dijo para sorpresa de Erika y las demás el chico que vestía únicamente un delantal – Esa fue una gran comida la que preparaste Kusanagi-san, pero que es lo que lleva esta Caballa – Pregunto curioso Isshiki a su rival.

– Utilice repollo en la Caballa para darle un sabor cercano al que tú me diste a probar, pero los prepare con una combinación de aceite de oliva y aceite vegetal mientras preparaba un aderezo de tomate, al terminar de freírlos correctamente a fuego lento para que absorbieran lo suficiente del aceite les agregue un poco de pimienta y una pizca de salsa de soya y en el plato puse el aderezo de tomate que fortifico el sabor de la comida – Aclaro Godou a su rival en la competencia.

Los miembros de la estrella polar estaban sorprendido por como Godou había provocado un platillo tan llamativo y sabroso en tan poco tiempo, era obvio que Erika decía la verdad cuando decía que era un mal perdedor.

Las horas iban pasando y era mejor ir a dormir por esa noche. Todos despertaron a los chicos de su sueño, salvo por Marui quien parecía no querer despertar. Entonces cada uno de los miembros fue a su propia habitación con la intención de descansar para un nuevo día de clases.

* * *

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

En el cuarto del rey y sus 4 esposas el 1ro en despertarse fue el joven rey demonio, pero no podía levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo no importa cuánto forcejeara y es porque era simplemente imposible. En sus brazos se encontraban 2 hermosas mujeres irresistibles para cualquier hombre, una mujer de negros cabellos y una de rubios cabellos.

Erika y Ena habían abandonado sus futones en plena noche y habían tomado un lado de su cama para luego usar sus brazos como almohadas, pero Godou se sonrojo violentamente pues Erika siempre duerme desnuda pero ya que Liliana y Yuri lo impidieron dormía con una erótica lencería roja con negro, mientras que Ena usaba una lencería negro con oro porque se lo había pedido Yuri, ambas prendas resaltaban los mejores ángulos de las bellas damas.

– Buenos días – Dijo una voz que Godou se alegraba de poder escuchar. Liliana fue la 1ra de las chicas en levantarse y al observar la situación había posibilidades de que lograra salir de esta sin causar ningún malentendido, mejor si Yuri no se despierta para llamarlo pervertido ante la situación en la que se encontraba – Donde se encuentra Erika – Pregunto Liliana al no sentir a su lado a su compañera y rival.

Como su Liliana hubiera descubierto algo volteo a ver el lugar de descanso del rey para encontrarse con lo que se había imaginado, con una vena en su cabeza al observar como sus palabras habían sido ignoradas, Liliana estaba realmente enfadada por lo que lanzo un feroz grito en contra de las 2 chicas que habían ignorado sus palabras.

* * *

En la cocina de la residencia se podía observar a todos los miembros de la residencia Estrella Polar comiendo en paz, así que Godou y las demás fueron a tomar asiento para poder empezar un nuevo día, pero Godou se encontraba realmente apenado por lo sucedido esa mañana.

Los gritos de Liliana que se juntaron con los de Yuri por los actos de Erika y Ena pudieron haber provocado que los demás personas de la residencia hayan despertado abruptamente y todo por su culpa, entonces iba a pedir disculpa con todos ellos.

– Lamento el ruido de esta mañana – Dijo Godou a los presentes con una cansada voz al tener que defenderse de las acusaciones de Yuri, pero los presentes estaban confundidos por la disculpa del joven de negros cabellos, ahora era Godou quien estaba confundido.

– Imaginando que algo como esto pasaría tarde o temprano… más temprano que tarde en realidad, puse magia silenciadora en la habitación, eso evitara que nuestras discusiones salgan de la habitación – Explico Liliana a Godou en un susurro para los sentidos sobre desarrollados de Godou como un Campione.

Godou debía de darle una gran felicitación a Liliana por aquella brillante idea, sabiendo cómo era el grupo en general esa era una idea fantástica para evitar que personas sean afectadas por las disecciones del grupo sobre el mismo grupo o sobre asuntos relacionados a la magia o a un dios.

– Por cierto – Hablo Erika y todos los presentes voltearon a verla – El día de ayer Isshiki revelaste tu posición como un 7mo asiento de los diez consejeros, pero tengo una duda que puedes resolver – La elegancia de una dama de alta cuna no abandonaba a Erika en ningún momento e Isshiki sonrio con amabilidad a Erika – Como puede Godou entrar a los diez consejeros.

– Cierto Godou dijo que tomaría el control de la academia y para eso debe de tomar el 1er puesto – Dijo Isshiki recordando lo que le contaron sobre Godou y su discurso – En esta escuela solo hay una sola regla para que los alumnos arreglen sus diferencias entre ellos y como supondrás, en esta academia la comida lo es todo.

Los jóvenes escuchaban con atención las palabras que diría Isshiki para poder saber cómo obtener un lugar dentro de la elite diez de la academia.

– Para resolver un problema en esta academia u obtener un lugar dentro del Condujo de los Diez, se debe realizar lo que es conocido como un **[Shokugeki]** (Batalla culinaria) la cual como su nombre indica es una batalla de cocina entre 2 personas de la academia. Las batallas cuentas con 3 simples reglas que se tiene que respetar para poder obtener la batalla oficial – Explico Isshiki a los nuevos integrantes de la estrella polar.

No.1 - Un árbitro que certifique la formalidad del desafío.

No. 2 - Un número impar de jueces.

No 3 – Que ambos participantes acuerden las condiciones del desafío.

– Esas son las condiciones para un encuentro oficial y aunque puede ser un fastidio, una vez completando esos 3 requisitos… puedes retar a cualquier persona en la academia – La mirada de Isshiki paso a una más seria mientras más hablaba sobre el tema – "Cualquiera que se te oponga deberá de ser derribado por tu cocina", ese es el lema de esta escuela.

Los nuevos integrantes podían entender el peso que conllevaba ese lema y las condiciones a las cuales quería llegar, pero ellos habían experimentado cosas que ninguna otra persona podría haber imaginado y sobrevivido, cosas como batallas en la cocina son cosas que realmente podían soportar y aún más superar sin ningún problema.

Una vez terminaron de comer los chicos fueron a su escuela para poder continuar con los estudios, pero en lo alto de la residencia se podía observar a Isshiki mirando a los más jóvenes de la residencia.

– Kusanagi Godou, sin duda es digno del título de Campione – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara – Que piensas del nuevo miembro de la estrella – Pregunto Isshiki a una sombra en su espalda.

– Tiene un enorme talento para superar a cualquiera que sea su rival, si usted hubiera dado su 100% en el platillo que le enseño no dudo que le hubiera mostrado un platillo a la par con el suyo… sin duda es una persona interesante desde inicio a fin, pero desea que haga algo por usted mi lord – Pregunto una voz gruesa y llena de poder.

– Déjalo de esa manera por el momento Sakato – Dijo Isshiki para voltear a ver a un joven de negros cabellos con unos cuernos blancos y unos fosforescentes ojos verdes y de una tez morena y unas cicatrices en su rostro como una armadura negra delgada y unas alas negras como la noche – Únicamente procura proteger la residencia y a Fumio-san.

– Como usted desee mi señor – Dijo el demonio de nombre Sakato mientras daba una pequeña reverencia a Isshiki – Pero que es lo que espera usted un hijo de una ex familia de Omnyouji con un Campione – Pregunto Basara a su maestro y este con una sonrisa en cara le respondió.

– No tiene nada que ver con la ex herencia de mi familia o que él sea un Campione, simplemente quiero llevarme bien con el nieto del mejor amigo de mi padre, eso es todo – Dijo Isshiki a su familiar con simpleza – Ahora continua con tu trabajo.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA_

– ¿Sociedad de investigaciones? – Pregunto el grupo del joven rey demonio ante las palabras que Yuki y Ryouko mencionaron segundos antes.

– Si – Respondió Yuki a las dudas de los presentes – Totsuki tiene un montón de sociedades que investigan alimentos en particular, donde los estudiantes pueden reunirse para crear nuevas recetas después de clases…

– O participar en competencias culinarias fuera de la escuela – Termino de decir Ryouko la parte que Yuki detuvo para un efecto dramático posiblemente dramático, cosa que le recordaba Godou a su compañero John Pluto Smith.

– Es nuestra versión de clubes escolares – Dijo Marui a los chicos que venían de otra escuela.

– Yo estoy en la Sociedad de Comida Regional – Dijo Tadokoro con una sonrisa en cara – La tabla de notas donde se encuentran las sociedades está en frente de la entrada de la academia, si quieren al acabar las clases se los muestro – Se ofreció amablemente la chica peliazul a los nuevos miembros de la residencia.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

– Era verdad – Dijo Ena sorprendida al ver el cartel con todos los tipos de comida que había en el tablón.

– Alta cocina, japonesa, occidental, china, vegetariana, fermentada, en conserva… - Informaba Yuri al ver todas las peticiones que había de diferentes sociedades de investigación, entonces Godou observo una en lo alto.

– Sociedad de investigaciones de tazones de arroz – Dijo Godou para tomar el volante de la sociedad y que sus compañeras voltearan a verlo

– Te interesa esa comida sin elegancia o gloria Godou – Pregunto Erika a su rey mientras observaba el cartel en su mano – Deberías entrar en sociedades más dignas que los tazones de arroz.

– Conozco a un amigo que tiene una tienda en una zona comercial y creo que un nuevo platillo de arroz le serviría – Dijo Godou ante las palabras de Erika – Además nunca está de más tener un conocimiento amplio sobre ciertas cosas, nunca debes de juzgar un libro por su portada – Aclaro Godou a su esposa Italiana – Creo que iré a darle un vistazo – Dijo Godou con un tono simple.

– Entonces vamos Tadokoro – Dijo Ena tomando a la chica de pelos azules quien se sorprendió – No hay problema que Ena vaya con Su Majestad – Pregunto Ena con una suave sonrisa.

– No le veo ningún problema – Dijo Godou, pero la pregunta no iba dirigida a él.

Las chicas debían de discutir sobre eso entre las 4, pero conociendo a Ena y con Tadokoro no debía de haber ningún problema y todas asintieron a la petición de Ena.

* * *

 _SALÓN DEL CLUB_

El ambiente dentro del salón de la sociedad del tazón de arroz estaba totalmente muerto. Todo el lugar parecía un escenario sacado de una película de terror con un hombre en el centro de la habitación, con un peinado ochentero de una tez canela de unos ojos negros y un bigote en crecimiento, de una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco de cuero y un pantalón negro de cuero. Aquella persona estaba sentada como una momia en un banco de metal.

– Este lugar sin duda atraería a los muertos – Dijo Ena comentando el espíritu que había dentro del salón, entonces el hombre observo a los nuevos alumnos.

– Lo siento, pero deberían irse. La SI del tazón de arroz está por cerrar – Dijo el hombre con un pésimo ánimo, causando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Godou pero sorprendiendo a Ena como a Tadokoro.

* * *

– Entonces se llaman Tadokoro, Kusanagi y Seishuin – Dijo el hombre a los 3 alumnos de 1ro quienes asintieron – Yo soy Konoshi Kanichi y soy el líder de la SI (Sociedad de Investigación) – Se presentó el deprimido senpai de segundo a los jóvenes de 1ro.

– Le ocurre algo senpai… se ve muy desanimado – Dijo Ena al alumno con apariencia de delincuente, el cual suspiro con pesadez.

– Ríete si quieres – Dijo el delincuente – No pude proteger el SI – Revelo con suma pena en su voz el delincuente el motivo de su agonía, entonces Tadokoro observo el suelo.

– Estos son las recopilaciones de recetas – Pregunto Tadokoro levantando un pequeño libro verde que estaba en el suelo, pero esas palabras confundieron a Godou y Ena – Son recetas creadas por los anteriores y posiblemente actuales miembros de la SI del grupo, es como un tipo de menú – Explico Tadokoro para darle el libro a Godou para que lo ojeara.

– Las recetas son realmente interesantes – Dijo Godou observando las hojas de los platillos – Sencillos y económicos, no es para nada malo lo que se puede hacer con este meno. Porque la SI está cerrando – Pregunto Godou y el alumno de 2do se levantó como por algún extraño motivo su copete también.

– ¿Nos comprendes?... Kusanagi – Agarro Konoshi los hombros de Godou mientras lloraba – El tazón de arroz es rápido, delicioso y muy barato. ¡Es la virilidad contenida en un tazón! ¡Es comida para hombres que pelean! – Declaro con una pasión hasta ahora escondida Konoshi a Godou – Yo… Yo, como un hombre… no me rendiré hasta crear el plato de arroz definitivo – Llamas se podía observar en su espalda ahora que estaba encendido.

– **[Esta persona es realmente interesante y apasionada con lo que le gusta. Debería aprender algo de él asesino mío]** – Dijo Verethragna a Godou mentalmente.

– Es algo agobiante – Comento Godou sintiendo el calor que emanaba Konoshi por su pasión – Pero idiotas como estos no los odio en realidad – Con una sonrisa, Godou declaro esas palabras.

– Mi SI de tazón de arroz… si tan solo Nakiri Erina no existiera – Dijo Konoshi con una voz seria, pero aquel nombre puso una mirada entre retadora y algo sádica en el rostro de Godou.

– Nakiri – Pregunto Ena quien no entendía que tenía que ver la dama del examen de ingresos con la disolución del SI del tazón de arroz.

– Si, es así como ella hace las cosas: Primero propone al consejo recortes de presupuesto o menos espacio para las sociedades que detesta para luego obligarlos a estar a favor. Cuando las sociedades están acorraladas, no tienen más alternativas que aceptar…un último Shokugeki – Esas palabras pusieron a los presentes sorprendidos – Entre más Shokugekis haya Nakiri pedirá cosas más absurdas hasta que se salga con la suya… esa es su forma de incrementar su círculo de influencias. Cuando los integrantes de la SI se enteraron que nos enfrentaríamos a una subordinada de Nakiri… todos huyeron – Nuevamente había regresado a su depresión.

– "Así que no puede dar nada de lealtad ¿eh?" – Pensaron los 3 más ninguno lo comento en realidad, entonces Godou decidió preguntar algo – No te enfrentaras a Nakiri-san.

– Verás… - Konoshi no pudo seguir pues de la entrada de la SI un grupo de adultos habían entrado.

Los hombres entonces pasaron por todas partes incluso pisando los libros del club, cosa que hizo a Godou abrir un poco los ojos. Una persona era la que se notaba más entre el grupo de persona pues era una estudiante de la academia y no un adulto.

Una joven de cabello rubio que no superaba el cuello y que contaba con una antena en su cabeza y con una piel morena y unos azules ojos como el mar. Su rostro era atractivo y bastante sensual si se hablaba, usaba una camiseta blanca atada por debajo de su irrealmente grande busto que era tapado por… ¿un bikini? Con la imagen de la bandera estadounidense y llevaba una minifalda amarilla de cuadros que era parte del uniforme escolar. La chica obviamente era mitad japonesa y por el bikini y su sensual cuerpo era obvio que era estadounidense.

– Como se pensaba – Dijo uno de los hombres – Es mejor destruirla en vez de remodelarla – Aclaro a la misteriosa y sensual mujer.

– ¡¿Qué y quien te crees que eres Mito?! – Pregunto mientras gritaba Konoshi a la misteriosa chica de nombre Mito.

– Es una inspección del área. Ya sabemos el resultado del Shokugeki – Dijo con una total arrogancia la chica de grandes pechos – Es como Erina-sama dijo. No importa cuánto decores un simple tazón de arroz, esta seguirá siendo comida de 2da clase y Totsuki no acepta platillos como esos – Konoshi fue acorralado ante un casillero y Mito piso un lado del casillero cerca de la costilla de Konoshi. Godou frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Ikumi quien saboreo sus gruesos labios – Aunque eso cambiara si logras derrotarme claro. ¿Lo entiendes señor líder? Tu club no pertenece aquí.

– Maldita Nikumi – Dijo Konoshi incapaz de devolver los insultos que le daba la misteriosa mujer, entonces ella tomo un cuchillo y estaba a punto de cortar el cabello de Konoshi, pero algo detuvo su avance.

– Jugar con objetos afilados cerca de la cara de una persona es de muy mala educación – Dijo Godou quien había detenido el cuchillo de la chica – Si no quieres que nadie salga herido será mejor que sueltes el cuchillo o lo guardes una vez más, de lo contrario…

Mito observo al joven que detuvo el avance de su cuchillo. Guardo el afilado artefacto de cocina con la clara intención de no lastimar a nadie, pero en la espalda de los 2 chicos Ena hablaba con Tadokoro quien sabía quién era la chica.

– Entonces es ella su oponente para el Shokugeki – Dijo Tadokoro en un tono de pregunta impresionada de ver a la sensual joven.

– La conoces – Pregunto Ena a Tadokoro con cierta duda en su voz.

– Su nombre es Mito Ikumi la "Maestra de la Carne" como se le apoda – Explico Tadokoro a Ena – Ha tenido magnificas calificaciones desde la secundaria. En particular, nunca ha sacado una calificación menos de A cuando se trata de un platillo relacionado con la carne. Se dice que no hay nadie que sepa más de carne que ella…

– Todos los ingredientes se arrodillan ante la gloria de la carne – Dijo Mito con un tono arrogante – No importa lo que cocines, nunca derrotaras a mi carne de primera clase – Alardeo Mito con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

– El sabor de una comida no es dictada por el precio de los ingredientes sino de la calidad del mismo – Dijo Godou a Mito, quien volteo a verle – Si piensas eso, solo le darás un mal nombre a los cocineros – Godou camino hasta llegar al lado de Konoshi y con una mirada seria a la vez que tomaba el brazo del alumno de 2do pregunto – Senpai, me dejarías ser quien batalle en el Shokugeki.

– Y tú quién demonios eres. Este no es tú asunto… ¿Tú no eres el chico nuevo que dio un discurso en la entrada de apertura? – Mito al reconocer a Godou sonrió con cierta elegancia – Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. Debes de confiar mucho en tus habilidades de batalla si vas a meterte en el Shokugeki de otro.

– Claro que confió en mis habilidades de batalla – Dijo Godou con una voz calmada – Para demostrártelo, ¿Qué tal si batallamos en tu terreno y preparamos un platillo de carne?... pero te advierto que me hare con una victoria ** _abrumadora_** – Acentuó la última palabra con una mirada competitiva llena de poder, como un héroe observando a una bestia que está apunto de cazarlo.

– Entonces si gano, ¿Dejaras Totsuki? – Pregunto Mito con una mirada seria y retadora.

– Te daré mi expulsión y una piedra solar si así lo deseas, porque eso **nunca pasara** – Declaro Godou con la misma mirada arrogante que, si Liliana estuviera observando a Godou diría que por fin actuaba como un verdadero rey – Pero cuando gane, tú tendrás que entrar en esta sociedad de investigación.

– Eh – Dijeron los demás presentes ante lo que Godou había dicho.

– Tal y como lo oyes. Cuando mi victoria sea decidida te unirás a esta SI apoyando con su desarrollo… a y de pasó – Con una sonrisa digna de un villano unos ojos dignos de una bestia y una mirada digna de un demonio Godou se acercó a Mito y dijo – Te disculparas con Konoshi haciendo una _Dogeza_ – Los ojos de Mito se abrieron ante esa última petición – Si no quieres está bien, eso solo demuestra que sabes que voy a ganar.

– De acuerdo – Dijo Mito dejándose llevar por las palabras de su rival – Te aplastare como el gusano que eres. Aprenderás que con Mito Ikumi no se juega, nos retiramos por hoy – Declaro Ikumi a los presentes que observaban el lugar – Elige el tema.

– El ingrediente será carne y el platillo un Tazón de Arroz dentro de 3 días – Declaro Godou sin dudar a la experta de carne, pero los presentes no podían creer lo que Godou había hecho, salvo por Ena quien sabía que esa era la verdadera personalidad de su rey.

– Date por vencido – Dijo Ikumi para retirarse del salón de la SI.

– Porque hiciste eso Kusanagi-san, incluso tu estadía en la escuela está en juego – Dijo Konoshi a Godou ante la repentina acción de Godou al tomar su lugar en el Shokugeki que ponía en juego desde la SI como ahora el tiempo de Godou en la escuela.

– Simplemente me molesto lo que decía y quise callarla de alguna manera – Dijo Godou ante la pregunta de su senpai – Pero no tienes nada que preocuparte senpai, acaso no lo dije ya… **No perderé –** Dijo Godou con cierta arrogancia en su voz que lo hacía ver como si realmente no pudiera perder.

– Tienes algún plan Kusanagi-san – Pregunto Tadokoro a Godou con cierta preocupación en su voz.

–… Improvisare algo – Respondió Godou a Tadokoro quien como Ena se lo imaginaba.

– Pero Su Majestad tuvo una buena idea pues yo también estaba por retarla – Dijo Ena caminando a unos de los libros y lo tomo – Además es un buen lugar, sería un desperdicio si se cerrara.

– Chicos – Dijo Konoshi con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

 _EN EL PASILLO_

– Como me alegro que Erina-sama me haya dejado a cargo… le dejare ver a ese maldito arrogante el placer de la carne – Decía Ikumi mientras caminaba con su sensual cuerpo, mientras relamía sus labios pensando en su victoria.

* * *

 _EN LA NOCHE EN LA RESIDENCIA ESTRELLA POLAR_

En la cocina de la residencia se encontraba Kusanagi Godou practicando diversos platillos de tazón de arroz junto con Ena, quien había pedido unos libros de la SI de los tazones de arroz para que Godou las probara, mientras que fuera de la cocina se encontraban reuniendo fuera por un motivo.

– En qué diablos pensaba Kusanagi – Grito Yuki mientras observaba un periódico que informaba del Shokugeki entre Kusanagi y Mito – Todo el mundo en la academia está hablando sobre eso.

– No te enfades tanto por eso Yuki – Dijo Ryouko a Yuki intentando calmarla.

– Posiblemente Godou se hizo amigo del presidente de la SI y debido a que estaba en problemas haya decidido ayudarlo con lo del Shokugeki – Dijo Erika a las 2 chicas de la residencia quienes voltearon a verla – Un "amigo" para Godou es una persona muy importante, al punto donde daría su propia vida por ayudarlo – Las cicas estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Erika sobre el joven.

– Pero será capaz de derrotar a Ikumi Mito, es la mejor cocinera si de carne se habla – Dijo Ryouko preocupada del resultado del Shokugeki en el cual Kusanagi debía de enfrentar.

– No me preocuparía por eso – Dijo Erika a las demás chicas quienes no sabían cómo las 4 chicas tenían tanta confianza en el joven – Godou-san es un muy mal perdedor que no dejara que nada ni nadie lo derrote, es un adicto a la victoria después de todo.

Isshiki quien estaba en la misma mesa se preguntaba por el destino que estaba por tomar el joven asesino de dioses, mientras que el mismo se sentó tras acabarse la carne de todo tipo en unos 40 tazones de arroz.

– Sin importar cuanto lo intente el sabor no nace – Dijo Godou quien se encontraba en una faceta retadora – Casi todos los platillos de la SI pero no tengo ninguna receta que crea sea digna de presentarse…

– Y si mañana vamos con el senpai de la SI para planear más cosas – Dijo Ena quien apoyaba a Godou con las recetas contra Nikumi – Si su majestad necesita de Ena, Ena estará a su lado para siempre. Su majestad es importante para Ena y por eso Ena ayudara en lo que sea a su majestad – Godou se sonrojo ante la bella declaración de Ena.

– Gracias Ena – Dijo Godou mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Miko de la espada quien se sonrojo un poco, pero no hizo nada para detener a su rey.

– **De mis diez encarnaciones será difícil saber cuál será la más útil para crear una puerta a la victoria** – Comento Verethragna ante la dificultad de adivinar cuál era la mejor manifestación para esta situación.

– **[Porque no esperar un poco antes de conocer sobre la mujer que reto al rey y luego decidir que encarnación usar, ya sea el 1ro o el 10mo la victoria siempre estará de nuestro lado]** – Dijo Ame no Murakumo con una poderosa voz al dios acero espiritual que buscaba la victoria absoluta de su asesino.

* * *

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA SI DEL TAZÓN DE ARROZ_

En el salón de la SI se encontraban las mismas personas que estaban en el evento del Shokugeki con Ikumi Mito, Godou había llevado todo lo que había preparado el día de ayer para encontrar la combinación correcta para el platillo.

– Esto esta increíble – Dijo Konoshi con cada probada que le daba a los platillos de tazón de arroz que preparo Godou – Es sorprendente que hayas llegado a este nivel de sabor en tan poco tiempo… aunque es difícil decir que son lo suficientemente buenos como para derrotar a Mito – Admitió Konoshi mientras terminaba otro de los platos de Godou – Ikumi es realmente una maestra en la carne, además está el hecho de que ella usa carne "A5" para las batallas.

– "Eigo"… ingles (English/juego de palabras por la palabra A5 con su pronunciación en Romaji) – Dijo Ena confundida por el uso de la materia de otro idioma.

– "A5" es una clasificación de la carne ¿no? – Dijo Tadokoro en forma de pregunta a Konoshi.

– Así es – Dijo la razón el presidente de la SI a la joven de azules cabellos – La letra usada indica el rendimiento de la carne y esta clasificación va desde la A hasta la C. Luego viene su marmoleo, dureza, textura y vetado; Con esas características se determina su calidad, las cuales van desde el 5 al 1. ¡Solo la carne con las mejores calificaciones en ambos aspectos reciben la calificación A5! – Explico el senpai a los jóvenes que no sabían mucho sobre la calificación de carnes.

– El que puedas decir que mi carne no es tan fuerte como la de Mito significa que ya has probado su comida antes, sobre todo su carne… cual es la brecha de diferencia que hay entre ella y yo – Pregunto Godou a Konoshi algo preocupado sobre la habilidad con la cual dominar la carne.

– En un evento de la escuela logre probar uno de los filetes de Ikumi – Dijo Konoshi recordando un evento en que participaban los chicos de la secundaria con los de preparatoria – Algo que es realmente increíble de la comida de Ikumi es que… puede beberse – Revelo Konoshi con una mirada sería.

– ¿Beberse? – Dijeron en sorpresa Tadokoro como Ena, pero Godou parecía normal.

– Dependiendo de cómo se cocine la carne esta puede ser de una textura dura o puede tener una textura que al morderse se vuelva umami que recorra tu garganta en un instante, ya he probado un tipo de carne como ese en uno de los cumpleaños de mi madre cuando fuimos la familia Kusanagi a las Vegas, pregunte como y el chef me enseño unos secretos como a mi abuelo – Dijo Godou recordando un evento familiar del pasado que parecía realmente… increíble.

– Kusanagi-san, ¿Eres de una familia rica? – Pregunto Konoshi a Godou.

– No en realidad – Dijo Godou con una mirada tranquila en su cara. Los demás presentes salvo por Ena no podían creer lo que Godou decía en una cosa para luego decir otra, Godou confundido pensó en lo que dijo y entendió el problema – Mi familia no es rica ni nada por el estilo, una amiga de mi madre trabaja en un hotel en las Vegas y su padre era un amigo de mi abuelo por lo que invitaron a la familia a su hotel con todo pagado, simplemente fue un regalo de un amigo de la familia.

– Tu familia sí que es bastante… social – Dijo Konoshi con sorpresa en su voz.

– Ni me lo digas – Dijo Godou con una mirada cansada – Por cierto, tengo una duda sobre los Shokugekis. ¿Nos dan los ingredientes necesarios para la competencia o nosotros debemos de llevar nuestros propios ingredientes para la batalla? – Pregunto Godou a Konoshi para dejar de lado su familia.

– Uno debe de llevar sus propios ingredientes para el día del evento – Dijo Konoshi respondiendo a la duda de Godou – Uno de los lemas de los Shokugekis es: ¡Un Chef debe de conseguir los ingredientes necesarios por sí mismo! Además de que el clan Mito tiene un enorme mercado mayorista de carne y casi posee el monopolio del mercado de la carne de res. Tiene la capital, las instalaciones y los medios de distribución… Todo eso respalda la cocina de primera de Nikumi…

Entre más informaba Konoshi sobre el nivel de poder que tenía Ikumi este se deprimía, Godou sabía que su rival era una persona con una experiencia en el conocimiento de la carne asombrosa y que no debía de ser subestimada en lo más minino, pero Kusanagi Godou no era un Campione por nada.

– Es posible derrotar a la carne de esa calidad – Pregunto Tadokoro más nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que Godou perdiera la batalla culinaria, pero Godou pensaba en cómo podía derrotar a la sensual joven en su batalla con carne.

– **[Un hombre una vez dijo que: "Si quieres derrotar a un adversario en su juego, debes de conocer las reglas del juego y el rival para poder planear una derrota" y otro dijo: "La sabiduría es la clave de la victoria"]** – Dijo Ame no Murakumo mentalmente a Godou – **[Esa mujer es buena en la carne y sabe mucho de ella pero… acaso mi rey no conoce a alguien que también conoce sobre carne].**

Godou abrió los ojos ante el repentino mensaje de su espada azabache, ciertamente uno de sus habilidades requería de conocimiento y era una de sus 2 cartas claves en medio de las batallas. Godou se paró llamando la atención de todos.

– Konoshi-senpai no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, se me ocurrió una idea que puede ser o no la salvación del SI, nos veremos el día del Shokugeki – Con esas palabras Godou sonrió a Konoshi amablemente – Ena, Tadokoro regresemos a la residencia.

Las 2 chicas ante el repentino cambio de ánimo de Godou asintieron, entonces los 3 se retiraron del salón del SI y fueron a la residencia de la estrella polar.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA_

En los pasillos de la residencia se encontraban caminando Yuki y Ryouko mientras platicaban animadamente entre ambas, entonces Godou se acercó a ellos y cuando estaban por saludarlo, Godou tomo de los brazos a Yuki para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos, ambas féminas se sonrojaron aunque Yuki casi competía con el rojo de un tomate recién cultivado.

– Me disculpo por ser tan rudo en estos momentos contigo Yuki, pero tengo algo sumamente importante que quiero pedirte – Las 2 chicas no dejaban de subir colores rojos en su rostro ante las serias palabras de Godou – Te necesito – Yuki ya estaba sacando vapor de las orejas por la repentina confesión de Godou – Solo Yuki puede ayudarme con esto.

– E-E-Espera un mo-mo-momento que hay de Erika y las demás – Dijo Yuki sumamente nerviosa por la repentina confesión de Godou a su persona – Además no nos conocemos lo suficiente…

– A quién le importa el tiempo – Dijo Godou con una voz realmente seria en su voz, Yuki podía sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier instante – Además, solo puedo pedirte eso no a Erika o a las otras.

Yuki se encontraba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ella siempre supo que era una chica linda a la cual los chicos podrían notar en algunos casos, pero nunca pensó que el que un chico se le confesara la dejaría en tal estado.

– Para que necesitas a Yuki – Pregunto Ryouko un poco más calmada por la confesión que había visto en persona, pero algo no cuadraba en su cabeza ante lo que sucedía tan repentinamente-

– Quiero que me ayude a entender la carne – Dijo Godou a Ryouko con simpleza. Yuki al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras el sonrojo desaparecía mientras Ryouko suspiraba al adivinar que Godou no intentaba ligar con Yuki.

– Lo suponía – Dijo Ryouko un poco más calmada – Porque quieres que Yuki te ayude con la carne – Ahora pregunto Ryouko el motivo por el cual Godou buscaba a Yuki para consejos de la carne.

– Ikumi Mito es una experta en la carne ¿verdad? – Pregunto Godou a Ryouko y a Yuki quienes asintieron a la pregunta de Godou como una positiva – Yo me quede pensando en algo que realmente me daba una enorme desventaja en la batalla, Ikumi conoce sobre la carne y sus características mientras que yo las desconozco, entonces recordé que había una persona en la residencia que podría competir con el conocimiento de la carne y esa es...

– Yuki – Dijo Ryouko entendiendo el punto al cual Godou quería llegar.

– Es la única persona que puede enseñarme cosas sobre la carne para saber cómo usar su sabor en toda potencia – Dijo Godou a Ryouko para voltear a ver a Yuki – Puedes ayudarme con esto – Pregunto Godou a su compañera de residencia.

– Lo haré – Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en cara – Somos compañeros de residencia no es así.

Godou sonrió al ver que contaba con la ayuda de Yuki para obtener todo el potencial de la carne, dentro de un día y medio, Ikumi Mito como todos los alumnos de la escuela estarán por presenciar a un rey demonio cocinando.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo este capítulo de Shokuhin no Shiko-O._**

 ** _Las preparaciones como el reto fueron completados, en el próximo capítulo inicia la batalla entre la Ama de la Carne contra el Gran Rey Demonio de la Victoria._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado como se desarrollaron los eventos como las reacciones de Godou para el inicio de la Shokugeki, además estoy consciente de que la actitud ha cambiado un poco tras retar a Ikumi a una batalla culinarias y eso es porque mantiene el [Joven] activado para poder liberar su verdadero instinto de batalla._**

 ** _La pregunta que deben de hacerse es… ¿Qué encarnación usara Godou para el Shokugeki contra Mito?_**

 ** _Ahora dando un problema que tengo, yo deseo alargar un poco la historia antes de ir al Campo de Entrenamiento de Totsuki. Deseo hacer uso de al menos otros 3 Shokugekis donde Erika, Liliana y Yuri sean quienes ayuden a Godou con el platillo y lo demás._**

 ** _Hasta este punto no tengo a ningún personaje para hacerlo pues requiero de 6 personajes y solo tengo 2 Oc's que quiero hacer, los otros 4 quiero que sean personajes de algún anime ajeno al de Campione o Shokugeki._**

 ** _Si alguien tiene alguna idea de un personaje masculino o femenino para la serie que lo diga, puede ser dé un anime o un manga o de un videojuego si gustan hasta de un Hentai, mientras exista el personaje es aceptable, así que si tienen una recomendación para esos 4 personajes díganmelo en los Reviews._**

 ** _Y esto es algo aparte y no es obligatorio decir nada sino se desea, es solamente una cosa que quiero hacer para dar más historia al fic y no ir tan rápido a eventos de suma importancia._**

 ** _Y hablando de Reviews, es hora de contestarles a quienes comentaron:_**

 **EtheriasD:** Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que te ha gustado el capítulo y espero este haya estado a la altura de los otros.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Me alegra saber que el fic te esté gustando con los capítulos actuales. Cuando inicie el fic yo tampoco pensé que pudiera quedar así de bien, pero me alegra saber que a la gente realmente le gusta lo que escribo.

 **:** Pues increíblemente me tomo menos tiempo del esperado y como ya dije en el comentario de arriba, ni yo esperaba que la serie quedara tan bien sabiendo lo diferentes que son las 2 series en contraste con su historia, espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Enigma:** You do not even imagine it. Those 2 are really the most bastard spirits the world of anime has ever had.

 **Amatsumi:** I am glad that you like the stories I have done with Campione and with us the translation ability of Google Translator, I have published 3 or 4 stories to English. I am glad you think it is good and more when you are a person whose language is English, because that really fills me with joy to know that there are people who speak another language that likes my stories, I hope the chapter you like.

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	6. Rey contra Doncella

**[Rey contra Doncella]**

El día prometido al fin había llegado. Un día y medio después de que Godou pidiera ayuda a Yuki el 3er y último día para el encuentro por fin había llegado, la escuela entera sabía sobre la batalla entre la ama de la carne y la SI del tazón de arroz, pero muchos al enterarse de quien era el nuevo enemigo de Ikumi fueron para ver la derrota del joven arrogante que dio el último discurso el día de la apertura.

Mientras que en la residencia de la estrella polar todos los residentes estaban delante de la salida para darle apoyo a Godou por su batalla, pues si perdía tendría que dejar la escuela para siempre y ellos no querían que un nuevo amigo se fuera al poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero Godou se mostraba confiado ante todo.

– Te vez muy tranquilo – Dijo Isshiki a Godou con una amable sonrisa en la cara – Debes de estar muy confiado en esta batalla, aunque no te culpo viendo los 3 días que has estado entrenando para la batalla.

– Es cierto – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara, entonces Erika observo a su esposo y se acercó un poco, cosa que sonrojo a Godou y molesto a las demás compañeras de Godou, pero Erika conocía mejor que nadie a Godou.

– Nervioso por la batalla – Ante la repentina pregunta de Erika, Godou se sorprendió.

– Vamos Erika, me he enfrentado a cosas mucho más grandes que esto, como puedes pensar que estoy nervioso – Dijo Godou a su esposa con una mirada calmada, pero Erika solamente miro a los ojos a Godou.

– Esa no es una respuesta – Respondió Erika al comentario de Godou. El joven rey demonio observo a su esposa quien sonreía como si fuera una leona, una sonrisa que hacía ver a Erika tan hermosa como peligrosa.

– Algo – Revelo Godou a su amante Italiana – Es la 1ra vez que cocine frente a un enorme público, además sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención – Aclaro Godou a Erika y esta con su dedo índice callo la boca del rey con suma dulzura.

– En la batalla contra Athena te lo dije no es verdad, siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado – Dijo Erika a Godou con una melodiosa voz y una sonrisa de leona – Tú eres el amo de mi espada y a quien le he jurado mi vida entera. Acaso piensas que puedes perder siendo el compañero y rey de la Diavolo Rosso.

– Dije estar nervioso nunca que perdería – Dijo Godou con una retadora sonrisa en cara – Yo obtendré la victoria en esta y cualquier batalla que se acerque, no dejare que nada ni nadie me venza – Los presentes estaban sorprendido ante lo que pasaba.

Liliana y Yuri nuevamente notaron quien mejor conocía a Godou era Erika, con celos solo observaron como ella logro revelar los sentimientos del rey y como logro superarlos por la victoria, ambas aún tenían mucho que aprender de su rey como esposo para futuros eventos que pueden relacionarse con el grupo.

– Donde esta Ena – Pregunto Godou al no ver a la miko de negros cabellos.

– Ena-san fue a comprar unas cosas no debe tardar en volver – Informo YURI A Godou cuando pregunto por su compañera Godou observo el azul cielo como el intenso sol que gobernaba el brillante cielo infinito.

– "Ikumi Mito pronto te demostrare que no me puedes derrotar, al final la victoria me pertenece únicamente a mi" – Fue el pensamiento de Kusanagi mientras una retadora sonrisa se apoderaba de su cuerpo, mientras que en su espalda el victorioso sonreía.

– **Por fin empiezas a actuar como el asesino de dioses que ha usurpado el poder del dios de la guerra y la victoria** – Dijo Verethragna a su viejo amigo y rival asesino de dioses – **Levanta con orgullo tu voluntad y otorga la victoria a tus manos como a quienes te apoyen como el gran rey demonio que eres.**

– **[Y pensar que llegaría el día que te volverías un Campione digno de la [Voluntad de los Héroes Acero], la batalla pronto empezara y con ello la llegada de la aplastante victoria del rey demonio]** – Fueron las palabras de Ame no Murakumo a su poseedor.

Como una nota al marguen, Godou no actuaba así por una encarnación sino que por el uso constante del mismo había empezado a despertar su verdadera naturaleza, poco a poco la sangre de Campione iba despertando dentro de él.

– Su majestad – Un grito provoco que Godou viera a Ena acercándose mientras corría con una bolsa en manos – Tome he comprado esto para que pueda utilizarlo en la batalla – Dijo entregando la bolsa con una sonrisa, Godou con su mano izquierda tomo la bolsa y con la derecha acaricio la cabeza de Ena, cosa que sonrojo a la Hime-Miko.

– Gracias Ena – Dijo Godou a la miko de la espada quien se encontraba sonrojada, pero uno de los integrantes de la residencia recordó algo muy importante.

– Que estés tan confiado de tu victoria significa que tienes ya un platillo que derrotara la carne A5 de Ikumi – Dijo Yuki a quien fue por 1 día y medio su alumno, Godou se quedó congelado ante esas palabras.

–… Pensare en algo durante la batalla – Salvo por el grupo de Godou todos los presentes al escuchar eso…

– ¡¿EH?! – Soltaron un fuerte grito ante lo que Godou había dicho.

– Aun no tienes un platillo listo para el Shokugeki – Dijo Yuki sorprendida al ver que había pasado un día y medio entrenando a Godou para nada – Es acaso una broma.

– La verdad no se me ocurrió nada para cocinar en contra de Ikumi únicamente cuando mi respalda es lo que Konoshi-senpai había probado anteriormente, pero he creado muchas recetas como recreado las de la Si, no sé preocupen por nada que no pienso perder – Dijo Godou a los demás – Me retiro no debo de llegar tarde.

Godou salió corriendo con los ingredientes que había obtenido del huerto de la residencia como lo que Ena había comprado, preparándose para el más grande de sus retos en todo el mundo culinario. En su espalda una sombra sonrió al ver eso, entonces desapareció.

* * *

 _EN UN INMENSO DOMO_

En uno de los miles de lugares de la academia se encontraba un inmenso domo de acero en el cual dentro parecía ser un cuadrilátero de boxeo o algo parecido, pase a que en el suelo había 2 salas de cocina en cada lado para cada competidor, en el techo había una inmensa pantalla de 4 lados que mostraba lo que sucedía con ambos participantes como para dar anuncios o demás.

En el centro estaba una linda joven de cabello negro lacio que llegaba hasta después de la espalda y que por la luz su blanca piel brillaba y sus castaños ojos demostraba un inocente brillo y con su infantil rostro que era como la de una Idol los chicos enloquecían, usaba el uniforme de la escuela la cual quedaba bien con su cuerpo de modelo sin tener curvas excesivas como Erika o Ena o Mito.

– Lamentamos la tardanza. La administración reconoció este encuentro como un Shokugeki oficial y yo soy Kawashima Urara, estoy en 1er año de la división de preparatoria y seré su anfitriona – Presento la linda joven con una sonrisa en cara haciendo la típica pose de una Idol.

– QUE LINDA ERES URARA-CHAN – Cantaban muchos chicos que se encontraban en lo alto de las gradas mientras las chicas ardían de celos.

– ¡Ahora los participantes entraran desde sus esquinas! – Dijo Urara y el público enloqueció ante lo que se avecinaba – La 1ra en entrar será… - Decía mientras en la pantalla ponía el nombre de la participante – La ama de la carne, Mito Ikumi.

Entrando por una de las esquinas del gigantesco domo y tirando una capucha salió Mito con la parte superior de un bikini blanco con llamas y su pantalón corto de mezclilla, entonces los chicos empezaron a gritar al ver como los enormes pechos de la chica rebotaban por la fuerza en que la anterior prenda fue aventada.

– "Maldita vaca, deja de agitar esos melones por ahí. Soy la única que necesita tener fanáticos" – Fue el pensamiento de Urara para poner una linda cara nuevamente y presentar al 2do competidor – Y el 2do participante es… - Nuevamente la pantalla mostró el nombre del participante con flamas blancas con finales amarillos – Kusanagi Godou.

Apenas el nombrado apareció todo el mundo empezó a gritarle o desearle la expulsión. Godou suspiro al ver que competiría con la presión de los demás en contra suya.

– Es obvio quien va a ganar la batalla – Dijo un alumno que observaba desde lo alto a los 2 participantes.

– No puedo esperar para su expulsión – Dijo otro que acompañaba al 1ro.

– Porque ha venido tanta gente – Pregunto Konoshi quien se encontraba con Ena y Tadokoro debajo del escenario para apoyar mejor a Godou – Cuando tuve un Shokugeki contra el SI de Tachigui Soba, no hubo anfitrión ni audiencia… únicamente aparecieron perros callejeros que olieron el aroma. Además porque tanta gente está en contra de Godou, ¿No se supone era nuevo en la escuela?

– Su majestad dijo en el discurso de entrada que tomaría el lugar más alto en la academia y que vencería al 99% que eran sacrificios – Dijo Ena a Konoshi quien volteo a verla – Pero su majestad lo hizo para que aquellos con confianza se levantaran para intentar derrotarlo más que por obtener el mejor lugar, su majestad es una persona sumamente competitiva en realidad.

– Permitanme resumirles los términos del encuentro – Dijo Urara mientras se preparaba para decir las peticiones de ambas partes – Habrán tres jueces. El tema es Tazón de Arroz y el ingrediente principal es carne. Si Mito-san gana la SI cerrara y Kusanagi-san será expulsado. Si Kusanagi-san gana, la SI tendrá un mayor presupuesto y mejores instalaciones. Por último, Mito-san tendrá que unirse a la SI del tazón de Arroz.

– Chico nuevo, esta es la última vez que nos veremos. Algunas últimas palabras – Dijo en forma de pregunta Ikumi a su rival de negros cabellos, el cual antes de contestar observo algo que llamo su atención y muchos más fueron los que notaron eso.

Un hermoso cabello como el oro mismo que caminaba a un trono en lo más alto del lugar como si fuera una reina. Nakiri Erina había llegado a ver el Shokugeki. Las personas no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, uno de los diez consejeros había aparecido en persona.

– Que hace uno de los 10 consejeros de Totsuki en un Shokugeki de tan poca importancia – Pregunto Marui al ver a la alumna con el puesto más pequeño de los 10 consejeros, la diosa con un refinado paladar.

– Es una batalla para disolver la SI y darle espacio a Erina con sus juguetes, es obvio que querrá ver como el duelo es ganado – Dijo Ibusaki observando al 10 asiento – Además de que, Ikumi pertenece a la facción de Erina.

– ¿Pero eso es todo? ¿Solo por eso vino? – Fue la pregunta de Ryouko quien estaba igual de sorprendida que sus demás compañeros de residencia.

– Vino a ver que Godou fuera derrotado – Dijo Liliana a Erika y Yuri, quienes asintieron a las palabras de Liliana – Es obvio que aún le guarda rencor a Godou por lo del examen y por lo del discurso de la ceremonia de entrada.

– Que es lo que harás ahora Godou – Fueron las palabras de Erika mientras observaba a su esposo.

Ikumi y Godou estaban observando a la reina de la lengua de dios pero Godou no sabía que pensar, usualmente la había visto con el poder del joven con el cual revelaba su verdadera cara según Liliana y las demás, era la 1ra vez que se veían cara a cara… o algo por el estilo.

– **[No crees que es hora de empezar la diversión Verethragna] –** Hablo la espada azabache a su compañero acero con una juguetona voz, entonces el ente que representaba a los 10 derechos del rey sonrió con suma malicia en su andrógino rostro.

– _"Elocuentes como victorias son estas palabras con las que otorgo luz y justicia, con estas palabras el héroe nacerá del mito para llevar victoria y gloria a quienes lo nombran y adoran. Palabras justas y victorias. Palabras justas y misericordiosas. Entreguen la gloria a quien la merece"_ – Un nuevo cantico nació de la boca de Verethragna, revelando la última encarnación de Godou como la llave para su victoria.

De la nada, Godou sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un intenso instinto de batalla totalmente diferente a la encarnación del [Joven]. Su mirada se volvió más salvaje y a su vez una salvaje sonrisa nació en el rostro de Godou.

Erina camino hasta llegar a una costosa silla que representaría el trono de una reina quien estaba por ver a 2 plebeyos inferiores demostrar quién era mejor, salvo que Erina buscaba que su enviada derrotara a Godou y este fuera expulsada, entonces Erina y Godou se vieron a los ojos. Los violetas ojos de Erina contra los oscuros ojos de Godou que combatían silenciosamente contra su rival y Godou con una sonrisa levanto sus manos hacía donde estaba Erina y levanto los 5 dedos de su mano izquierda y 1 de su mano derecha confundiendo a todo el mundo.

– No sé si me escuches o no donde estas Erina, pero te lo advierto aquí y ahora – Hablaba Godou con un salvaje tono que sorprendió a todo el mundo – Disfruta de tu posición tanto como puedas porque en 6 escalones planeo tomar tu trono – Amenazo el rey con una confiada sonrisa en cara – No lo olvides Erina, dentro de 5 Shokugekis más, tu posición me pertenecerá.

– Como osas hablarle de esa manera a Erina-sama, además como que en 5 Shokugekis más iras por su trono, tú no me vencerás y seré yo quien tenga el placer de lograr tu expulsión – Dijo Mito a Godou con una mirada realmente enojada.

Godou volteo a ver a Ikumi quien se encontraba muy enojada con él. El joven rey camino a donde se encontraba su rival y mirándola a la cara hablo – Recuerdo haberte dicho que no pensaba perder esta batalla Ikumi-san y esa es una promesa que no pienso romper, te derrotare para llegar al trono de Erina más rápido y si no te gusta eso… toma tu espátula y derrótame – Mito por un extraño motivo se sentía realmente animada con la batalla o más que antes.

– Entonces es hora de empezar. Participantes a sus estaciones de cocina pues, ¡Todo está en juego en esta batalla de paladares! – Grito Urara animando las cosas en todo el salón, pase a que la mayoría seguía shockeada por la repentina declaración de Godou – Que empiece la batalla culinaria – Y un ring dio inicio a la batalla entre ambos jóvenes.

– Chico nuevo – Llamó Ikumi a su rival quien estaba parado frente a ella – Te mostrare un ingrediente el cual un pobretón como tú jamás tocara en su vida – Entonces Mito quito una sábana y mostró un enorme pedazo de carne – La mejor de las carnes.

– Como lo suponía, Carne de categoría A5 – Dijo Konoshi al ver la carne que tenía A5 escrito en azul.

Mito empezó a dar fuertes cortes con un cuchillo que había sacado de sus piernas dando fuertes pero finos cortes a la carne que había traído, por su parte Godou simplemente se quedó parado sin hacer un solo movimiento.

– Está usando un machete de carnicero – Dijo Ibusaki quien observo el cuchillo usado por la ama de la carne.

– Es increíble que pueda cortar tan finamente los tendones con el tamaño de ese utensilio – Dijo Marui impresionado con la habilidad de Mito para cortar carne.

– Y vaya fuerza es la que tiene para hacer eso – Dijo Yuki sabiendo lo duro que es cortar carne de ese tamaño con su experiencia en la carne – Y Kusanagi no está haciendo nada.

– Es cierto – Dijo Ryouko viendo como Godou solo observaba a su rival, entonces lo demás lo notaron.

– Kusanagi-san se supone que usted debe de empezar a cocinar ya – Dijo Urara mientras se comunicaba con el joven de negros cabellos, entonces este miro a la dama con una mirada tranquila y dijo con simpleza.

– Estoy pensando que cocinar –… De la nada todo el lugar se quedó callado con esa respuesta.

– Acaso te estas burlando de mí – Pregunto Mito a Godou con una voz enojada – Viniste a esta batalla sin un solo platillo, acaso piensas que esto es una broma.

– Yo no dije eso – Respondió Godou a Mito – Tengo un platillo pero me faltan pensar unos últimos toques, en 2 minutos terminare de crear el platillo y en menos de 15 estará listo, solo espera un poco.

Los presentes no podían creer como el joven revelaba no tener un platillo ya pensado y más cuando al parecer la estaba por inventar, acaso realmente deseaba la expulsión hasta ese sentido. Mito no se detuvo con eso y fue directamente a continuar con su platillo.

Los demás participantes voltearon a ver el marmoleo que termino Ikumi sorprendido por lo que se podía observar, pues el brillo de la carne como de la grasa era sorprendente a la vista de todo el mundo. Mito sonrió al ver su carne para luego tocarla suavemente y olerla un poco.

– "Buen chico" – Dijo en su mente Ikumi al olfatear la carne – "Tu leve dulzor cosquillea mi nariz. Cuando la carne madura, los factores del umami como el ácido glutámico aumentan y le otorgan un olor dulce. ¡Preparare esta insuperable carne con mis insuperables habilidades!" – Mito saboreo sus labios para poner en práctica su cocina.

No tardo nada para prender la estufa y poner la carne para que se cocinara correctamente – Primero sellare su superficie bañándolo con mantequilla – Hablaba Mito mientras hacía la acción correspondiente a su plática, poniendo la mantequilla que se derretía en la sartén sobre la carne.

– El rico aroma de la mantequilla empieza a bañar la arena. Su olor es más que suficiente para abrir el apetito – Comento Urara al sentir el aroma de la carne bañándose en mantequilla, causando que a muchos de los espectadores les abriera el apetito.

– "Con esto construí un muro que atrapara los jugos de la carne" – Pensó Ikumi mientras la carne se cocinaba.

– Como se esperaba de la ama de la carne, llevando su cocina a un nivel superior al que podríamos pensar. Vemos si Kusanagi por fin se ha movido… - Urara no pudo continuar hablando al ver al joven quien seguía estando de pie, pero – Esta… sonriendo.

Godou no dijo nada pero por fin dio los 1ros pasos para ir a ver los ingredientes que tenía, por fin había acabado de idear el platillo que lo llevara a la victoria sorprendiendo a muchos, pero sus compañeros en de residencia estaban preocupados por el tiempo que dejo correr Godou por no pensar algo.

– No sé preocupen – Dijo Erika a los residentes de la estrella polar y los mismos voltearon a ver a Erika – Yo les recomendaría observar a Godou. Cuando Godou se vuelve serio, es más cruel que cualquiera – Dijo Erika con una sonrisa en cara.

Los presentes no entendía que quería decir con eso de ir enserio, pero conociendo a Godou quien era una caja de sorpresas realmente no podían dejar pasar las palabras de Erika sin dudar que algo podría pasar.

Godou fue a donde estaban sus ingredientes y observo la bolsa que Ena había comprado para la batalla culinaria, observo algo y al tomarlo se sorprendió. Una banda de color amarillo dorado con flamas blancas, Godou sonrió al verlo y se lo puso en la cabeza.

– Parece que Kusanagi-san sacara la carne que usara para poder competir contra la carne Wagyu A5 de Mito-san – Hablo Urara a la vez que la pantalla mostraba como Godou sacó la carne que Ena había comprado – Eso es… - Hablo Urara con sorpresa en su voz – Carne barata y… en rebaja…

Todo el mundo se quedó blanco (Salvo el grupo de Godou) al ver como la carne que Godou pensaba usar era carne en rebaja que se consiguió en un mercado de rebajas, entones todo el mundo empezó a lanzar objeto en contra de la burla del rey.

– Kusanagi de verdad lo lograra – Preguntaba Konoshi con duda en su voz.

– Lo hará – Dijo Ena a su senpai, quien como Tadokoro voltearon a ver a la chica de negros cabellos – Su majestad cuando va en serio en las batallas y abandona su pacifismo se convierte en el peor de los demonios en vida.

– Creo que ya he visto suficiente, mejor utiliza el tiempo restante para empacar – Dijo Mito para volver a su carne A5, pero Godou ni siquiera escucho una palabra estando concentrado en su victoria. Mito observo la carne que ya estaba en su mejor punto.

– ¿Sabes cuál es el pilar de su cocina? – Pregunto Erina a su asistente mientras observaba a Mito sacar una aguja de metal que inserto en la carne.

– ¿La fuerza que tiene para cortar el cuerpo de la vaca? – Respondió en otra pregunta Hisako a la pregunta que Erina le hizo, pues no sabía mucho sobre Ikumi Mito como para saber el centro de la cocina de la ama de la carne.

– No está equivocada, pero su fuerza yace en el sentido contrario. Se trata de su delicada sensibilidad – Dijo Erina mientras observaban como Mito ponía la aguja que introdujo en la carne en sus gruesos labios.

– 64… no, 65° grados – Dijo Ikumi tras sentir el calor de la aguja – Bien.

– Los labios son la parte más sensible al calor. Aun así, su habilidad para saber con exactitud la temperatura de la carne es única – Explico Erina a su asistente el poder de la hermosa joven mitad japonesa y mitad estadounidense – La delicadeza de Mito Ikumi sobresale más cuando manipula la carne.

– Es cierto – Dijo Hisako observando la forma en que Mito cortaba con suavidad la carne en pedazos iguales.

– Mira la forma en que toca la carne. Su forma delicada de tratar la carne es similar… a un pianista haciendo un solo – Explico Erina imaginando a Ikumi como una pianista en un gran concierto – ¿Puedes oír su divina melodía? La sonata de la carne – Dijo Erina mientras observaba a Mito.

– "Le dedicare esta victoria a Erina-sama" – Pensaba Mito mientras se concentraba en la carne.

 _[PSSS]_

El sonido de algo cocinando y observo a Godou quien se encontraba concentrado en su cocina, debido a que no dio la vuelta a su enemigo no observo todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto, cosa que muchos espectadores habían compartido ignorando al joven rey demonio.

– Sigues todavía aquí – Pregunto Mito con soberbia en su voz – Has estado muy callado últimamente, que paso con el fanfarrón de hace 3 días – Intentando llamar la atención de Godou le hablo burlonamente pero este lo ignoraba – Di algo eres patético – Dijo Mito ya enojada.

Godou ignoraba las voces de fuera y al ver que todo iba bien sonrió para sacar otras 3 sartenes para colocarlas en la estufa y prenderlas a fuego lento. Mito se sorprendió cuando Godou vacío la cebolla en un tazón y luego puso la carne cortada de las carnes que había traído en las sartenes, Mito no podía creer que de verdad pensara que podía derrotarla con esa carne.

Godou al ver que todo iba bien camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba sus ingredientes y saco los últimos ingredientes para el platillo, con miel y piña, solo faltaba…

Godou abrió los ojos al ver que el último de los ingredientes no se encontraba en la caja, sin ese importante ingrediente no había forma de que pudiera encontrar una nueva receta en tan poco tiempo, mordió su labio ante tal error cometido.

 _– En la batalla contra Athena te lo dije no es verdad, siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado – Dijo Erika a Godou con una melodiosa voz y una sonrisa de leona._

– Sería bueno que eso sea verdad ahora – Susurro Godou con una sonrisa sarcástica y entonces…

 _[UKIII]_

El "rugido" de una bestia conocida por el rey y otras personas salió de una de las entradas, entonces un mono entro por la puerta junto con una caja cubierta por una manta, entonces el mono fue a donde Godou dejando la caja en el suelo.

Los observadores como la rival de Godou se sorprendieron de ver un mono en Totsuki, pero Godou podía reconocer la magia que emanaba del mono que se comportaba como un simple mensajero, la pregunta era como había sido llamado sin que él lo hiciera, levanto la manta encontrándose con 2 cosas.

La 1ra era una carta de Erika que decía _"Te dije que estaría a tu lado"_ , causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Godou y la 2da cosa era…

– Manzanas – Dijo Urara al ver lo que el mono había traído a Godou.

Godou tomo la manzana y observo el tiempo, podía acabar pero a tiempo apresurado y no quería eso. Observo a la bestia divina que pertenecía a la divinidad del sabio rey mono que había derrotado hace un tiempo.

– Sabes que hacer ¿verdad? – Pregunto Godou a la bestia divina y esta asintió al instante.

Godou dejo la manzana en la cesta y fue a donde se encontraba la carne para vigilar la comida, en el caso del mono fue, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, a lavarse las patas.

El mono rápidamente se puso unos guantes blancos y fue a donde se encontraba la miel, las manzanas y la piña. El mono empezó a pelar las frutas y en un recipiente dejo caer el dorado liquido de la miel, corto pedazos de manzana como de piña y dejo el jugo caer sobre un recipiente de una botella.

El mono actuaba como si fuera un humano y ayudaba a Godou con la cocina, los presentes no podían creer que un mono supiera lo que un humano pensara y ayudara tan bien en la cocina. Godou terminaba los toques finales para 2 de las 4 sartenes, luego dejo los otros para ver el lugar donde el arroz se preparaba.

Pasaban los minutos y ambos concursantes se preparaban terminando toda la preparación de la cocina, el tiempo corría cada vez más rápido para los cocineros pero más lento para los espectadores, hasta que…

 _[RING]_

– Dejen de cocinar – El gritó de Urara junto con la campana dio a entender que el tiempo de cocinar acabo y cada platillo debía de presentarse ya.

Los presentes rápidamente tomaron unos platos para poder entregarlo a los jueces y que ellos decidieran al vencedor de la batalla culinaria, aunque muchos de los espectadores como jueces ya sabían quién vencería según los ingredientes.

– Los jueces ahora probaran la comida. Mito-san será la 1ra en presentar su platillo – Informo Urara para que Mito llevara su comida ante los jueces, presentando un tazón de arroz con un filete en forma de una gran floreciendo con muchos pétalos de carne.

– Un tazón de roti de Wagyu A5 – Informo Mito a los jueces presentado su platillo.

– Roti significa "asado" en francés y suele usarse en platillos cocinados en el horno – Explico Urara a todos los presentes.

– Corto la carne en forma de flor – Dijo una hermosa dama de negros cabellos atado por una aguja de pelo de una tez blanca y unos ojos de la tonalidad lila, la dama era realmente hermosa y su figura era cubierta por un Yukata morado con estampado de flores y era la 1ra empezando del lado izquierdo de la mesa. Ella era Shigeno Kuraki la presidenta del restaurante japonés tradicional Kuraki – Estoy honrada de ver tazón tan hermoso.

Entonces los 3 jueces probaron un poco de la carne preparada por la ama de la carne y con solo una mordida se pudo apreciar el título otorgado a la Mito, pues el sabor era tan bueno y más cuando la carne se volvía liquida en su boca.

– Es tan delicioso que no puedo moverme – Dijo con alegría en su voz Shigeno ante la 1ra mordida del platillo.

– Aquí esta. El umami es la gran fortaleza de la carne A5 – Explico un hombre adulto bien parecido de un cabello castaño arreglado a los lados de una tez ligeramente bronceada y de unos ojos color avellana. Un traje de gala color arena era lo que llevaba el bien parecido hombre quien era Yoshiki Bitou critico de carne de Wagyu negra y estaba sentado en el extremo derecho de la mesa– Además para esta carne, ella calculo el ángulo de cocción. Si se usa de manera perpendicular al vetado, el calor se dispersa de manera uniforme y la carne libera más jugos. ¡Los mejores Chefs consideran el vetado de la carne!

– Y miren debajo de los pétalos. Los cortes de ajo salteado en la grasa y mantequilla son exquisitas – Dijo un hombre que llevaba una gorra ocultando su cabello y que tenía una piel clara y unos ojos negros claros. Llevaba una camisa banca debajo de una chamarra verde como unos pantalones de mezclillas blanco crema. Ese hombre era Katsunari Okamoto productor de TV de Gourmet Supremo - Podría comer 3 tazones de arroz como este. ¡Este platillo es fantástico, hasta seductor! Es soberbio – Cada uno de los jueces no evito que la comida de Mito los cautivara con su alta calidad.

– "Ya lo entiendes chico nuevo, estos son los placeres de la vida" – Fue el pensamiento de Mito al ver su victoria cercana ante las palabras de los jueces.

 _[Se puede observar cómo los 3 jueces están frente a una hermosa diosa con cuernos y una cola de vaca, demostrando con la luz a Mito quien les dio carne a los jueces y estos empezaron a adorarla]_

Mientras que en las zonas donde se encontraban los espectadores sabían que la derrota de Godou había llegado en su 1ra batalla culinaria, Erina incluso sonrió sabiendo que no había forma de que Kusanagi Godou pudiera vencer a la maestra de la carne en una batalla con el ingrediente esencial la carne.

– Esto es malo – Dijo Konoshi al ver como toda la gente murmuraba.

– Las personas creen que Kusanagi-san ya perdió – Dijo Tadokoro asustada ante la presión que debe de sentir Godou en ese momento.

– No sé preocupen – Dijo Ena a sus 2 compañeros quienes voltearon a verla, la hime de la espada sonrió mientras observaba caminar a Godou – No importa cuánto una serpiente lo intente, nunca podrá envenenar o asesinar el acero.

– Es el turno de Kusanagi Godou de dar a probar su platillo a los jueces – Índico Urara mientras Godou caminaba en silencio a donde los jueces se encontraban, con una mirada algo monótona – Y cuál es el nombre de tu platillo – Pregunto Urara a Godou.

– Su nombre es **[Kynikós Kardia] (Corazón Canino en Griego)** – Dijo el joven con una… ¿sádica? Voz que sorprendió a todos, pero ninguna persona sabía lo que significaba el nombre – Es una comida que diseñe en mitad de la batalla – Informo Godou a todos los presentes.

– Inventar una receta con carne barata y enfrentarte a la carne A5 de la Srta. Mito, acaso piensas burlarte de nosotros – Grito Yoshiki indignado a Godou quien miro algo sorprendido al juez – No pienso tolerar tal insulto ante la comida que acabamos de…

 _[BUMP][CRACK]_

La mesa donde la comida se debía de mostrar ante los jueces había sido empujada hacía un lado dejando a Katsunari quien era el juez del medio siendo el que estaba en la orilla y dejando a Yoshiki sin espacio en la mesa, el responsable de tal acto fue el mismo chef Kusanagi Godou quien había pateado la mesa.

– Que falta de educación – Fueron las palabras de Godou tras mover la mesa, entonces se acercó a Yoshiki para patear su silla y dejar que el juez cayera al suelo como si pidiera disculpas en un arrodillamiento – Los perros deben de comer en el suelo no en la mesa – Entonces Godou se agacho para dejar la comida en el suelo.

Los espectadores como los otros 2 jueces estaban congelados ante lo que habían observado segundos antes, el juez crítico realmente enojado se levantó cuando Godou estaba por dejar el plato en el suelo y con una furiosa voz hablo.

– Como osas tratar de esta manera a un juez, acaso crees que pienso tolerar ser tratado de esta manera por un simple crío que no se ha graduado de chef y que además intenta competir usando carne barata – Godou pase a que le hablaban no se dignó en levantar la cabeza para ver a su agresor – Veme a los ojos cuando te hablo.

– Lo lamento, pero no pienso hacerlo – Respondió Godou al juez sin dignarse a verlo – Después de todo… que humano en su sano juicio le daría la oportunidad a un simple perro de ver por arriba a un humano – El juez realmente estaba enojado con las palabras que el joven le daba – Si quiero probar la comida será en el suelo como un perro.

– Como osas llamarme perro – Dijo Yoshiki realmente enojado.

– Un ser que simplemente mueve la cola a la comida que alguien le da y burlarse de la comida de otro sin probarla, lo lamento pero eso me suena a un perro faldero – Fue la respuesta de Godou. Godou se levantó sin mirar a Yoshiki y fue con Katsunari a dejarle el plato de comida – Además, no te necesito para obtener mi victoria – Dijo Godou a Yoshiki mientras serbia su comida a Shigeno – Conque estos 2 me den la victoria entonces me basta. Sigue ladrando si deseas, pues a mí no me importa – Y sin mirar al hombre enojado.

Los otros 2 jueces no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando, pero ellos no querían ser tratados como perra… al menos no el varón. Sin titubear abrieron el tazón servido por el mismo rey demonio encontrando increíblemente el contenido de la comida.

El plato contaba con la parte del arroz de un color ligeramente dorado como rojo que resaltaba la grasa que se podía apreciar de la carne cortada en forma de un sol, habían pedazos de otras carnes en los lados del tazón, algunos con forma de animales y otros como si fueran árboles.

– Se ve bien hasta el momento, pero no deberá de darle batalla a la carne A5 de la señorita Mito… pero le daré un bocado – Dijo Okamoto para cortar con los palillos la suave carne que formaba el sol junto con el marrón arroz.

Shigeno como su compañero Okamoto tampoco pudo resistir a probar un simple bocado del platillo del joven rey demonio. Ambos jueces llevaron un pedazo de carne junto con el arroz a su boca.

Los jueces al instante se detuvieron al sentir como el sabor de la deliciosa comida había pasado por su cuello dejando un mar de sabores que no podían descifrar al instante, era complicado con tanto de que explorar, listos para dar una nueva mordida a su platillo… este desapareció de la mesa.

– Que es esto – Grito Urara al ver lo que pasaba – El contendiente Kusanagi se ha llevado los platillos de los jueces a quienes le dejo probar su tazón de arroz – Los jueces observaron como Godou estaba a cortos pasos de ellos con sus platillos en manos y alejándose.

– Espera – Grito deteniendo el avance del joven la Srta. Shigeno, Godou volteo a verla de reojo y la señorita con un fuerte sonrojo en cara no pudo decir más.

– Porque te has llevado el platillo – Pregunto Okamoto al sádico joven que había estado jugando un juego mental muy tétrico con ellos, Godou se dio la vuelta para encarar a los jueces y con simpleza en su voz contesto a la pregunta del productor de TV.

– Usted dijo que solo le daría una probada a mi platillo y ya le dio una probada. Acaso usted desea probar más de mi platillo, si es así… Usted como la dama deberán de pronunciar "La comida del competidor Kusanagi Godou es mejor del combate" y entonces les daré la comida – Con una sádica sonrisa en cara que se volvía cada vez más común ordeno el joven a los adultos.

Los alumnos no creían la forma tan sádica de actuar del joven de negros cabellos, los chicos sentían un cierto grado de temor al ver esa sencilla mirada en el rey. Ese sentido de miedo como de presión intimidante era demasiada alta para algunos.

Las mujeres en su caso se sentían extrañas ante la actuación de Kusanagi Godou con los presentes, algunas estaban severamente sonrojadas y no podían dejar de ver al sádico rey en acción esperando escuchar más sus dominantes palabras, con miradas sumisas observaban al rey.

Yoshiki sabía que sus compañeros no pensaban doblegarse ante el arrogante joven que pensaba que algo barato era mejor que los ingredientes de la más alta calidad, era obvio que iba a ser expulsado cuando los 3 decidieran que Ikumi ganara…

– La comida de Kusanagi Godou-sama es la vencedora de esta batalla culinaria y no hay forma de que la comida anterior siquiera pudiera ser igualada – Dijo con prisa la hermosa mujer que debido a la acción parte del Yukata se abrió dejando ver un poco mejor su deslumbrante cuerpo.

– La comida del competidor Kusanagi Godou-sama supera sin igual a la comida de la competidora Mito – No tardo en seguirle la corriente Okamoto con desesperación en su voz.

Yoshiki no podía creer lo que había escuchado y observado, ni siquiera los mismos alumnos podían creer que jueces adultos hayan sido no solo oprimidos sino también se hubieran vuelto sumisos con aquel arrogante y sádico joven. Godou sonrió con soberbia en vez del sadismo que había mostrado al inicio, poniendo nuevamente la comida delante de los hipnotizados jueces.

Okamoto no tardo nada en dirigir la comida a su boca. Godou quedo delante de Shigeno quien estaba algo nerviosa ante lo que el joven pudiera hacerle. La hermosa mujer no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre las personas del género opuesto, pero sabía de su madre y abuela que los hombres de carácter sádico usualmente era pervertido en toda la regla. Godou movió las manos con rumbo al área del busto de la dama.

Shigeno cerró los ojos esperando a que el joven tomara su cuerpo sin mostrar resistencia, pero en vez de sentir su mano en su pecho sintió como algo apretaba su busto con la suavidad de la tela. Shigeno abrió los ojos para observar como el joven había acomodado el Yukata que había en la parte del busto de la hermosa mujer joven.

– Una dama no debería de mostrar piel tan desvergonzadamente – Dijo Godou con un toque juguetón mientras acomodaba el Yukata de la dama sin tocarla, sonrojando a Shigeno quien no supo cómo reaccionar – No piensa comer – Recordando el motivo por el cual había doblegado sumisamente su mente al joven, su mirada paso a la comida que había sido servida antes.

Junto con Okamoto, Shigeno empezó a disfrutar de la comida traída por el joven de negros cabellos. Yoshiki no podía creer como sus compañeros se habían rebajado a escuchar secamente al arrogante joven, pero la forma en que ellos comían la barata comida servida le provocaba desde molestia hasta… deseo.

– Si te arrodillas y dices. "Dale a este simple perro la comida que no se merece" entonces le daré su parte – Dijo Godou negándose a ver al crítico de carne.

Yoshiki no podía estar de acuerdo con tener que doblegarse ante Godou, como podía un adulto respetable como él arrodillarse ante un cínico joven que pensaba era mejor que los adultos… pero su cuerpo no pudo aguantar como la firme voluntad que portaba, en pocos segundos cayó al suelo de rodillas.

– Por favor Kusanagi Godou-sama, dele a este perro la comida que no sé merece – Godou fue a donde el 1ro de los jueces para dejarle la comida en el piso como si fuera un simple perro faldero a los pies de su amo, pero la elegante sonrisa digna de un rey no desapareció de su salvaje rostro digno de un héroe.

Los presentes tenían asombro al ver como los jueces y sobretodo 3 adultos se doblegaban ante el joven que tenía o la misma o menor edad que muchos de los presentes, pero aun así los jueces ahí estaban, siguiendo las órdenes de un vil rey demonio.

– Esto no puede ser posible – Dijo Mito observando como los jueces devoraban la comida de Godou, entonces observo su plato – No sé acabaron el arroz – Dijo Mito sorprendida.

– Desde que Konoshi-senpai me dijo que usarías Wagyu me estuve preguntando como potenciarías el arroz para que no opacara la calidad de la carne – Dijo Godou quien estaba en la espalda de Mito – Si potenciabas el umami de carne junto con el arroz habría una guerra entre ambos. Tú plato es algo cercano a un tazón de arroz, pero está lejos de ser uno – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara – El líder del SI del tazón de arroz dijo que un buen Don se consigue en un perfecto conjunto – Dijo Godou dibujando un círculo en el aire – La carne como los vegetales y la carne deben de potenciarse entre ellas.

– Damare – Gritó Mito para voltear a ver a Godou quien estaba frente a ella – No tengo que escuchar tus estupideces, tú nunca podrás derrotar mi carne…

– Entonces que te parece escuchar lo que mi _Don_ tiene que decir – Pregunto Godou a Mito entregando su platillo a la hermosa joven de sangre asiática como estadounidense. Mito observo el platillo barato, como podía tal burla a su carne ser mejor que lo que ella preparo.

Mito tomo los palillos chinos y corto un pedazo del platillo, con suma delicadeza llevo la carne como el arroz a su boca con la intención de juzgarlo…

 _[ÑAM][ÑAM][ÑAM]_

Incapaz de parar la hermosa dama continuaba comiendo la comida servida por su rival. La suavidad de la carne que era apoyada con el sabor del arroz como los vegetales que suavizaban su lengua como el sabor del mismo platillo, debido a eso era realmente liviano y uno podía comer aquel platillo continuamente.

– "Maldita sea" – Fue el pensamiento de Mito tras cada probada – "Es verdad, este platillo me está hablando… _cómeme como desees_ " – Sin parar Mito continuaba comiendo poco a poco el Don de Godou.

[Se puede observar como a una pequeña Mito le entregaban un peluche de juguete que abrazo con sumo cariño al ser un regalo de su amada madre]

[Se ve como su padre ese mismo día más tarde le rompe el oso de peluche a su hija diciendo que como una Mito, cosas como esas no importaban para nada y que debía de volverse una persona fuerte, dejando a Mito en una suma oscuridad]

– "Porque diablos tengo que recordar eso ahora mismo" – Fue el pensamiento de Mito mientras observaba como casi había acabado el platillo.

– Ya entendiste lo que mi platillos quiere decirte – Pregunto Godou quedando delante de Mito quien miró hacia arriba a los ojos de Godou debido a la diferencia de alturas, Godou observo los húmedos como aún salvajes ojos de Mito – Te dice " _Sé tú misma"_ – Y con suma suavidad paso su dedo pulgar por los ojos de Mito limpiando las lágrimas que caían de su cara.

Mito mordía sus labios ante ese repentino como tierno acto cometido por su rival. No podía más con esa presión, lo sabía desde que la comida toco su labio.

Los jueces una vez terminado el plato votaron al vencedor de la batalla culinaria. Sin ninguna duda en sus votos el resultado fue tomado y anunciado en la gigante pizarra de boxeo en lo alto del domo de batallas.

– El competidor Kusanagi es el vencedor – Anuncio Urara el resultado que todo el mundo había leído en la pizarra.

La mayoría de las personas estaban sorprendidas de la victoria de aquel arrogante joven así como los estudiantes de la residencia aclamaban la victoria de Godou, pero el grupo original del rey estaba calmada pues ya sabían que eso iba a pasar.

– Que encarnación fue esa – Pregunto Erika a su compañera con poder espiritual quien sabía de qué encarnación usaba Godou cuando Verethragna lo activaba, pase a que pregunto Erika sobre la forma ella misma se daba una idea.

– Aquel que lleva el poder de un acero en su leyenda. El dorado brilla sobre su victoria con el conocimiento adecuado del rival o tema, **[El Héroe que Porta una Espada de Oro]** – Dijo Yuri tras observar con su visión espiritual la encarnación usada por el victorioso en Godou.

– Así que esa es la manifestación de Godou como un héroe con divinidad de Acero – Dijo Liliana al observar a su rey – Debo de admitir que es una representación digna de un héroe o un rey. Bondadoso como generoso con quienes lo apoyan, pero vengativo y sádico con quienes se le oponen – Expreso Liliana al observar su forma de actuar de Godou.

Mito quien había perdido la batalla observo a Erina quien la miro con cierto disgusto antes de retirarse del salón, ordenándole a su sirvienta que hiciera que Mito devolviera la cocina que se le había brindado por su parte.

– Y con esto te vuelves oficialmente una miembro de la SI del tazón de arroz, será mejor que aprendas a encontrar un equilibrio en la comida para avanzar en la SI – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara que sonrojo ligeramente a Mito – Y si lo logras, estaré esperando probar tu comida Mito-san – La chica sonrojada desvió su mirada de los cálidos ojos del rey,

Godou le extendió la mano en señal de caballerismo y Mito tomo la mano de Godou con suma vergüenza, entonces Godou observo el lugar donde sus compañeros de residencia se encontraban y les sonrió en señal de victoria.

– Estuviste increíble Kusanagi-san – Dijo Konoshi al joven alumno de nuevo ingreso – Pero como lograste que el platillo fuera tan suave, me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender el uso de la miel con la piña y las manzanas – Pregunto Konoshi a Godou.

– En realidad la carne simplemente el marine con una salsa ligeramente picante para darle un buen sabor a la carne logrando un sabor fuerte de primeras, entonces use cebolla para que quedara la carne suave como un Chaliapin pero use unas especias aparte de las cebollas pare mejorar el sabor de la carne. La miel como la piña y la manzana fueron para crear una salsa o aderezo que utilice una vez la carne fue cocinada en su mejor momento – Explico Godou el uso de aquellos ingredientes – Una vez obtenida la carne utilice la grasa que había quedado de la carne en la sartén para hacer uso de una salsa. Cuando la salsa a base de la grasa sobrante estaba hecha la añadí al arroz para darle un sabor fuerte.

– Ya que el arroz es la fuente de casi todo el platillo es importante darle una suma importancia para que el platillo no quede con mal sabor – Dijo Konoshi sabiendo lo importante del arroz en un Don.

– Una vez el arroz continuaba unas especias fueron añadidas para darle un sabor complementario y luego una vez la carne estuviera a punto de entrar al horno, le agregue a la carne la salsa a base de los 3 ingredientes pero solamente con una pequeña cucharada que potenciara la cebolla como la carne – Informo Godou al líder de la SI del tazón de arroz – Una mezcla entre todos esos sabores apoyándose entre ellos mostraba un perfecto conjunto.

– Con lo que has demostrado hasta ahora Kusanagi-san lo he decidido, solo tú puedes liderar la nueva generación de la SI del Don. Kusanagi-san te nombro el nuevo líder de la SI del tazón de arroz – Dijo Konoshi alzando un pulgar a Godou como muestra de confianza.

– Me siento muy honrado por eso pero… no pienso unirme a la SI del tazón de arroz – Dijo Godou sorprendiendo a los presentes con esas palabras – No es que me desagrade la SI o algo por el estilo, es solo que me gusta más la actividad de ir directo a casa una vez termine la escuela del club de ir a casa temprano – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara – Pero con todo honor le daré ese puesto a Mito-san si no es un problema.

– A mí… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Mito confundida.

– Porque para mejorar en algo debes de aprender de ello. Como líder de la SI del tazón de arroz deberás de aprender de ellos, iré a visitarlos cuando pueda así que espero probar tu comida en ese entonces – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa a Mito sonrojándola.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE EN LA RESIDENCIA_

En el cuarto de Marui se encontraban los residentes en una fiesta por la 1ra victoria de Godou en un Shokugeki, aunque el mismo se encontraba totalmente sonrojado por ser el centro de atención de la fiesta. El uso de su encarnación más distintiva fue dado para esa victoria obteniendo los datos sobre carne y algunos estilos de cocina, una batalla había sido ganada y con 5 más retaría a Erina.

Godou suspiro sigilosamente para que nadie lo notara. Desde que había empezado a usar las encarnaciones de los derechos divinos de Verethragna algo dentro e Godou había empezado a cambiar, su actitud era algo más arrogante o competitivo de lo que era antes. Su actitud no era como el de Dono o Alexander sino como el de cierto niño andrógino que se encontraba molestándolo usualmente acompañado con cierta espada azabache.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cabeza recordando aquel evento que había pasado cerca de 6 meses atrás, cuando había conocido por 1ra vez a un dios cara a cara sin saberlo. Con el continuo uso de las [Warlord Persian] Godou empezaba a tomar una actitud parecida a la que tenía Verethragna cuando se conocieron en la isla de Cardeña.

– Esa es una buena sonrisa pero no sirve para una fiesta si no te animas más – Dijo Yuki quien se sentó al lado de Godou con una dulce sonrisa – Venga únete a nosotros, es una fiesta por tu 1ra victoria en un Shokugeki, deberías ser quien más este festejando – Godou observo a la sonriente Yoshino quien intentaba que Godou se uniera a la fiesta.

– Gracias – Dijo Godou a Yuki quien se sonrojo un poco ante el repentino agradecimiento.

– No tienes que agradecer nada, simplemente quiero que te diviertas en tú propia fiesta – Dijo Yuki con aquella hermosa sonrisa aún en su boca.

– No por eso – Dijo Godou a la hiperactiva chica – Si no fuera por tu ayuda no creo haber podido derrotar a Mito, gracias por enseñarme sobre la carne o por aguantarme durante ese tiempo – La cara de Yuki se había tan roja como el tomate ante el agradecimiento de todo corazón del rey.

– No te preocupes por eso – Dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada para no parecer tan feliz – Ahora anímate a la fiesta – Dijo para que Godou terminar por liberarse un poco en la fiesta – "Maldición, porque mi corazón late tan fuerte en momentos como este…" – Eran los pensamientos de Yuki al ver a Godou.

Y así sin saberlo una vez más Godou había hecho uso de su gran habilidad con las mujeres heredada por su abuelo Ichirou.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ACADEMIA_

En una parte de la academia en un escritorio donde se encontraba Erina con Hisako en su espalda, frente a ellas oculta por la sombras de la noche se encontraban 2 personas. Erina observo con severos ojos a las 2 sombras delante de ellas.

– Una de sus compañeras ha encontrado la derrota en la única persona que no perdonare en toda mi vida, será mejor que ustedes 2 no se atrevan a fallar en sus misiones como a Mito – Dijo con severidad Erina a su 2 súbditos.

– Siempre le dije que Mito era muy débil para tener esa posición – Dijo una voz salvaje y agresiva – No tiene nada de qué preocuparse conmigo, le entregare dentro de una semana el resultado de mi batalla culinaria en contra de tan mal SI – Dijo la sombra con una voz peligrosa.

– No me falles – Dijo Erina a la sombra quien como su compañero se levantaron para ir por sus presas.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acaba un nuevo capítulo de esta serie._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy junto con este Kusanagi Godou algo sádico y dominante, pues es la parte de Godou que representar su lado como un héroe de acero y a su vez una fuerte señal de batalla en contra de Erina, dentro de 5 Shokugekis más se desatará la batalla entre Godou contra Erina por el 10mo asiento._**

 ** _La verdad desde que leí la "batalla" entre Godou y Alexander, siempre quise ver a un Godou sádico en acción y como un héroe rey demonio pensé que esa actitud ligeramente arrogante como sádica le quedaría bien para la encarnación de héroe._**

 ** _Sobre las batallas que se acercan serán únicamente capítulos creados por mí para alargar el entrenamiento del campamento infernal, pues entre más batallas tenga Godou será mejor en la cocina, sobre qué próxima SI será víctima de la lengua de dios se sabrá en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Si alguien desea dejar nombre de algún personaje que le gustara ver en el fic no dude en ponerlo en los comentarios para ver como introducirlo, además de que espero les haya gustado la introducción de Yuki para un futuro cercano._**

 ** _Originalmente debía de usar a Ryouko como la 1ra en entrar (exceptuando a Tadokoro) de la residencia polar al harem del rey, pero debido al conocimiento de Yuki a la carne creí que era lo mejor empezar con ella y luego meter a la bella pelirroja del fermentado._**

 ** _Por cierto, originalmente quería poner un nuevo cuento como cuando Isshiki reto a Godou en una batalla la noche de la residencia. Díganme ustedes si quieren que invente una historia en cada Shokugeki o solo me fije en el Shokugeki como en este capítulo._**

 ** _Y hablando de los Review:_**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Pues no esperes más y me alegra saber que te gusto la historia del lobo aunque en esta no hubo y solo me concentre en el Shokugeki,

 **Soularlbarn18000:** Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo como las diferentes facetas de Godou con cada encarnación, no te preocupes con el personajes pues los 2 primeros serán Oc y quedan cerca d capítulos para que puedas pensar en uno si así te apetece, que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy.

 **Hpinvidente:** Muchas gracias por los nombres y es posible que alguno salga dentro de los próximos 3 capítulos aproximadamente.

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
